Nueva vida de Hermione
by Nayo.08
Summary: Ni ella ni el se imaginaban todo lo que podía pasar, un descuido, una carta; todo sucede en un día cualquiera. Un caso resuelto, el trio de oro incompleto, no Gryffindor, ni Ravenclaw, tampoco Hufflepuff. Una serpiente aristócrata y una rata de biblioteca. Del día a la noche, del odio al amor, de Gryffindor a Slytherin.
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo

**Prologo**

 _Casa Granger_

 _Papeles_

 _Papeles_

 _Y más papeles_

En cada cajón que Hermione abría había más y más, ya no sabía qué hacer, iba a cursar su sexto año en Hogwarts, sus padres habían fallecido por un accidente automovilístico, lucharon durante seis meses en estado de coma, pero para mala suerte no lograron sobrevivir. Hermione trataba de ocultar su dolor con obligaciones, no descansaba nunca de sus obligaciones, como sus padres murieron tan repentinamente no dejaron nada escrito lo bueno es que era hija única y no tenía que pelear con ningún hermano sobre la herencia.

 **-Como maldita sea puede tener un par de dentistas tantos papeles. –** Hermione exclamo en voz alta y sintió el vacío de la casa y como su voz revotaba en las paredes.

Hermione en ese momento se tiró rendida, no entendía como ella sola iba a poder con todo eso, alejo a sus mejores amigos, no ha salido de su casa desde que regreso de Hogwarts, ni siquiera leer libros de magia la ponían bien.

Sin querer patio el enorme armario que tenía en el que el cuarto de sus padres, este empezó a balancearse y no le quedo de otra cosa que rodar o le caía todo el armario encima pero no contó con el hecho de que hubiera una caja enorme llena de...

- **¡Mas papeles! Esto debe ser una broma... -** Hermione no pudo seguir con sus quejas ya que al ver bien los papeles vio que en realidad eran del ministerio de Magia.

Entre tantos papeles que parecía más un tipo de contrato, ella no entendía muy bien lo que era, solo sabía que sus padres lo habían firmado, ni siquiera aparecía la fecha ni nada, luego al final de esto había un hechizo, pero Hermione por temor a que sea algo ilícito fue al Ministerio de Magia directamente, pero dejo esa última hoja en su casa por un presentimiento.

 _Ministerio de Magia_

- **Necesito hablar realmente urgente con el ministro o con alguien de alto cargo. –** Decía Hermione por enésima vez al encargado que parecía no entender esa tan simple frase.

- **La entiendo señorita Granger, pero si no es el motivo tan urgente por el cual necesita al ministro sin previa cita no puedo hacer nada.** – Decía el encargado sin si quiera mirarla.

\- **He encontrado en una casa MUGGLE papeles que incluyen al ministerio de magia, ¿Creo que eso es suficiente? –** El encargado pareció que se demoró un poco en captar la información, tardo unos segundos en escribir algo en una especie de computadora.

 **\- En breves momentos lo atenderá un ministro y un Auror por favor, tome el elevador a la sala 5D que la están esperando. –** Dijo ya mirándola.

 **-** **Gracias, pensé que me quedaría aquí para siempre. –** Por lo general Hermione no usaba ese tono, pero sentía que últimamente las cosas le salían mal apropósito.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas en el raro elevador del ministerio llego a la sala 5D donde una señora de vestido morado, caucásica, con maquillaje todo de morado estaba en frente de la puerta en un tipo de escritorio.

 **-Disculpe tengo un tipo de cita con el ministro y un Auror. –** Hermione sospechaba de lo que iba a pasar en esos instantes.

 **-Lo tengo entendido, pero señorita Granger sabe cómo se maneja el ministerio y cómo andan todos atareados, así que le pediré que me de los papeles que iba entregar para dárselos y de ahí le enviaremos una carta cuando se sepa que es lo que ha pasado. –**

Hermione ya ni contesto estaba demasiado casada y enfadada solo dejo los papeles sobre el pupitre y se retiró sin más. Se fue directamente a su casa a arreglar las cosas para iniciar el año escolar ya era 20 de agosto y como iban las cosas sentía que después no tendría tiempo.

Así fue como sucedió las cosas, luego de días de espera en las que Hermione aprovecho para ordenar todas las cosas y ponerlas a su nombre, además de que tenía declararse independiente y así poner todo a su nombre y dejar todo en regla, ya que ella no tenía ningún tipo de madrina o padrino que se haga cargo de ella como el caso de Harry tenía a su tío ella literalmente no tenía nada.

 _Era 25 de agosto en la casa Granger_

Hermione podía decir que tenía un día tranquilo sin ningún tipo de preocupación, todo este tiempo había dejado de dormir y de hasta comer solo tomaba agua, alguna que otra vez cocinaba y desayunaba todos los días tostadas sola o con mantequilla.

Pero cuando por fin se estaba animando a comer algo, su ventana empezó a sonar como si algo la golpeara, era una lechuza, que tenía una carta amarrada en la pata. Ella sabía que no era de Ron porque su lechuza se hubiera estrellado contra la ventana, ni tampoco podía ser de Harry por que ayer él le había enviado una carta y ni siquiera le había respondido. Entonces si no eran de sus amigos... ¿De quién era?

Capítulo 1: Aquí cambio

Inmediatamente cuando Hermione vio el sello supo de qué se trataba aquella carta, se quedó un tiempo pasmada, no sabía realmente que le esperaba ahí dentro, tenía miedo pero como buena Gryffindor la abrió y leyó rápidamente lo que decía dentro.

 ** _Muy buenas tardes señorita Hermione Granger, se le solicita de manera inmediata en el ministerio, ahí la estarán esperando un ministro y un Auror para explicarle lo que se ha encontrado luego de muchas investigaciones, le recalco, se le solicita de manera imperativa._**

No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Hermione e levantó y fue corriendo hacia su chimenea y así transportarse hacia el ministerio, al llegar se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar en donde estuvo la última vez, pero esta vez no había nadie en la recepción así que decidió entrar de frente pero justo antes de tocar la puerta escucho a dos hombres conversando y ella se detuvo para escuchar.

 **-Ya sabemos que es Granger pero dime tú como es que le explicaremos todo esto. -** Hermione intuyó que se refería al documento que entregó, en ese momento se lamentaba no haberlo leído completamente, era algo que posiblemente hubiese hecho antes pero no entendía que le había pasado en ese momento.

 **-No tenemos otra opción ella debe saber sobre la adopción, además que eso cambiaría de muchas maneras su vida. -** Hermione sintió como el alma se salía de su cuerpo por unos segundos, luego empezó a retroceder muy lentamente hasta que chocó con un cuerpo.

 **-Lucius Malfoy. -** Ella no pudo emitir ninguna otra palabra.

 **-Hermione...que gusto verte. -** Hermione tuvo la impresión de que él quería decir "Granger" pero no lo dijo.

Miles de preguntas estaban en su cabeza pero la que más le retumbaba era "¿Sera que los Malfoy son realmente su familia?"

 **-En tu cara se te nota las miles de preguntas y con gusto te podría responder un par de ellas pero debemos entrar porque yo también tengo unas y no Hermione yo no soy tu padre ni mucho menos mi esposa tu madre. -** El aire volvió a los pulmones de Hermione pero seguía con cierta angustia e inseguridad de entrar.

Luego de unos segundos en la cual Hermione se quedó en blanco, se enderezó y asintió con la cabeza y es cuando se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba a Señora Malfoy, dio unos toques a la puerta y entro seguida de los Malfoy.

 **-Buenos días, gracias por venir. -** hablo el ministro sentado en su escritorio. **\- Hemos hecho que venga por el hecho que se ha encontrado muchas cosas de mucha importancia en su vida señorita Hermione, se ha citado a los señores Malfoy por en los documentos se les menciona.**

 **\- Exactamente cómo es que una familia muggle está relacionada con una de las familias más aristocráticas del mundo mágico... -** Hermione se mostraba muy segura pero realmente es que estaba en un manojo de nervios.

 **-Realmente no hay manera sutil de decir lo que tenemos que decirte, no existe. -** Continúo al parecer el Auror. **\- Pedimos por favor que no se interrumpa al menos hasta que se haya terminado.**

 **\- Para empezar voy a explicar que eran los documentos que encontraste en tu casa**. - Miro a Hermione por un segundo. - **Entre todas las hojas estaban tu acta de adopción y de nacimiento, también había como un condición es que al cumplir los 18 años se le informe de todo lo que usted posee como herencia, al tener usted aun 16 años pero huérfana se le tiene que informar de una vez por todas. –** Le entrega unos papeles a la castaña.

\- **En los papeles que usted puede ver en el sobre hay unos árboles genealógicos en las que usted puede divisar toda su familia, la cual usted no reconocerá aún…también va a encontrar su partida de nacimiento. Antes de seguir diciendo todo lo que resta del sobre tengo que explicarle lo que está pasando, sus padres en realidad eran Greta Bellerose y Rommel Griffin, en resumen usted viene de una familia de linaje puro aunque muy difícil de encontrar, para que tenga una idea de sus orígenes, se dará cuenta que su apellido ahora sería Griffin que proviene de la criatura mitológica Grifo y Bellerose proviene de Francia, ahí nació tu madre y estudio en Beauxbatons.-** El Auror hablaba mientras caminaba de un lado para otro y parecía como si relataba una historia, más bien un cuento.- **Lo que sucedió fue que tus padres a querer lo mejor para ti, velar por tu seguridad tuvieron que esconderte porque el señor Tenebroso que los perseguía, todo esto fue en secreto, el único lugar que los mortifagos nunca te buscarían seria en el mundo muggle así que te dejaron en un orfanato y te adoptaron los Granger, tu madre antes de eso te aplico un hechizo para que cambiaran algunos rasgos como los ojos, cabello, cuerpo que podían hacer que te reconozcan, debe haber un hechizo que revierta todo eso que sería el que uses cuando estés fuera de peligro**.

- **Ahora que ya sabes tú historia, tu origen, ahora toca explicarte cómo es que intervienen los Malfoy aquí. –** Empezó a hablar el ministro. – **Los Malfoy son los que han guardado las llaves de tus cuentas en Gringotts, la tuya y la familiar, también las llaves de la mansión de tus padres.**

 **-En esos documentos no se informa que también yo me he encargado de los dos negocios que tenían tu madre y tu padre, cada centavo está en la cuenta de Gringotts de tus padres. –** El señor Malfoy intervino

Hasta el momento no había emitido palabra alguna Hermione, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba, no se movía, se sentía realmente ahogada y no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

 **-Esto es mucho para mí…** \- Hermione se levantó y salió corriendo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo

**-No entiendo nada. –** Hermione daba vueltas por toda a sala, acababa de salir corriendo de la oficina y estaba por irse de ahí hasta que vio a Draco.

 **-Si yo fuera tu estaría igual o peor. –** Draco hablo pero sin mirarla.

 **\- ¿Tú también lo sabes? ¿Desde cuándo? –**

 **-Desde que saliste corriendo de esa oficina, de todo los que estaban en Hogwarts tuviste que ser tú, por eso siempre me pareciste diferente. –**

 **-Por eso me hiciste la vida imposible. –** No pudo evitar soltar ese comentario que le quemaba la sangre.

 **-Tus padres se sacrificaron para que no seas tú la que le hiciera la vida cuadritos a un nacido muggles, por lo contrario yo siempre que mantener apariencias, mis padres no son las personas que tú crees que son así como tu padres no eran lo que tú crees que eran.-**

Hermione se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que responderle al rubio, era raro que ella se quedara sin palabras pero talvez Draco tenía razón, aunque le haya dado tanta información ella no tenía por qué huir ni mucho menos porque juzgar.

 **-Hermione no te hagas esperar por favor, eres una Gryffindor, debes ser valiente. –** Draco dijo esto pero esta vez mirándola fijamente.

 **-Aunque no te importe te comento Draco que el sombrero dudo mucho donde ponerme, dudo entre todas y cada una de las casas. –** Hermione volteo a verlo.

 **-Eso es casi…-**

 **-Imposible, lo sé, casi igual que esta situación. –** Lo miro por un par de minutos y se adentró de nuevo a la oficina.

Hermione una vez dentro todos se le quedaron viendo, ella tomó asiento y comenzó a hablar.

 **-La verdad quiero que esto termine lo antes posible, ¿El ministerio tiene algo que me pertenezca? –**

 **\- Todo se quedó a cargo de los Malfoy. –**

 **\- El trámite para mi cambio de apellido, pero no de nombre ¿Cuándo puedo hacerlo? –**

 **-Se hará automáticamente y realmente tus padres te pusieron Hermione. –**

 **\- Muchas gracias por todo.-** Hermione ahora miro a los señores Malfoy para dirigirse a ellos. - **¿Podrían llevarme a mi nuevo hogar y explicarme todo esto? Por favor**

 **-Por supuesto que si querida.-** Respondió dulcemente Narcissa Malfoy.

 **-¿Podríamos usar la chimenea señor ministro?-** Lucius Malfoy hablo esta vez

 **-Por supuesto. –**

Luego de eso los Malfoy, incluyendo a Draco, y fueron a la mansión Griffin y ahí Hermione se encontró en una enorme sala con muebles marrones color caoba, el piso era realmente increíble, Hermione sentía que era como la galaxia, fondo negro con puntos blancos, luego estaban las grandes columnas blancas que hacían juego con el papel tapiz de las paredes que le daba un aire elegante al enorme lugar.

Hermione daba vueltas viendo el lugar y tocando cada mueble, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una pequeña criatura que le jalo el pantalón para llamar la atención de la castaña.

 **-Bienvenida ama, mi nombre es Delfina, a sus servicios. –** Era una pequeña elfina dando una pequeña reverencia. **– Amos Malfoy. –** Dio otra reverencia dirigiéndose a los Malfoy.

 **\- Por favor solo Hermione ¿Si? –**

 **-Como usted mande. -** Volvió a hacer una reverencia

 **-Y sin reverencias también ¿Qué tal si mejor asientes con la cabeza? –** La elfina asintió con la cabeza pero miro a los Malfoy por miedo a que digan algo pero estos simplemente observaron.

 **-Delfina se retira para ver que el cuarto de la ama Hermione esté listo. –** La elfina desapareció en un solo chasquido.

Luego de que la dulce elfina se fuera se sintió un sepulcral silencio, Hermione no sabía por dónde comenzar o que hacer en realidad, era claro que su vida cambiaría por completo, sabía que no podía ignorar su nueva identidad, pero no sabía qué hacer y que ella no sepa que hacer la volvía realmente perdida, débil, vulnerable.

 **-Hermione comprendo que esto es difícil de asimilar, no somos tus padrinos porque realmente no tuvimos tiempo solo te vimos una vez y fue apenas naciste, pero legalmente somos tus tutores así que te ayudaremos.-** Lucius fue el que cortó aquel silencio.

 **-Muchas gracias pero no sé ni por donde comenzar, ninguno de mis allegados lo sabe y realmente deseo ser yo la que les informe antes que los medios de comunicación. –**

 **-Hermione te ayudaremos en todo eso, con respecto a la riqueza de tu familia, es tuya y solamente tuya, las empresas de tu familia han sido dirigidas por Lucius todo este tiempo pero se te va enseñar como encaminar todo esto.-** Narcissa Malfoy trataba de decir esto de una manera que no asustara a Hermione.

 **-Ustedes son seguidores de Voldemort, yo no puedo serlo. –** Hermione no pudo aguantar decir eso, tenía miedo, no podía traicionar a sus amigos.

 **\- Hermione, date cuenta, tus padres fueron perseguidos y por eso tuvieron que esconderte, no sobreviviste a un Avada Kedavra como lo hizo Potter pero por alguna razón El Señor Tenebroso también te quería muerta, tu estas aquí, viva, al igual que Harry Potter y tú sabes bien que Harry Potter ha sobrevivido gracias a ti, tu siempre lo has encaminado, tu nunca has estado a su sombra como Weasley, siempre hubo algo diferente en ti. –** Lucius trataba de explicarle a Hermione lo poco que sabía sobre ella.

 **-Pero la profecía… -** Hermione trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida por Narcissa

 **-La profecía no está completa querida, hace un año intentamos verlo pero como bien sabrás fallamos, pero tus padres en lo poco que pudieron decirnos es que el elegido es Harry Potter por sobrevivir al Avada Kedavra pero tú, tu naciste para que todo sea posible, para que al fin seamos libres fuera de todo miedo. -**

 **-¿Tu sabías todo esto? –** Hermione esta vez se dirigía a Draco Malfoy

 **-Te dije que tus padres se sacrificaron, supuse que había una buena razón, todo lo que sé es lo que tú, eres especial Hermione tu misma lo has dicho, recuerdo el día que fuiste seleccionada tú fuiste casi un Hatstall pero nunca me imaginé que la duda era entre las cuatro casas eso significa que compartes las cualidades… –** Draco fue interrumpido por su padre.

 **\- El valor y coraje de Gryffindor, la lealtad y tenacidad de Hufflepuff, la inteligencia y creatividad de Ravenclaw, la astucia y ambición de un Slytherin. –**

 **-Hermione tu no solo eres especial eres extraordinaria pero necesitamos que confíes en nosotros como lo hicieron tus padres. –** Hablo Narcissa

 **-Una familia aristocrática que cree que los muggles y nacidos de muggles son una aberración de la naturaleza. –** Hermione empezó a hablar. – **Toda mi vida pensé eso de ustedes, leales seguidores de Voldemort, díganme cómo puedo creerles.**

 **-Usa tu intelecto sabelotodo. –** Draco la miro retándola. – **Si no te basta tener a mis padres rogándote para que nos ayudes, usa tu cerebro Hermione, porque aunque juremos lealtad no confiarías, no eres tonta y mucho menos te dejas llevar por la intuición para ti todo debe tener lógica.**

 **-De algo te ha servido molestarme todos estos años, al menos me conoces. –** Hermione realmente quería creerles pero era muy difícil, le tardo un par de segundos hasta que se le ocurrió la única manera en la que podía confiar en ellos. – **Necesito mis cosas ¿Están aquí ya?**

 **-Por supuesto, Delfina se encargó de eso apenas vio que llegamos, esta todo aquí, exceptuando las cosas de tus padres adoptivos.-** Respondió Narcissa algo ansiosa pero aun así manteniendo la compostura.

 ** _¡Accio mochila!_**

Hermione a veces solía hacer magia no verbal, inmediatamente su mochila voló hacia sus manos y ahí es cuando busco algo, la única esperanza que tenían los Malfoy.

 **-Veritaserum.-** Dijo Hermione mientras mostraba la pequeña botella que tenía entre sus dedos. **– Señor Malfoy por favor.**

Luego de que Lucius Malfoy se tomará el frasco e introduzca tres gotas se sentó en uno de los muebles y dejo el frasco a un costado, es cuando Hermione empezó con su interrogatorio.

 **-Solo serán 5 simples preguntas. –** Comenzó Hermione mientras caminaba y miraba al señor Malfoy. - **¿Está nervioso?**

 **-No pero si un poco ansioso porque posiblemente esta sea la única esperanza de nuestra familia. –**

 **-¿Cree en los prejuicios de sangre?-**

 **-Creo tanto en ellos como usted, son cosas arcaicas que deje pasar aunque viví rodeado de gente que realmente lo creía. –**

 **-¿En serio cree que yo puedo ayudarle a derrotar a Voldemort?-**

 **-Creo en la profecía y en lo que me dijeron tus padres, además que creo en su inteligencia…**

 **-¿Realmente es leal a Voldemort?-**

 **-Amo a mi familia, por eso hice lo que hice, porque si no lo hacía mi castigo seria que ellos salgan lastimados o muertos.-**

 **-¿Era leal a mis padres?-**

 **-Era mucho más que leal.-**

 **-Lamento la desconfianza, tomé. –** Hermione le entregó un frasco con el antídoto.

 **-En tiempos como este no se puede confiar en nadie, lo sé más que nadie.-** Respondió Lucius con una sonrisa

 **-Ahora díganme que han pensado hacer para que al fin el mundo mágico pueda vivir sin miedo. -**


	3. Capítulo 3: Nueva Hermione

**Capítulo 3:**

Hermione pasó día y noche con los Malfoy, se veía mucho con Draco, hablaban y él le instruía sobre su nueva vida, n se había comunicado con ninguno de sus amigos pero es que simplemente no sabe que decirles pero sabía que ellos se iban a dar cuenta de tanta inactividad por parte de Hermione hasta sospechaba que ya hayan ido a casa de sus padres, pero ya comunicó a los del ministerio para que no la tomen como desaparecida.

Ahora los Malfoy están en una situación crítica, el señor Tenebroso no los ha solicitado así que no tienen como ayudar a Hermione pero aun mantenían algunas amistades, en parte es tranquilizador saber que no tienen que volver a ser Mortifagos y no volverán a Draco uno.

Por otro lado Hermione seguía sin cambiar su aspecto, con los Malfoy quedó que sería en su cena de presentación aunque ella al ver las fotos de sus padres vio un poco de parecido al menos en sus facciones y la nariz pero en más nada, eran muy parecidos a los Malfoy realmente tal vez sea porque provienen de la misma clase social.

En lo que respecta a su casa o más bien mansión Hermione ya se había acostumbrado bastante aunque le costó mucho porque al menos para ella era muy grande, aunque Narcissa le dijo que así debía ser por el hecho de pertenecer a la clase alta, la mansión Malfoy que estaba realmente cerca que la suya era casi del mismo tamaño solo que en un estilo diferente. La mansión de Hermione constaba de un recibidor en la que había solo unos cuadros de la familia, los Malfoy le dijeron que penas se vea su aspecto se tendrá que poner uno suyo; luego había un pasillo que llevaba a la gran sala que es lo que vio Hermione el día que llego porque es ahí donde está la chimenea además que ahí están las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso; luego esta una sala de tamaño mediano a comparación de la gran sala, esta era de un tono gris con negro, una gran mesa con dos cabeceras que pertenecía a mis padres ya que ambos se hacían cargo de las empresas, era un matrimonio muy unido e igualitario algo distinto en las familias aristocráticas, de ahí seguía en gran comedor donde ya el ambiente cambiaba con un piso de madera de roble y paredes blancos, era una de la habitaciones más claras de la mansión, la mesa era realmente enorme Hermione a simple vista calculo que ahí cabrían por lo menos 32 personas, Lucius explicó que era para cuando se hacían cenas entre familias por ejemplo ellos –los Malfoy- los Zabini, los Nott y Parkinson, Lucius también tuvo que explicar que esas familias pasaban lo mismo que ellos pero menos critica porque no se les consideraba tan cercanos como los Malfoy y que también podía confiar en ellos aunque siempre hay que cuidarse pero por lo menos podía confiar en que eran fielmente amigos de Draco; después del comedor había una conexión a la cocina y luego los baños que eran realmente un lujo pero completamente negros, alrededor de toda el primer piso habían 4 baños por el hecho que ahí se hacían muchas fiestas en la sala y en el comedor, en las cocinas también hay unas escalera que te llevan hacia el piso de arriba que hacía a los elfos el camino más fácil y luego de la cocina solo queda unas escaleras pero estas llevan hacia el sótano que se usa como almacén y un ambiente especial que se había dejado pero estaba completamente vacío; ya en el segundo piso se encuentra el cuarto de Hermione junto con su baño personal que era realmente un lujo con una bañera enorme y con una regadera grande, también había un sauna con una regadera más pequeña, y claro su lavamanos que era completamente de mármol; a lado del cuarto de Hermione estaba la biblioteca que constaba de por lo menos 100000 libros, un paraíso para Hermione; luego está el estudio con un gran lugar, escritorio, máquina de escribir y dos sillones que era muy cómodos y perfectos para leer ahí; de ahí habían unas cuatro habitaciones completamente vacías y que nunca se habían usado pero cada uno con un baño pero dos de ellos eran más pequeños pero no menos lujosos, luego había un cuarto con un camarote que estaba muy bien cuidado y que tenía muchas decoraciones femeninas Narcissa le contó que pertenecía a las hermanas menores de su mamá, es decir sus tías, tenían solo 19 años cuando fallecieron junto sus padres, su madre las había traído de Francia cuando su abuela murió y técnicamente se criaron en Inglaterra su baño de ellas era realmente especial porque todo era por dos, es decir dos bañeras dos lavamanos y dos saunas; ya por ultimo en el tercer piso era el piso de sus padres pues ahí se encontraba su cuarto este tenía una conexión especial con la cocina, era un cuarto enorme con una cama más grande de lo común su cuarto era completamente gris a excepción de su piso que era azul, tenía una bañera enorme y también un jacuzzi y con dos lavamanos juntos, su guardarropa eran más bien dos cuartos técnicamente que estaba partido por una pequeña pared que solo constaba de la octava parte de ese guardarropa, había un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a dos oficinas o más bien estudios pero se encontraban en el mismo ambiente muy parecido al de abajo pero completamente marrones y con librero ahora vacío pues todo lo que estaba ahí está con los Malfoy porque era lo de sus empresas.

Con respecto al cuarto de Hermione era enorme, la madre de Hermione la había mandado hacer pensando en el día que ella volvería, Hermione cuestionó el hecho de porque no iba al cuarto principal y es porque uno de los deseos de su madre fue que cuando vaya es porque ya este con alguien formalmente, en ese momento Hermione pensó en Ron pues hasta el momento era el único que tenía en mente para quedarse con él pues ella sospechaba de que el pelirrojo sentía algo por ella y ella cree sentirse atraída por el además de por tanto tiempo estar con él. Así que luego de saber el deseo de su madre no insistió y se quedó en su cuarto que también era bastante grane y muy bien ambientado, muy buen gusto censo Hermione era de color azul noche sus paredes a excepción de dos caras que estaban cerca al baño, había un librero en forma de escalera que llegaba hasta el techo y estaba lleno de muchos libros muy interesantes para Hermione, Narcissa le contó que a sus padres les encantaba mucho leer por eso habían tantos libreros y libro además de los de la biblioteca, la castaña pensó que tal vez por eso ella adoraba realmente tanto leer; habían un closet grande que ya estaba organizado gracias a Delfina y en él estaba su ropa más algunas cosas que le había dado Narcissa como regalo y a un costa había un gran tocador con sus cosas como maquillaje y objetos personales y bueno luego de eso solo habían dos mesas de noche a los costados de su cama de princesa. Delfina le dijo que como regalo los elfos le hicieron un lugar secreto que era en el techo, que no se molestara por eso, claro que Hermione no hizo nada de eso solo le pidió que le dijera como ir y es cuando le dijo que suba las escaleras de su librero y eso cuando lo hace y empuja el techo y se abre como una pequeña puerta y ahí le llevaba a un cuarto pequeño lleno de almohada grandes, un interruptor que pondría pequeñas luces por todo el lugar y también había una lámpara, una pequeña refrigeradora que una vez que llego Delfina fue a conseguirle cosas, Delfina también le dejo dos cartas que sus padres le dieron a ella para cuando su hija vuelva y también había un pequeño lugar que dejaba ver toda su habitación por si alguna vez se estaba escondiendo de alguien, esto último lo hizo por lo que paso con toda la familia Griffin y Bellerose, los elfos intentaron esconder a sus tías pues tenían la esperanza de que ellas sobrevivieran pero tuvieran un final desastroso solo pudieron salvarse los elfos al desaparecer para luego volver y seguir con sus obligaciones y ayudando a los Malfoy, es más Delfina es muy amiga de Dobby lamenta que haya tenido que soporta lo peor de los Malfoy pues ellos no eran tan malos con los elfos pero el sufrió muchos platos rotos pero aun así sigue en contacto con él.

Hermione ahora se encontraba revisando un par de detalles sobre su fiesta de presentación, había decidido invitar a sus amigos para que la vieran y ahí recién les explicaría porque no quería poner nada en riesgo, invito a los Weasley, el padre de Ron ya estaba enterado porque trabaja en el Ministerio y Hermione confió en el para contarle y así le ayudaría a explicarle a la señora Weasley, también invito a Potter, algunos de Gryffindor como Neville, Dean, Parvati, Colin y Seamus, no pudo invitar a Sirius porque lo pondría en peligro, pero invitó a Remus y Nymphadora Tonks así como personas del ministerio y algunos aurores, de esa parte se encarga Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Luego con mi vestido me ha ayudado Draco a ir con la mejor modista porque este vestido tiene que ser especial porque al momento de cambiar yo de apariencia debe hacerlo el vestido también debe hacerlo, Hermione pensó que sería dar un cambio en todo aspecto

 **-¿Por qué has elegido un vestido rosa para la presentación? –**

 **-Pero durará muy poco Malfoy, solo será un par de minutos.-**

 **-Draco, Hermione ya sabes que llamarme por el apellido a estas alturas es algo tonto.-**

 **-Simplemente me falta costumbre.-**

 **-¡Mientes! Porque te has acostumbrado técnicamente a todo, la casa, modales, todo excepto decirme Draco ¿Es qué aún me odias?** -

 **-No te odio, simplemente no cabe aun en la cabeza que ese chico que me fastidiaba eras tú, es muy raro entiéndeme, verte de una manera tan amical.-**

 **-Ya te pedí perdón por sobre todo mi orgullo lo hice, por favor deja de ser tan cortante conmigo pues yo sí que lo intento.-**

 **-Lo siento, intentaré más pero puedo decir que me caes bien, pasar los ratos contigo hace mi día más interesante, que me cuentes tantas cosas sobre las familias de alta clase y que sepas tantas cosas hacen esto más…amigable de lo que me imagine.-**

 **-Es un honor Hermione.-** Draco la miró fijamente como tratando de ver su alma atreves de sus ojos. **\- Pero aun no has respondido mi pregunta.-**

 **-Lo elegí porque es un color lindo, muy tierno, algo que Granger usaría, pero más suave y es que al momento de cambiar tengo la impresión de cómo será, he visto a mis padres y me doy una clara idea así que el cambio debe notarse brusco.-**

 **-No entiendo porque no me has dicho cómo será el otro vestido.-**

En ese momento Hermione y Draco caminaban por las afueras de ambas mansiones, eran la únicas que estaban ahí no había más casas hasta por lo menos 30 kilómetros a la redonda.

 **-Porque tú me presentaras, y quiero que también sea sorpresa para ti.-**

 **-Bueno lucirás hermosa con lo que sea, eso está claro.-**

Hermione sintió como sus mejillas tomaban color, el rubio le había estado diciendo ese tipo de cosas desde hace ya un tiempo pero ella aún no se acostumbraba, él dijo que era porque quería ser sincero con ella y le decía hasta lo que pensaba.

 **-Gracias…Draco.-** Lo miró.- **Voy mejorando**

Draco le mostró una leve sonrisa y luego se sentó en la hierba del bosque y se dispuso a leer al menos hasta que el sol se ocultara, Hermione se sentó a su costado recostándose en el tronco de un árbol y también se puso a leer. Al pasar los días Hermione y Draco habían tomado como costumbre hacer eso, además que hablaban mucho ahí y se daban cuenta que el llevarse bien no era tan difícil, es más, tenían muchas cosas en común y eso hacía de sus tardes aún más agradables.

A solo horas de que comenzará la fiesta Hermione muy nerviosa estaba en su habitación dando vuelta pensando en lo que pasaría, todos respondieron su asistencia a la fiesta, ninguno de sus amigos sabia de que se trataba de la Gryffindor solo que sería la presentación de la hija perdida de la gran familia Elite Griffin. Había aparecido en varios medios de comunicación muchos detalles sobre la tan esperada fiesta porque era un misterio de quien se trataba, los Malfoy hicieron un buen trabajo ocultando el secreto además que con las invitaciones haciendo esta fiesta realmente de sociedad, invitaron a solo dos reporteros con sus respectivos fotógrafos para que no esté llena de paparazzi pero que aun así sea registrado entre los medios de comunicación, le facilitaron mucho el trabajo a Hermione. Ella pensando en que los Weasley son una familia pobre y no quería que desencajaran les envió un traje a cada uno como un regalo, Arthur le ayudo en que no sospecharan que era ella quien se los enviaba. La fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo a solo una semana del inicio de clases en Hogwarts así ella no tenía que estar huyendo de las entrevistas y estaría más segura allá junto con sus amigos y ahora incluido Draco.

A tan solo una hora Hermione ya tenía su maquillaje y pelo arreglado algo muy sencillo pero elegante su cabello lo arregló con una pócima aunque sospechaba que no era necesario luego de que pronunciara el hechizo por la apariencia de sus padres ninguno parecía tener problema con su cabello.

En ese momento entró Draco para corroborar que todo estuviera bien.

 **-¿Te das cuenta de que falta menos de una hora para que comience tu fiesta de presentación princesa?-** Draco cerró la puerta luego de entrar. **\- ¿Delfina no te avisó? Ella también debería estar ayudándote.-**

 **-Créeme lo hizo, simplemente que no puedo, me siento súper ansiosa, tengo miedo hasta de olvidarme el hechizo.-**

 **-Es simplemente imposible que tú olvides un hechizo sabelotodo.-**

 **-Gracias _Malfoy_.- **Enfatizó el Malfoy para que entendiera que la manera que le hablo no le gustó para nada.

 **-Lo siento, es que es verdad, además que yo estaré ahí contigo para apoyarte o sostenerte por si te desmayas.-** El rubio sonrió al decir lo último porque sabía que eso no ayudaba a sus nervios pero quería molestarla un poco. **\- Señorita Griffin por favor podría usted irse a cambiar para que esté lista?**

 **-Claro, pero espérame aquí tal vez tu presencia me tranquilice un poco.-** Hermione no supo porque dijo eso, pero lo dijo porque así lo sentía por alguna extraña razón.

 **-Estaré aquí, me echare en tu cama a esperarte, mientras tú ve entrando a tu lindo armario y cámbiate.-**

Hermione entró a ponerse el vestido y los zapatos, el vestido era rosa pálido con pedrería incrustada de los hombros hasta un poco más debajo de sus caderas de la misma manera en su espalda, un escote profundo hasta su cintura en forma de triángulo y la espalda casi descubierta, manga cero y con una abertura en la pierna, llevaba unos tacones blancos hueso de terciopelo altos con un agarre en el tobillo color plateado al cambiar mi vestido estos se volverían negros.

Hermione salió lista y cuando vio a Draco medio dormido en su cama le dio ganas de tomarle una foto pero no tenía una cámara cerca, aunque realmente ella pensaba que se veía tierno.

- **Draco ya estoy lista.-** Draco se abrió los ojos y la vio, Hermione percibió cierto brillo en sus fríos ojos.

 **-Sí que lo estas, te ves espectacular Hermione.-**

 **-Exageras, no tienes que ser tan amable.-**

 **-Créeme cuando te digo que no exagero.-** Draco se acercó a ella hasta que solo los separaba unos pocos centímetros y él puso su mano en su hombro. **– Nunca te has visto mejor Hermione, ni siquiera en el baile de Hogwarts que déjame decirte que hasta Slytherin sintió envidia de Víctor, pero hoy simplemente te has pasado, deslumbras Griffin y definitivamente no habría quien te opaque, ni siquiera yo.**

 **-Draco, yo…gracias.-** Se quedaron viendo por un par de segundos pero aquello fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, era Delfina.

- **Señorita la están esperando para que empiece la fiesta, debe bajar con el Señor Draco, el Amo Lucius dice que no demoren.-**

 **-Ya bajamos Delfina y dile a Lucius que puede comenzar.-**

 **-¿Lista Hermione?-**

 **-Esto cambiara todo.-**

 **-Definitivamente.-**

 **-Pero es necesario.-**

 **-Vamos entonces.-** Draco le ofreció su brazo y Hermione lo recibió aun nerviosa.

Hermione y Draco avanzaron hacia las escaleras, Hermione tenía una pequeña mascara para darle más misterio aunque realmente simplemente era un adorno porque quienes la conocían la reconocerían muy fácilmente, llevaba su varita en su mano derecha para decir el hechizo que creo su padre para su protección y que se lo aplicó su madre.

Hermione no escuchaba realmente lo que decía el padre de Malfoy solo sabía que debía ir bajando, cuando bajo del brazo de Draco pudo ver caras conocidas y sabía que la habían reconocido y ella empezó a mirar a otro lado, también sintió un par de flashes pero no le molesto luego que ya haya bajado todos los escalones camino hacia el centro del salón, ella temblaba pero tenía que ser valiente, Draco la sostenía muy fuertemente, no sabía cuánto tiempo paso pero cuando el padre Draco termino de hablar escuche a Draco decir " _Es hora pequeña"_ y es cuando asentí con la cabeza alce mi varita y dije el hechizo en un hilo de voz.

 ** _Et occultatum adducere._**

De repente no sabía cómo sintió una luz que salía de ella y como si una capa salía de su interior, se elevó unos cuantos centímetros ella lo sintió, no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo paso ni que cosa le pasaba a ella, solo sentía como cambiaba su cuerpo y en su perfección se sintió hasta un poco más alta pero no estaba segura de todo esto pero cuando sus pies sintieron el piso Hermione se sintió un poco mareada todavía no se incorporaba del todo pero sintió unas manos que la sostenían de la cintura sabía quién era no podría ser otro que el rubio que la había llevado hasta allí y luego de que se incorporara por completo Hermione lo miró a los ojos no sabía porque pero necesitaba verlo tal vez porque sentía que eso le daría la fuerza para ella verse a sí misma, luego asintió con la cabeza y con ayuda de Draco dio una vuelta alrededor del salón, Hermione no miraba a nadie realmente, no buscaba a nadie en específico simplemente miraba hacia el frente o lo miraba a Draco luego de eso se paró frente un pequeño espejo y es cuando lo vio.

 ** _Se vio a ella, la nueva Hermione._**

Estaba distinta, bastante, su cabello largo y enmarañado que aunque estaba peinado ya no quedaba rastros de él, su cabello marrón había cambiado por uno rubio dorado en tono miel como lo eran antes su ojos, pero ahora sus totalmente distintos ya no eran marrones sino más bien azul, un azul diferente no eran tan claros pero eran como un azul eléctrico y una mirada más profunda, su cara se veía un poco más delgada y su pestañas eran más largas y rizadas antes ni con maquillaje lucían así, después sus labios finos estaban ahora en forma de corazón, luego de eso se fijó en cuerpo no pudo ver mucho porque su vestido había cambiado y este era negro con gris había como encaje en forma de flores el estilo del estilo era de princesa y sin mangas pero efectivamente como lo sintió había crecido unos cuantos centímetros lo pudo comprobar cuando vio que ahora Draco solo le llevaba media cabeza y antes que cambiara el llevaba exactamente una cabeza, con tacos claro está por que él era una torre a su costado y su cintura era más chiquita, su figura era más esterilizada definitivamente hasta sintió que su busto haba crecido porque veía su cuerpo más como un reloj de arena.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado ahí parada contemplando el cambio y volteo a ver a todos los que estaban presentes así que no supo bien cuáles fueron las palabras que mencionó pues simplemente fue lo que Narcissa le hizo aprenderse para ese momento luego de eso empezó el baile junto a Draco el cual la tomaba de la cintura y le susurro una palabras para que se relajara ya que le notaba mucho lo perdida que se sentía, ni siquiera había notado como le miraba las personas, la habían reconocido como parte del trio de oro, la fiel amiga de Harry Potter, ahora en brazos del que era su enemigo y ahora siendo parte de la clase alta del mundo mágico, considerada casi de la nobleza y no solo en Inglaterra.

 **-Draco creo que ya es hora de irnos, necesito hablar con ellos.-**

 **-Tienes que hablar con San Potter.-**

 **-Draco…-**

 **-Disculpa, prometí dejar de decirle así.-**

Hermione llamó a sus amigos casi sin mirarlos

 _Esto se pondrá interesante…_


	4. Capítulo 4: Hermione Griffin

Hermione moría de nervios, aún estaba agarrada de Draco tenía miedo a caerse en lo que guiaba a sus amigos a la sala de conferencias, esta sala es especial porque una vez cerrada la puerta no se escucha nada afuera.

 **-Hermione podrías por favor explicar que es lo que acabamos de presenciar.-** Comenzó Harry.

 **-Y también puedes incluir el por qué estas agarrada del hurón.-** Le siguió Ron ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de Draco, estaba conteniéndose de responder solo porque si no lo mataría Hermione.

 **-Dinos quien eres ahora.-** Por sorprendente que sea este era Neville

 **-Para comenzar a ti nadie te está insultando Ron, respeta de la misma manera, bueno lo que vieron es real, me he desaparecido de todo el mundo durante estos meses.-**

 **-¿Te enteraste de todo esto tras la muerte de tus padres adoptivos, verdad?-** Lupin fue quien intervino esta vez.

 **\- Si, pero de todas maneras me hubiera enterado al cumplir mis 18 años.-**

 **-¿Por qué has esperado a que te viéramos en esta fiesta para decirnos? Somos casi una familia Hermione.-** Ginny se mostró dolida.

 **-Esto ha sido demasiado complicado para mí, papeleos, el cambio de casa, de orden, de apellido, una completa vida nueva.-**

 **-Qué mejor que comenzar con una fiesta.-** Fred hablo

 **-Que buen baile.-** Luego le siguió George

 **-Ni que decir del espectáculo.-** Le siguió su gemelo rápidamente

 **-Has brillado.-** Volvió a contestar George

 **-Deslumbrado.-** Fred intervino de nuevo

 **\- Has cambiado…-** Esta vez fue Ron quien intervino.

 **-Mi apellido tal vez, hasta mi segundo nombre, pero yo sigo siendo la misma chica que le gusta leer, que la biblioteca es su paraíso, que siempre ha estado par sus mejores amigos.-**

 **-Pero es que no entiendo porque no nos pudiste contar.-** Dean hablo esta vez, aunque no pareciese Hermione tenia contacto con el también.

 **-Estuve ocupada, no encontraba la manera esto ha sido difícil hasta para mi.-**

 **-¿Cómo te sientes Hermione? Esto ha de haber sido muy duro para, lo lamento.-** Hermione estaba casi por llorar, parecía nadie entenderla solo Luna que al parecer podía ver lo afligida que estaba.

 **-Ahora todo es más fácil, tuve ayuda claro, no estuve tan sola.-**

 **-Claro como si no hubiese mejor compañía que un Malfoy.-** Ron lanzo sus palabras con veneno.

 **-Comadreja te las estoy contando.-** Draco ya no podía seguir aguantando.

 **-¿No pueden estar sin lanzarse dinero?-**

 **-Yo no hago nada más que sostenerte.-** Draco hablo señalando que aún lo agarraba del brazo.

 **-Disculpa Draco.-** Dijo Hermione muy sonrojada pues no se había dado cuenta. **\- ¿Me podrías ayudar a mantener mi fiesta?**

 **-Claro pequeña, cualquier cosa solo grita mi nombre.-**

 **-Gracias.-** Draco salió de la habitación, Hermione volteo a ver a sus amigos y es cuando ve a todos boca abierta incluso a Lupin. **\- No es la persona que finge ser.**

 **-Pues por favor explícamelo Hermione porque desde lo conozco el solo ha sido un insufrible.-** Harry que se había mantenido callado por fin hablo

 **-Créeme a mí también me costó mucho creerlo, pero puede ser bueno, de cierta manera al menos, es muy agradable y él ha sido mi apoyo por todo este tiempo.-** Hermione se sentía realmente rara defendiendo a Draco Malfoy, pero es que mucho había cambiado entre ellos.

 **-Tanto como para de sangre sucia te llame pequeña.-** Ron dijo eso no como pregunta más bien como afirmación que lanzaba.

 **-Ron no tienes que lanzarme afirmaciones, ya me di cuenta sola, simplemente puedo decirles que podemos confiar en los Malfoy, me han enseñado mucho y así poder derrotar a Voldemort.-** Hermione miro directamente a Harry. **– Ser libres y sin miedo a que nos persigan, podrás ser feliz Harry, ellos me han dicho como librar a Canuto.**

 **-¿Cómo pueden saberlo?-** Harry respondió con cara de duda total.

 **-Te lo tendré que explicar luego, tenemos que estar en Hogwarts para eso.-** Hermione miro a todos **.- Nunca los he defraudado, siempre he sido leal, pero muchas cosas van a cambiar, quiero que me apoyen.**

 **-Hermione ya te lo he dicho, eres la bruja más brillante que he conocido.-** Remus Lupin empezó a hablar **.- Si tu confías sé que por algo, no creer en ti sería de los peores errores que podríamos cometer.**

 **-Aunque Malfoy no me cae para nada, siempre estaré para ti Mine.-** Ron al fin había bajado la guardia para demostrar su apoyo.

 **-¿Quién sería Harry Potter sin Hermione?-** Harry la abrazo y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, el cual por muy amiga que sea Ginny sintió celos, tal vez con la nueva Hermione se sienta intimidada.

 **-Hermione ¿Cómo es tu nombre ahora?-** Luna hizo que todos la voltearan a ver pues realmente nadie se le había ocurrido.

Hermione soltó un ligero suspiro y le contestó a la rubia. **\- Hermione Daiana Griffin Bellerose.**

 **-Es un nombre realmente hermoso.-** Dijo Luna con su característico aire soñador.

 **-Gracias Luna, chicos debo volver a mi fiesta, por favor diviértanse coman bien, cualquier cosa avísenme.-** Hermione se quedó viendo unos segundos que no se movían así que ella tomó iniciativa. **\- Con permiso.-** Se dio vuelta y camino hacia la fiesta.

 **-¿Crees en ella?-** Ron dijo una vez que Hermione y los demás se hayan ido.

 **-Demasiado pero Malfoy es el que no me cuadra.-** Harry

 **-No quiero perderla.-** Ron se sonrojo por unos segundos. **\- Claro como amiga.-**

 **-Claro como amiga.-** Harry repitió a frase del pelirrojo con algo de burla y camino hacia la fiesta.

Mientras tanto Hermione caminaba dos pasos y ya había alguien nuevo que le hablaba y se ofrecía para hacer negocios así que Hermione tuvo que aclarar una mil veces que los encargados eran los Malfoy. Hasta que una mano la jala hacia la pista de baile sin previo aviso.

 **-Lo más tonto que te he escuchado decir "Grita mi nombre" sabias que estábamos en la sala de conferencia.-**

 **-Lo sé.-** Draco mostró una de sus sonrisas picaras. **\- Es muy divertido ver a Weasley mas rojo de lo normal.**

 **-Eres malo.-**

 **-Eso lo sabias perfectamente, mucho antes de salir.-**

 **-Hablas como si fuéramos a citas Draco.-**

 **-Si fuimos a una…-**

 **-Una después de no haber comido todo el día por ayudarme, te invite a comer.-**

 **-Fue una cita.-**

 **-Sueña Draquito.-**

 **-Prefiero estar despierto y hacer que suceda.-**

 **-¿De qué liendras hablas ahora?-**

 **-Tranquila mientras disfruta tu fiesta.-**

 **-Draco…-**

 **-Mande.-**

 **-Gracias por todo.-** Hermione le abrazo cuando terminó el baile, fue largo pero nada incomodo, ya casi nada era incomodo con él.

 **-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que te hice.-** Draco soltó un suspiro.

 **-Ya quedo perdonado.-** Se inclinó un poco le dio un ligero beso en su mejilla. **\- Hace un tiempo.-** Cuando vio que estaban al centro de la pista de baile y que todo el mundo los miraba y sintió flashes pero luego vio a Rita y eso le hizo enojarse así que le susurro su acompañante **.- Rita está acá, no soporto verla.**

 **-Yo me encargo, mientras come algo que no come desde la mañana.-** Draco se fue sin esperar respuesta a encargarse de la entrometida.

Cuando volteo vio a Ron yendo hacia su jardín así que ella se dirigió para allá, realmente extrañaba al pelirrojo.

 **-Ron…-** Lo llamo Hermione cuando una voz apenas audible pero suficiente para que el chico la escuchase.

 **-Mione…-** Volteo a verla directamente. **-Me olvide decirte que estas hermosa.**

 **-Entre los reclamos, creo que si.-** Soltó un ligero suspiro. **-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien.**

 **-Lamento por la escena pero todo es tan…raro, tu siendo una gran sangre pura, Malfoy…-**

 **-Malfoy es mi amigo Ron.-**

 **-¿Enserio? Parece llevarse muy bien.-**

 **-Pensaste que yo estaba con Malfoy ¿Verdad?-**

 **-No fui el único.-**

 **-No hay razón de…-** Ron rápidamente la interrumpió.

 **-No finjas por favor, eso me haría más daño.-**

 **-Pero yo en un ningún momento he fingido, lo que te digo es enserio yo con Malfoy no una relación amorosa.-**

 **-¿Ya te dijeron que estas comprometida? ¿De qué tamaño es tu cuenta en Gringotts? ¿Le enviaste ropa a mi familia porque somos unos pobretones y no querías sentir vergüenza Hermione?-** Ron se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a Hermione, mientras a esta se le caída una lagrima. **-No malogres tu maquillaje con hipocresía.**

 **-No sé por qué me hablas así Ron, yo solo fui cordial por cómo te vi en el baile ¿Eso es ser hipócrita? ¡Mi cuenta puede ser del tamaño de esta casa! Pero eso signifique que eso me cambia.-** Hermione alzo su voz y se le caían muchas lágrimas esta vez. **-No a todos nos cambia la fortuna y la fama…-**

 **-Por eso has hecho esta fiesta ¿Verdad? No sabes cómo gastar tu dinero pero Hermione mi familia no necesita caridad.-**

 **-Tu familia ha sido como la mía casi toda mi vida, eso no es caridad es agradecimiento.-** Hermione tomó la compostura y dejo de llorar. **– Puedes retirarte si no te sientes cómodo, yo no tengo que parla mal en mi fiesta por un tonto que no puede comprenderme.-**

 **-Yo quería a Hermione Granger.-**

 **-Yo te querría así vuelvas a nacer.-** Hermione le agarro del hombro e hizo que volteara. **\- Aunque sea sangre pura, aunque todo un dineral, aunque viva en una mansión, aunque ahora haga estas fiestas siempre seré la misma Hermione, aunque mis ojos no sean los mismos, aunque mi cabello sea rubio aunque se me vea distinta, mi alma está aquí.-** Hermione se acercó a él y señalo con su mano su pecho. **-He aguantado de todo desde primer año…te he ayudado en todo, hasta en las malditas tareas Ronald.-**

 **-Hermione yo…-** Se acercó a ella, demasiado solo quedaban dos centímetros de diferencia. **\- No soy lo mejor para ti.-**

 **-¿Desde cuándo eso te importa? Desde que tengo fortuna de seguro, lo único que haces es herirme.-** Hermione lo miró y no pudo evitarlo ese chico le hacía daño y luego lo disculpaba casi como un círculo vicioso, pero ella quería besarlo y ya estaba cerca.

 **-Hermione estoy saliendo con alguien.-** El seguía sin moverse pero ella de golpe se alejó de él. **\- Pero me gustas tú, solo que nunca tuve el valor.-**

 **-Hasta que te sentiste amenazado, tan típico de ti…-** Hermione agachó la cabeza y se la agarro pues ya no soportaba esa situación. **\- Como no me lo imagine ¡Tremenda escena que me has montado! Weasley si lo que dices es cierto no sé porque seguimos hablando.-**

 **-Ya te lo dije me gustas tú.-**

 **-No me lo has dicho antes, has esperado a que peleáramos, no sé cómo pude haber tenido la esperanza de que…-** Hermione lo miró estaba muy furiosa, sentía unas ganas de matar al pelirrojo que aun en esa situación seguía con la mirada perdida. **\- Yo si te hubiera esperado pero ahora ya no ¡Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana Ronald Weasley!-**

 **-Hermione por favor…-**

 **-Por favor nada, puedes retirarte Ronald ya no hay nada que hablar.-**

 **-Te quie…-** Ron no pudo terminar porque ya tenía a Draco Malfoy frente a él. **\- No te metas Malfoy.**

 **-Ella ha pedido que te retires.-**

 **-Solo estamos hablando.-**

 **-Retírate antes que te saque a patadas de acá junto con toda tu mancha de pelirrojos.-**

 **-Draco tranquilo.-** Hermione puso su mano en su hombro. **\- Ron ya se va ¿Verdad?**

 **-Creo que no, ya no tiene sentido estar acá, nos vemos en la escuela lejos de la serpiente.-** Retiro sin decir más.

 **-¿Por qué lloras por ese pobretón?-**

 **-Le iba a dar una oportunidad…-**

 **-Mala idea.-**

 **-Cuando Delfina me dijo que no iría al cuarto de mis padres hasta mi pareja estable lo primero que pensé fue en Ron.-**

 **-Ay princesa ya vez que el no vale la pena.-**

 **-Lo sé.-** Hermione se arregló el maquillaje con un hechizo. **\- Ya estoy mejor, lo que no es, no es.**

 **-Vamos te presentare a mis fieles amigos excepto Crabe y Goyle no han podido venir lamentablemente.-**

 **-Preséntame a las serpientes entonces.-**

Hermione siguió a Malfoy hasta un lado de la casa donde se encontraba una chica relativamente alta un poco más que Hermione, delgada de piel blanca y cabello negro que le hacía resaltar y unos ojos verdes que le hacían ver muy bonita pues era de lo que más resaltaba en ella, luego se fijó en un hombre alto y delgado casi como Draco pero era unos centímetros más bajo y tenía una piel oscura y unos ojos marrones era de un semblante serio pero no más que el tercer chico que estaba ahí pues este mostraba un aire más misterioso era más bajo que los otros dos chicos pero aún se le considera alto, tenía unos ojos marrones con verde que le daban un toque especial junto a su piel igual de clara que la chica.

 **-Hermione ellos son Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.-** Draco señalo a cada uno presentándolos en el orden en la cual Hermione los había descrito en su mente.

 **-¿Quién diría que la gran hija perdida de los Griffin eras la _sangre sucia_ de Hogwarts?- **Dijo Blaise pero rápidamente aclaró lo que quiso decir. **\- No es que tenga prejuicios me refería al hecho que siempre te hayan hecho la vida imposible aquí mis amigos e incluyéndome por algo que no eres, aunque ya sabrás tú la razón.-**

 **-Creo que te entiendo Blaise…-** Aunque no estaba del todo convencida.

 **-Disculpa a mi amigo, se siente amenazado por la belleza que derrochas.-** Theodore se acercó un poco más a Hermione para agarrar su mano y darle un casto beso en ella. **\- Theodore Nott a tus servicios.**

 **-Hermione, bienvenida a nuestro mundo, linda fiesta por cierto.-** Esta vez fue Pansy quien hablo.

 **-Mucho gusto, gracias por venir.-**

 **-No es nada preciosa.-** Fue Blaise quien hablo esta vez y le guiño l ojo lo cual hizo que la mejillas de Hermione se tornearan rosas.

 **-Si bueno es suficiente de coquetería o la _leoncita_ se tornara del color de su casa.- **Draco quien aún se encontraba a lado de Hermione le agarro de la cintura lo cual hizo que Hermione se tornará más roja.

 **\- Creo que tu tampoco ayudas mucho.-** Esta vez fue Pansy quien hablo sin emoción alguna realmente no sabía si fue una broma o celos.

 **-¿Y ya compraron sus libros?-** Hermione quería hablar de cualquier cosa menos de como su cuerpo la traicionaba.

 **-Mi elfo me los compró porque he estado de viaje recién regresé hoy.-** Respondió Pansy con bastante naturalidad.

 **-A mi igual.-** Acotó Blaise.

 **-Bueno yo si fui a comprarlos ¿Y ustedes?-** Dijo esta vez Theodore, Hermione sintió que era el que tenía mejor su parte humana, Hermione iba a contestar pero Draco se le adelantó.

 **-¿Por qué supones que hemos estado juntos todo el tiempo?-**

 **-Por el mismo hecho por el cual la tienes agarrada de la cintura tal vez.-** Blaise fue quien dijo esto y nos dio una sonrisa coqueta la cual hizo tensarse a Draco pero no dejo de agarrarla.

 **-Bueno ya no es hija de muggles así que no es preocupante pero Draco ¿Ahora te gusta las Gryffindor?-** Esta vez fue Pansy quien empezó a fastidiarnos.

 **-Para que sepas ella pudo entrar a cualquier casa el sombrero no sabía en cual ponerle.-** Dijo Draco orgulloso, Hermione no sabía bien porque.

 **-En realidad a mí me pusieron en Gryffindor por lo que me faltaba…amigos, socializar…-** Hermione vio que Blaise iba a decir algo y ella se le adelanto. **\- Sé que en Slytherin están las amistades más leales pero con mi título de sangre sucia que tenía posiblemente hubiese hecho de todo menos amigos.**

 **-Tienes mucho de razón en eso, aunque realmente es sorprendente como todos entramos a las casas por qué es lo que más nos caracteriza y tú entraste porque era lo que te faltaba.-** Theodore la miró con cautela. **\- Aunque no te veo como alguien ambicioso como para entrar en perfil de Slytherin.**

 **-Es que aún no me has visto estudiar.-** Miro a Draco de reojo y este solo sonrió. **\- Mi ambición no era por fortuna o fama sino es en otro aspecto, era la _Sangre Sucia_ más conocida tal vez, pero eso no hizo que me caracterizara sino más bien por mi inteligencia que superaba a muchos _Sangres Puras._**

 **-Eso es muy cierto.-** Dijo Pansy. **-Aunque ahora eres realmente famosa por luz propia y no por ser amiga de Potter o romper corazones.**

 **-Cierto.-** Afirmó Hermione.

 **-¿Cómo hiciste para ganarte al padre de Malfoy? ¿O es que ustedes están comprometidos?-** Blaise miró a Hermione y a Draco a ver si por ahí encontraba algún joya de compromiso.

 **-No para nada.-** Se apuró a decir Hermione. **\- Yo no he hecho nada realmente…-**

 **-Imposible.-** Dijo Pansy.

 **-Concuerdo completamente con Pansy.-** Dijo Theodore que al parecer tenía mejor intelecto del grupo.

 **-Pues Hermione no miente ella no ha hecho nada para ganarse a mi padre y mucho menos mi madre.-** Todos miraban al rubio esperando un pero. **-Creo que Hermione se puede ganar el corazón de quien se lo proponga.-**

 **-¿Incluía el tuyo?-** Dijo Pansy con sorna.

 **-No se juega con eso Parkinson, lo sabes.-**

 **-¿Por qué?-** Dijo Hermione con inocencia. **\- ¿Tan mal estoy?**

 **-Claro que no, eres preciosa, solo que dicen que los Malfoy tienen una maldición que hace que se enamoren solo una vez.-** Dijo Blaise agarrando su mano intentando tranquilizándola.

 **-¿Pero Pansy y Draco no fueron novios?-** Theodore dio una gran carcajada en ese momento.

 **-Para nada, Draco no cree en la maldición pero hasta ahora nunca ha tenido una relación seria.-** Dijo Theodore luego de reír.

 **-Oh disculpa.-** Dijo Hermione viendo al rubio y a la pelinegra.

 **-No hay nada que disculpar leona, era cosa de apariencia.-** Dijo Pansy tomándole poca importancia a lo que dijo Hermione.

 **-Bueno…nunca respondiste si fueron por sus libros.-** Dijo Theodore luego de unos segundos de silencio.

 **-Íbamos a ir mañana o pasado, estos días he estado ocupada con Draco.-** Respondió Hermione.

 **-¿Ambos? ¿Todo el verano?-**

 **-No todo, desde que Hermione se enteró, más o menos dos semanas después de salir del colegio.-** Dijo Draco calculando en su mente.

 **-Técnicamente todo el verano ¿Tus padres adoptivos te dejaron algo?-** Dijo Theodore

 **-Además de dinero muggle de su seguro de vida y dinero ahorrado, la casa donde vivía y una casa de campo que teníamos.-** Dijo Hermione con naturalidad.

 **-¿Qué harás con lo que te dieron?-** Preguntó Pansy.

 **-Conservarlo uno nunca cuando lo necesita.-**

 **-Buena estrategia.-** Dijo Theodore con una mueca disimulada de asombro.

 **-Chicos creo que tenemos que irnos, Hermione debe estar exhausta.-** Dijo Pansy mirando a Blaise y Theodore. **\- Gusto de conocerte Hermione, espero seguir viéndote.-** Pansy miró a Draco esta vez. **\- Hasta luego rubio.-**

 **-Descansa preciosa, espero verte más seguido en Hogwarts.-** Dijo Zabini dándole una sonrisa a Hermione y luego vio a Draco. **\- Te veo luego hermano.-**

 **-Hermione un placer conocerte espero poder seguir hablando en alguna ocasión.-** Theodore se limitó a solo sonreírle a Hermione y luego ver a Draco. **\- Nos vemos luego.-**

 **-Hasta luego gracia por venir.-** Dijo Hermione y luego de ver que sus amigos de Draco ya se habían ido miro al rubio.- **Te has mantenido bastante callado Draco.-**

 **-Claro que no, si hablé.-**

 **-Lo justo y necesario, no me engañe yo sé que tú hablas más.-**

 **-Es que quería ver como se comprobaba mi teoría.-**

 **-¿Cuál teoría?-**

 **-Puedes ganarte el corazón de cualquiera.-**

 **-Pero no incluye el tuyo ¿Verdad?-** Hermione alzo la mirada y se paró frente al para verle a los ojos.

 **-Tienes mucho que aprender pequeña.-**

Luego de un rato la gente se iba yendo hasta que solo quedaron los Weasley y Harry, a excepción de Ron, también estaban los Malfoy pero a otro lado de la sala sentados.

 **-Señora Weasley buenas noches, ya es tarde.-** Dijo Hermione acercándose.

 **-Si lo sé hija, solo quería quedarme para hablar contigo.-**

- **¿Pasó algo?-**

 **-Lo que pasa es que ya sabe la escena que te hizo Ron en el jardín.-** Dijo uno de los gemelos, Fred.

 **-¿Cómo?-**

 **-Ron vino a mí para quejarse y contarme pero no contaba con su mamá lo estaba escuchando.-** Dijo Harry.

 **-Tranquila Hermione nosotros nos encargaremos del tonto de nuestro hermano.-** Volvió a decir Fred.

 **-Tenemos pensado un par de bromas para nuestro querido hermano.-** Le siguió la corriente su gemelo, George.

 **-Lamento que esto pase, no he podido estar ahí para ti todo este tiempo, ha de haber sido duro para ti…-** Dijo la señora Weasley.

 **-No se preocupe señora Weasley, estaré bien, le puedo asegurar que me han tratado muy bien y me han apoyado bastante, usted no tiene la culpa lo que paso con Ronald.-**

 **-Cualquier cosa solo avísame Hermione.-** Dijo Harry dándole el apoyo que merecía a Hermione.

 **-Gracias enserio, espero que le haya gustado los regalos que les hice.-** Dijo Hermione.

 **-¡Claro que sí, si están de lujo estos trajes!-** Esta vez fueron ambos gemelos al unísono.

 **-Me han encantado los 4 vestidos que me has enviado.-** Dijo Ginny en voz baja.

 **-Es que yo elegí dos y Draco dos, el que te pusieras ganaba la apuesta.-**

 **-¿Quién gano?-** Dijo Harry intrigado.

 **-Yo por supuesto.-**

 **-A mí me ha encantado el collar de perlas, gracias hija.-** Dijo la señora Weasley abrazándola.

 **-No hay de que señora Weasley.-** Dijo Hermione correspondiendo al abrazo. **\- ¿Ya se fue Bill?-**

 **-Si hace un rato se fue con Fleur.-** Respondió Ginny.

 **-Bueno se hace tarde, es mejor que vayan, me dio gusto verlos.-** Dijo Hermione.

 **-Adiós Hermione.-** Dijeron los gemelos junto a su madre.

 **-Estaremos en contacto.-** Dijo el señor Weasley para ir tras su esposa.

 **-Te veo en Hogwarts amiga.-** Dijo Ginny.

 **-Hermione, cualquier cosa mándame una carta, un patronus, lo que desees pero quiero estar al tanto de ti.-** Dijo Harry pero Hermione lo abrazo para que se tranquilizara.

 **-Estaré bien, esto ha sido mucho mejor de lo que esperé.-** Dijo Hermione separándose de él.

 **-Te quiero, nos vemos luego.-** Harry le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se retiró con los Weasley en la chimenea

 **-Bueno ya que se han ido todos los elfos pueden limpiar.-** Dijo el señor Malfoy.

 **-No papá, hoy limpiare hoy con Hermione.-** Dijo de mala gana Draco.

 **-¿Pero porque hijo?-** Dijo Narcissa sin comprender.

 **-Porque Draco me hizo una apuesta y perdió así que hoy los elfos descansan.-** Dijo Hermione alegre.

 **-Un Malfoy siempre cumple, pero es tarde…-**

 **-No se preocupe él puede dormir aquí.-** Dijo Hermione pero rápidamente añadió. **\- En el cuarto de huéspedes claro.-**

 **-Si es así pues nada más te deseo suerte Draco.-**

 **-Gracias padre ¿Podrían enviar un elfo mi pijama? Simplemente que la dejen en la habitación de Mione.-** Dijo Draco sin mucho ánimo.

 **-Está bien hijo, mañana ambos vengan a desayunar a la casa.-** Dijo Narcissa dándole un beso en la frente a ambos para luego irse con su esposo.

 **-Levanta el ánimo rubio, si terminamos rápido podremos descansar.-** Dijo Hermione mientras subía a cambiarse de ropa.

 **-¡Que divertido Hermione!-** Dijo Draco mientras que con su varita levitaba las copas y las llevaba a la cocina.

 **-¡Draco llego tu ropa!-**

 **-¡Voy!-**

Draco subió los escaleras y entro al cuarto de Hermione encontrando a esta misma terminando de ponerse un polo de pijama de espalda.

 **-Draco se toca la puerta…-**

 **-Lo sé, lo siento.-** Dijo un muy apenado Draco.

 **-Bueno no has visto nada grave así que quedas perdonado, anda cámbiate mientras voy lavando los trastes.-**

Luego de eso Hermione bajó a lavar y luego llego Malfoy ya cambiado a limpiar el salón, luego de casi dos horas de limpiar y entre quejas de cierto rubio cansado terminaron y encontraron una botella de champan y de vino abiertas pero completamente llenas así que se pusieron a tomar "para no desperdiciar" además Draco acotaba de que "se lo merecían por el arduo trabajo" y es así que entre risa y juego ambos estaban tan cansados que dejaron sus copas vacías sobre la mesa y se levantaron con sus varias copas encima y subieron para irse a dormir al fin, el problema fue al que ambos chicos no estaban del todo consientes así que ambos entraron al cuarto de Hermione, Draco se acomodó en su cama al igual que Hermione y se abrazaron inconscientemente y es así como _duermen todo lo que quedaba de la noche hasta el amanecer._


	5. Capítulo 5: Callejón Diagon

Hermione al despertar sintió estar sobre algo un poco más rígido que el colchón de su cama pero aun así era cómodo, aun ella no estaba del todo consciente por lo muy cansada que estaba, hasta que en su mente vio como si fuera una película lo último que había hecho y es cuando sus ojos se abren de golpe.

 **-¡Draco despierta! Tenemos que ir a desayunar con tus padres.-** Dijo Hermione incorporándose y viendo que realmente ella había estado descansando sobre su pecho, al ver que tenían y recordaron que solo durmieron juntos de mucho cansancio hizo que se tranquilizara un poco.

 **-Hermione por más que me encante haber despertado junto a ti esa no es manera de levantar a la gente…-** La adormilada voz de Draco se hizo escuchar. **\- ¿Qué hora es?-**

Hermione se dio cuenta de que eran apenas las siete de la mañana y se sintió un poco culpable pero aun así lo disimulo.

 **-No importa la hora, debemos estar listos de una vez no queremos llegar tarde.-** Dijo Hermione levantándose con su camión que usaba para dormir, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Draco tenía la mitad de su camisa de pijama desabrochada y el pobre chico mostraba un poco e cansancio que sentía, eso le pareció de cierto modo ternura.

 **-Mione aunque quisiera no tengo ropa acá.-**

- **Mandaré a Delfina por tu ropa, mientras me daré un baño espero que cuando salga tú ya estés bien despierto _Draquito.-_ **

Luego de eso Hermione se metió a su baño, no sin antes pedirle el favor a su dulce elfina de que le trajera ropa a Draco, luego de una larga ducha se cambió dentro de su baño ya que no sabía si aun Draco estaría afuera así que metió su ropa antes de bañarse, se vistió rápidamente, quería estar cómoda pero tenía que verse elegante de toda maneras así que opto por una blusa blanca suelta junto a unos shorts estampados de tela con colores rojizos y encima un cárdigan blanco que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y de zapatos se puso unos botines con tacón de color negro con detalles dorados. Luego de secarse en cabello, peinarlo, ponerse un poco de maquillaje y un rosa en los labios salió de su baño y encontró una cama tendida y escuchó que Draco salía del baño que estaba al lado de su alcoba, fue a encontrarse con él y encontró al chico con una toalla revoloteando su cabello vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalón azul marino con unos zapatos a juego.

 **-Buenos días rubio.-** Dijo Hermione en forma de burla

 **-Buenos días _rubia.-_** Le respondió Draco de la misma manera, Hermione se había olvidado de que era rubia ahora.

 **-Es hora de irnos, no quiero llegar tarde.-**

 **-Dudo mucho que mis padres consideren tarde siendo las siete y cuarenta de la mañana.-** Soltó Draco lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara un poco.

 **-Disculpa…-**

 **-Me deberás más que una disculpa Hermione Daiana Griffin Bellerose…-** Dijo Draco acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione pero se fue a dejar realmente la toalla en el cuarto de Hermione **.- Bueno ¿Nos vamos? Por te ves reluciente-** Dijo mostrando una de sus sonrisas picaras.

 **-Claro, vamos saliendo y gracias.-** Dijo una sonrojada Hermione.

Y es así como amos jóvenes se fueron caminando a la Mansión Malfoy donde estaba una reluciente Narcissa Malfoy esperando detrás de la puerta de entrada.

 **-Buenos días** **hijos ¿Qué tal amanecieron?-** Dijo una muy feliz señora Malfoy dándoles paso para que entren.

 **-Yo bien pero Draco por otro lado…-**

 **-Me siento como elfo domestico.-**

 **-Creo que ese era el punto ¿Verdad Hermione?-** Dijo Narcissa viendo a una joven que solo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza mientras se adentraba a la gran Mansión, que era muy parecida a la suya solo que sus tonos eran más grisáceos y color hueso.

 **-¿Y mi padre?-** Dijo Draco al no ver a su padre en la sala principal.

 **-¡Oh! Nos está esperando en el comedor, debes ver el banquete que hemos preparado.-** Dijo Narcissa realmente emocionada mientras dejaba a su hijo en estado de shock.

 **-¿Ustedes lo han hecho?-** Dijo un Draco que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

 **-¡Pues claro! No somos unos inútiles hijo.-**

 **-Claro…-** Draco se acercó lentamente a Hermione y se agachó un poco para susurrarle en el oído. **\- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi familia Griffin?-**

 **-La estoy uniendo.-** Dijo Hermione en un susurro y miro fijamente a Malfoy, sintió que entro en un trance entre sus miradas el cual no fue desapercibido por Narcissa que sonreía aún más si es que esto era posible.

 **-No dejemos a mi padre, Hermione.-** Draco volvió a su postura y le tendió el brazo a la mencionada que gustosa lo acepto.

 **-¡Claro! Vamos que Lucius está emocionado.-** Narcissa emocionada mientras caminaba rápido pero sin perder su gracia mientras ambos jóvenes le seguían por detrás.

Narcissa abrió las puertas que da entrada a su gran comedor que al ingresar se dieron una gran sorpresa pues la mesa estaba llena de exquisiteces, unos tazones con fruta picada, budín con caramelo pegajoso, torta de chocolate, cereal, quesos, jamón, tostadas y diferente tipo de exquisiteces, en la cabecera se encontraba un sonriente Lucius que parecía tan emocionado como su esposa.

 **-Muy buenos días, por favor siéntanse y deleiten sus paladares.-** Dijo un alegre Lucius que le señalo sus asientos, Draco a su lado y Hermione a lado de este, Narcissa en contra de lo que cualquiera pensaría se sienta al otro la Lucius y no en la otra cabecera porque le encanta comer a lado de su esposo.

 **-Padres amo este desayuno…familiar pero ¿A qué se debe que ambos se hayan levantado a cocinar?-** Draco no podía aguantarse más por preguntar, Hermione se dio cuenta de la manera particular en la que el rubio se había referido al desayuno.

 **-Es que hijo al ver el sacrificio que hiciste de limpiar ayer quisimos seguir tu ejemplo y preparar el desayuno que déjame decirte que fue bastante entretenido.-** Narcissa hablo y miro a su marido que parecía concordar con lo que decía su esposa, mientras Draco estaba realmente estupefacto le mando una mirada a Hermione en la que le transmitía un "esta no es mi familia".

 **-Tengo que decir que se ve exquisito…-** Dijo Hermione al ver como sus tutores habían cambiado en el corto tiempo, además que con la presencia de ella ellos se ven más tranquilos menos estresados, Hermione nunca se había puesto a pensar lo mal que la pasaban tenido miedo a las amenazas de ese mestizo sin nariz, no hasta ahora que veía a la familia Malfoy.

 **-Come querida que se hizo con _amor_.-**Ya para esto después de escuchar las palabras de su madre Draco ya no sabía dónde poner su mandíbula.

Luego de un buen desayuno, entre charlas, anécdotas con los padres de Hermione y también alguna que otra anécdota vergonzosa de Draco, lo cual no le agrado mucho al ojigris no le dio mucha gracia, el desayuno se prolongó a dos horas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 **-Narcissa me disculparas pero tengo que retirarme a comprar unas cosas para la escuela solo tenemos esta semana para comprar todo.-** Dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

 **-Oh claro cariño, con todo esto de la fiesta se nos había olvidado que ambos debían volver a Hogwarts.-** Dijo Narcissa sonriéndoles a ambos. **-Puedes asearte en la habitación que tienes aquí y luego sales con Draco.-** Hermione pasaba tanto tiempo ahí que le mandaron a hacer su propia habitación, realmente la habían ambientado muy bien habían puesto un estante de libros y eso era lo que hacía perfecto, al menos para Hermione.

 **-Con cuidado y no regresen tarde, comprendo que almorzaran allá ¿Verdad?-** Hablo esta vez el patriarca de la familia Malfoy.

 **-Si padre lo más posible es que demoremos mucho entre todo lo que debemos comprar.-** Dijo Draco levantándose de la mesa.

 **-Hermione necesitaras tu llave de Gringotts.-** Lucius se levantó para irse a su oficina por su llave

 **-No se preocupe aún tengo dinero de cuando era hija de muggles.-** Hermione trato de detener a Lucius.

 **-Querida ten en cuenta que eres una Griffin ahora, eso conlleva que ahora no andes solo con unos cuantos gale0nes, además ahora tienes la oportunidad de comprar cosas más bonitas sin limitarte.-** Narcissa detuvo a su intentó de Hermione.

 **-No es tan malo leona solo es para que no andes con la soga en el cuello.-** Dijo Draco situándose a lado suyo.

 **-Una frase muggle…tendré que ceder ¿Verdad?-** Ambos Malfoy asintieron justo cuando volvía entrar Lucius con una llave en mano.

 **-Esta es la llave que me dieron tu padres para ti, es una gran fortuna realmente y es muy aparte de la que se usa para negocios por eso tiene una "H" grabada.-** Explico Lucius mientras le entregaba la llave a Hermione.

 **-Gracias por cuidarla, creo será mejor que Draco y yo nos apuremos.-** Hermione se volteó a ver a Draco.

 **-No hay de que, ahora vayan.-** Lucius le respondió con una sonrisa a Hermione que le hizo sentirse cada vez más unida a ellos ya no los veía como sus tutores legales ahora los ve más como la familia que les queda.

Luego de Hermione ir a su habitación y asearse para así poder ir a comprar lo que necesitaría para la escuela, salió de su habitación se encontró con Draco apoyado en la pared que apenas verla la acorraló.

 **-Draco ¡¿Ahora qué haces?!-** Draco respondió a la queja de la chica poniéndole su dedo en sus labios en señal en que bajara la voz.

 **-Hermione Daiana Griffin Bellerose dime tu qué estás haciendo.-** Draco dijo esto en un susurro que se podría decir que sensual, al ver la cara confundida de Hermione prosiguió. **\- Mi familia casi no la reconozco, todo ha cambiado desde tu llegada y solo ha sido dos meses dime ¿Qué pasará cuando sea un año, dos o tres? ¿Qué embrujo has usado leona?-** Mientras hablaba se acercaba mucho a Hermione hasta el punto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

 **-Sabes muy bien que yo no he hecho nada _Draquito_.-** Había humor en la voz de Hermione.

 **-No solo mis padres, inclusive a mi ¿Cuándo Draco Malfoy iba a hacer el trabajo de un elfo domestico? No sé qué has hecho…pero me gusta.-** Draco se acercó a Hermione peligrosamente acortando toda la distancia que había y le dio un beso en la mejilla **.- Gracias y ahora vamos que no quiero pasarme todo el día ahí.-**

 **-Claro vamos.-** Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja realmente estaba muy feliz con el cambio de los Malfoy y en especial con el de Draco, no era un santo pero tampoco era el monstruo que tanto se esforzaba en ser.

Luego de que ambos jóvenes tomaran la red flu, un par de adultos se quedaron en una esquina mirando cómo se iban.

 **-¿Tú crees que se enamoren alguien día querido?-** Narcissa sentía un gran cariño por Hermione.

 **-Draco es un Malfoy hecho y derecho y si se enamora de ella hará lo que sea para obtener su amor.-** Lucius miró a su esposa recordando cómo fue que ellos en su juventud vivieron su historia de amor.

 **-¿Y si no se enamora?-** En la voz de la ya adulta Narcissa Malfoy se podía percibir la preocupación de que no pasase.

 **-Querida yo creía que conocías a nuestro hijo no se la razón de la duda.-** Lucius acariciaba el hombro a su esposa.

 **-Si Lucius pero me siento algo desconfiada, nuestro hijo siempre le ha hecho daño a Hermione y no se…-** Narcissa realmente se mostraba afligida, tenía la esperanza de que su hijo estuviese con la joven.

 **-Creo que los Malfoy nos enamoramos de mujeres brillantes, sabias y de buen corazón. Lo que más me gusta de Hermione es como ella pudo perdonarnos tan rápido y entendernos.-** Lucius ahora miraba fijamente a su esposa.

 **-¿En serio crees que Draco se haya enamorado?-** Narcissa ahora lo miraba también a su esposo.

 **-Creo que siempre hubo algo, una chispa que le atraía de muchas maneras, su intelecto sobre todo ¿Es que acaso tú no te acuerdas con lujo detalle de cómo nos relataba Draco sobre la _pesada Granger?_ El ahí era solamente un niño, un niño dando sus primera señales, señales de cómo le gustaba aquella chica que simplemente era _prohibida_.- **Lucius dio un suspiro profundo y continuo. **\- No se cómo ha podido negarlo todo este tiempo, lo ha escondido en el muy profundo de su ser ¡Ya escuchaste a Hermione le hacia la vida cuadros! No encontró otra forma de tenerla ahí, de llamar su atención que molestándola, nosotros lo mandamos a mostrar apariencias pero el no solo hacia eso sino que aprovecho lo que le dijimos para acercarse a ella, aunque no de la manera correcta he de decir. Hermione no fue la única que sufrió.-**

 **-Como no me di cuenta.-** Narcissa estaba a punto de las lágrimas pero luego sonrió amargamente. **\- Me acuerdo cuando nos contó como ella era mejor en todo porque era una _insufrible rata de biblioteca,_ ** **no voy a decir si el la merece o no pero si nuestro Draco consigue su corazón será la mejor decisión que el haya tomado en su vida.-**

 **-Así como ya tome contigo.-** Le dio un dulce beso en la nariz a su esposa.

 **-Así como tú lo tomaste conmigo.-** Narcissa cerró los ojos para abrazar a su compañero de vida.

Mientras en el callejón Diagon estaban unos chicos haciendo unas compras para su vuelta a clase en Hogwarts. Ambos iban juntos, entraban y salían rápidamente de la tiendas, mientras que Hermione pedía y veía muy rápidamente lo que necesitaban, Draco agarraba las cosas y dejaba todo en manos de la ahora rubia Hermione. La ultima tienda en la que hicieron parada fue donde Hermione compraba sus plumas y pergaminos, ahí se dio el lujo de ver cada uno para elegir los mejores pues era algo que le gustaba, además de los libros.

 **-Mione ahora que ya terminamos las compras puede Delfina llevárselos a la mansión porque te juro que los "pocos" libros extras que compraste ya están pesando y no iré a comer con estas bolsas.-** Draco movió sus dedos en forma de comillas para que entendiera su sarcasmo, el realmente no estaba tan cansado como expresaba sino más bien se quería deshacer del bulto.

 **-¿Cómo piensas…?-** No pudo terminar la frase cuando vio a la dulce elfina aparecer. **\- Abusas de mi pobre elfina.**

 **-Ella fue voluntaria, así que no te enojes.-** Draco le dio sus bolsas a la elfina.

 **-No se preocupe…Hermione…solo me apareceré en la mansión Malfoy y dejare sus cosas.-** Delfina aun le costaba llamar por su nombre a su ama.

 **-Gracias Delfina ¿Por qué la mansión Malfoy?-** Dirigió su pregunta hacia Draco.

 **-Mi padres quieren que te quede a dormir y claro que a cenar.-** Dijo explicando lentamente.

 **-Bueno si así desean, Delfina ¿Luego puedes llevar algo de ropa a la mansión Malfoy?-** La voz amable de Hermione que le dio a Delfina hizo que esta ensanchará su sonrisa para luego ver a Draco con una mirada de complicidad y este solo asintió, esto no pasó desapercibido por Hermione.

 **-¡Hasta luego!-** La adorable elfina desapareció con todas las bolsas.

 **-¿Qué te traes con mi elfina Draco Lucius Malfoy Black?-** Lo miró amenazadoramente por unos segundos, no era novedad que ella defendiera a la criaturas. **\- Tú tienes un montón de elfos.-**

 **-Al igual que tú…, no me traigo nada, no sé de qué hablas.-** Draco movió la mano restándole importancia **.- Vamos a almorzar que muero de hambre yo invito, ya que tú me has pagado todos mis útiles Hermione buena forma para estrenar tu bolsa llena de galones de oro.-**

 **-Era para aminorar tiempo, además que es tanto que casi no influyó.-** Hermione realmente se sentía extraña andando con tanto dinero.

 **-No te olvides que ahora debes de andar con la chequera, no sabes cuándo estarás en apuros y la necesitaras.-** Draco agarró la mano de la rubia **.- Vamos que mi hambre no aguanta.**

Draco y Hermione fueron a un restaurante que había en la zona y comieron entre risas y bromas, Hermione siempre tenía costumbre de pedir un plato diferente que su acompañante para comer más que una cosa, ya tenía confianza con Draco por ello no había problema. Draco no tenía problema con eso, le parecía tierna la costumbre de la chica aunque debe admitir que con nadie más lo haría, Hermione era su pequeña excepción. Luego de comer el postre ambos chicos se levantaron a simplemente a pasear, al menos eso creía Hermione hasta que aparecieron frente a un lugar donde hacían los uniformes.

 **-Draco yo ya tengo mi túnica Malfoy.-**

 **-Lo sé, lo he visto por ello estamos aquí para que tengas uno más entallado, ahora debes verte mejor ¿Recuerdas?-**

Sin más entraron al local de madame Malkin en donde a la rubia le tomaron las medidas y le hicieron cuatro túnicas más entalladas además de su falda, blusa y sweater, también le dieron dos pares de colegio que recomendó la modista que le quedaría genial. Hermione una vez que terminaron pensó que era todo pero de ahí vino la modista entregándole bolsas con vestidos, blusas, túnicas, faldas, pantalones cortos y largos y hasta unos juegos de pijama, todos hecho a mano por la misma Malkin con unas telas hermosas y muy juveniles, ella le dio una lista al joven Malfoy, Hermione miro muy fijamente a Draco, no le gustó mucho que le haya traído con trampa al lugar y cuando se iba a acercar a pagar es cuando se enojó más.

 **-Señorita Griffin el joven Malfoy ya se encargó de pagarme.-** La señora le guiño el ojo de una manera muy divertida **.- Tiene un novio atento ¿Todo lo que le di es de su agrado?-**

 **-Claro que lo tengo…-** Hermione hablo entre dientes esta frase para luego incorporarse **.- Está todo perfecto y muy bello, gracias me retiro.**

Hermione salió del local como alma lleva al diablo, no sabía muy bien que le enojaba más si el hecho de que la hayan llevado con engaño o que Draco se haya encargado de pagar todo, Draco salió casi por su tras con casi todas las bolsas exceptuando la de los zapatos que fue la que cogió Hermione.

 **-Antes que te enojes y hagas un numero de pareja casada acá afuera quiero decirte que te traje aquí así porque era sorpresa, además que no me hubieras dejado pagarlo por tu pensamiento de _mujer independiente_.- **Draco le tomo de la mano a una Hermione ya más relajada al escuchar sus palabras. **\- Me gusta hacerte regalos solo que no me dejas ¿Puedes colaborar para al menos terminar con los tres últimos sitios que faltan? Por favor.-**

 **-Si me lo pides así…, no tengo porque negarme a recibir mi regalo completo, pero no vuelva a pasar.-**

 **-Tranquila pero eso significa ¿Qué tengo carta libre a hacerte regalos?-**

 **-Me gustan los detalles, pero no me gusta que me agobien de regalos, es por ello que me cerré un poco en eso, apenas llegue a tu hogar tus padres me regalaron al quinto día un auto, ropa, me dieron un cuarto completamente decorado y amueblado en tú mansión y tú me regalaste un collar de diamantes, me sentí ahogada apenas me estaba acostumbrando a su ritmo de vida.-** Explico Hermione mientras caminaba a la par de Draco.

 **-No me puse a pensar en ello, discúlpame entonces, ahora que lo entiendo, pero terminemos con este regalo.-**

Draco se detuvo esta vez en una tienda de zapatos en donde entregó la lista que Madame Malkin había puesto zapatos que serían perfectos para los conjuntos, Hermione eligió dos pares más que le encantaron tanto que decidió pedírselo a Draco, a este le gusto que la chica se soltará más y se dejará llevar a su día de engreimiento.

Luego de termina ahí Draco le agarró de la mano, haciendo una maniobra con las bolsas porque había decidido hacer esto sin ayuda de sus elfos, la llevo hasta una tienda de joyería, al parecer el rubio ya había ido para elegir algunos collares, pulseras, un aro y un anillo con una esmeralda y dos diademas de plata, una decorada con pequeños diamantes y la otra en forma de espiga, no eran coronas sino más bien unas cintas para el cabello, solo necesitaba que Hermione diera el visto bueno, lo cual hizo ya que estaba maravillada con tanta joyería, luego salieron con unas tres cajas donde estaban envueltas las muchas joyas que le acababan de regalar, intentó ayudar al rubio aunque sea con esos paquetes ya que este además de agarrarla de la mano para guiarla también estaba cargando como mínimo unas veinte bolsas de la ropa y los zapatos que iban muy bien empacados para intentar de usar las menor cantidad de bolsas posibles.

 **-Draco tenemos muchas cosas creo que deberíamos detenernos si no queremos un accidente ¿Qué más me vas a comprar? ¿Ropa interior acaso?-** Hermione soltó una pequeña risa ante su broma y vio a Draco que estaba serio. **\- ¡Estás loco Malfoy si crees que haré eso contigo!-**

 **-Es broma Mione ¿Ahora no sabes aceptar bromas?-** El ojigris rio en voz baja **.- Vamos entra es aquí.-**

 **-¿Qué me compraras aquí?-** Hermione miraba la tienda en lo que entraba pues ahí vendían muchas cosas así que no sabía a qué habían ido.

 **-¡Señor Malfoy! Gusto de verlo.-** Un señor de edad adulta se acercó a saludar a Draco y luego volteo a ver a Hermione **.- Señorita Griffin gusto de conocerla soy Don Puckle bienvenidos a mi tienda, por acá está su pedido Señor Malfoy.-**

Hermione aun miraba extraña el pequeño local sin entender que era lo que vendía con exactitud, mientras seguía al señor hasta que se detuvo frente uno hermoso juego de baúles.

 **-¿Este es mi último regalo?** \- Hermione realmente le había encantado puesto que su baúl no era su favorito pero no había encontrado uno que le guste más.

- **En realidad… -** Draco no pudo terminar pues el señor que tenían en frente salto al recordar que le faltaba algo.

 **-Es verdad, falta esto.-** Le entregó un paquete a Hermione, al ver su mirada de confusión explicó **.- Son libros traídos de muchas partes del mundo, con hechizos que usan en cada región, culturas, etc. Obviamente traducidos.-**

 **-Disculpe si lo ofendo pero ¿Exactamente que vende esta tienda tan particular?-** Hermione ya no podía con su curiosidad.

 **-¡Oh claro que no es un ofensa! No sabes la cantidad de veces que me lo han preguntado, verá esta es una tienda de viajes y de mis viajes, hay cosas que son para viajar muy esenciales y hay cosas que yo mismo he traído de mis viajes que son particulares, ahora mi hijo es quien viaja honestamente porque yo estoy algo viejo aunque a veces lo acompaño, es lo que amo hacer y de lo que vivo también.-** El señor hablaba con un carisma explosivo, que le hacía algo de gracia a los jóvenes pero al mismo tiempo le parecía amable.

 **-Muchas gracias Don Puckle, ahora falta Hermione le dé su visto bueno .-** Draco miró a Hermione para ver su respuesta a su ultimo regalo.

 **-Está perfecto me encanta.-** Hermione ensanchó aún más la sonrisa **.- ¿Pero cómo nos iremos?-**

 **-El señor nos prestará su chimenea.-**

 **-Muchas gracias Don Puckle.-** Hermione le dio una sonrisa al señor de esas que solo ella puede dar.

 **-Como me encantan las jóvenes parejas…-** El señor soltó esto con un aire nostálgico.

Luego de eso Hermione y Draco acomodaron todos los baúles en la chimenea y fueron hacia la Mansión Malfoy donde se encontraron con una escena muy divertida de Narcissa con sus elfos poniendo la mesa mientras Lucius traía un pavo para ponerlo en el centro, al parecer la pareja había encontrado un gusto por la cocina, así que Hermione y Draco le pidieron a los elfos que dejaran todo en la habitación de Hermione mientras ellos iban a ayudar a Narcissa y Lucius, luego de eso cenaron, entre risas y mientras Hermione contaba el regalo que le había dado Draco y de cómo fueron apretados en la red flu, se sintió un momento tan familiar y la pareja de casados no dejaba de verse en señal de complicidad al ver cómo había resultado la salida de aquel par de jóvenes rubios. Luego de que ya fuera tarde cada uno se levantó se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, Draco acompaño a Hermione hasta su habitación pues esta quedaba exactamente al costado de la suya y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

Así fue como Hermione se aseo y se puso su pijama nueva pues le había gustado mucho, era de seda azul eléctrico que le daba un toque especial al contraste con sus ojos, se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar en cómo había pasado todo ese día, se había vuelto especial porque nunca había experimentado una compra como eso, recordaba todo con gracia hasta que…

 **-¿Acaso la gente ha dicho, supuesto de que Draco y yo somos novios?-** Pensó y recordó como los había llamado los dueños de las tiendas y hasta el mismo camarero del restaurante les había dicho que se veían muy dulce juntos **.- ¿Draco ha dejado que le vayan diciendo que eran pareja?-** Luego se dio cuenta que ella no se había dado cuenta como les habían llamado hasta ese momento **.- Estábamos muy distraídos.-** Luego de ese impacto y tranquilizarse se fue durmiendo.

 _Lo que no sabía es que cierto rubio si había sido consiente de cómo los llamaba…_


	6. Capítulo 6: Selección Griffin

Hermione pasó el resto de la semana con los Malfoy, ahora era lo más cerca que tenía a una familia, por el momento no se habla con los Weasley por el problema que tuvo con Ron y bueno Harry que siempre andaba con ellos así que tampoco tenía mucha comunicación con él, solo le había enviado una carta para avisarle que se sentaría con Malfoy en el tren y que lo vería después de que todos se hayan ido a dormir en el segundo piso para así conversar todo lo que tenía planeado con los Malfoy. También le tuve que explicar de la selección que volvería a tener y que lo más posible es que no sea enviada a Gryffindor, realmente Hermione solo buscaba su apoyo, a lo que Harry contesto algo frio que la tenía aunque no le gustase mucho la idea, realmente si confiaba en ella el detalle era Malfoy en su vida ahora, no era del todo de su agrado pero solo le quedaba respirar y apoyar a su amiga en todo lo que podía, como siempre hizo.

Por otro lado Ron estaba entre la espada y la pared, ahora tenía una novia, pero también tenía a una Hermione que además de más bella el sentía que más valiente y con mucha clase, era cierto, Hermione había cambiado demasiado, no solo en apellidos y nombre, además de su apariencia, ella lucia como una mujer más fuerte y segura, siempre fue increíblemente brillante pero ahora no solo sobresalía eso de ella sino que su sensualidad natural de mujer era aún más enfatizada, por si eso era poco, en los dos meses que se había quedado con los Malfoy la hicieron volverse en una dama sangre pura, un porte, un caminar distinto, eso es lo que le hacía dudar mucho a Ron y como era un idiota con la sensibilidad de una roca entonces no hacía nada más que alejar a la dulce Hermione que por años había tenido fuertes sentimientos por aquel pelirrojo sin saber que este mismo también se sentía muy atraído por ella, era su amor platónico, siempre él creyendo que ella era mucho para él, ahora lo es peor, el simplemente creía que era inalcanzable, peor aún él creía que en algún momento ella se daría cuenta y se lo tiraría en cara, su fortuna, su sangre, su linaje, su inteligencia, habilidad, todas esas cosas que no solo ella era mejor sino que lo superaba con creses, el pobre pelirrojo siempre se ha sentido inseguro hasta intimidado por sus amigos, ahora no solo tenía a "el niño que vivió" como su mejor amigo sino que se le sumaba "la hija perdida Griffin" y aunque aún Hermione no estuviese al tanto de su propia leyenda, casi todo el mundo mágico la sabía casi como la historia que el bebé que venció en algún momento a Voldemort y eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Ron, entre otras cosas, su cabeza daba vueltas sintiéndose realmente ahogado, no podía volar para despejarse porque estaba castigado por el gran error que cometió con su mejor amiga, _romperle el corazón otra vez._

Así fue como pasó la dichosa semana hasta que al fin fue primero de septiembre, el día tan esperado para aquella chica que se volvió de _hija de muggle_ a una autentica _sangre pura_ sin duda alguna, iba a ser seleccionada de nuevo a alguna casa como si fuese de primer año y eso hacía que se muriese de nervios, aún se acordaba las palabras del sobrero hablante:

 _"-Mira que tenemos aquí, una cabeza simplemente espectacular, puedo decirte que la tuya tiene una chispa que nunca he visto en mis tantos años y puedo decirte que son muchos, eres brillante, astuta, trabajadora y valiente ¿Dónde debería meterte?- el sombrero se mantuvo un rato en silencio._

 _-¿Qué me falta?-Una Hermione nerviosa hablo._

 _-¿Qué te falta?- El sombrero pareció confundirse pero aun así lo analizó.-Puedo ver que eres buena en todo lo que te propones pero a ti te falta algo…esencial para que triunfes, necesitas amigos, amigos leales y verdaderos.-_

 _-He leído de las casas de Hogwarts ¿Pero qué casa sería buena que consiga amigos?-_

 _-Mmmm, los Ravenclaw son inteligentes y muy fácilmente te mezclarías con ellos pero sería constante competencia, los Hufflepuff son trabajadores pero no son tan fraternales, l0s Slytherin consigues tus verdaderas amistades, escasas puedo decirte pero suficientes porque con tu astucia e inteligencia serias realmente valiosa.- El sombrero parecía tener ya una decisión pero Hermione le interrumpió.-_

 _-Soy hija de muggles y ahí entran por lo general grandes magos con un linaje puro como Salazar Slytherin.-_

 _-¿Estas tu segura? Entonces será…- El sombrero dio un fuerte grito.- ¡Gryffindor!-"_

Ahora Hermione no sabía respecto a que la iban a seleccionar, consiguió amistades y aprendió a que los libros no lo eran todo en la vida, además ahora se sentía como una persona completamente renovada, estaba por dar un gran paso y esto podía significar muchas cosas además ahora era amiga de Draco y sus padres eran sus tutores y terminaron siendo personas que simplemente no se imaginaba, ahora ella entendía más cosas, ahora era consiente de mas cosas.

Draco y Hermione habían compartido muchos momentos en el trascurso de que han pasado juntos, al principio era muy complicado pues Hermione aunque intentaba ceder, era difícil olvidar cinco años que Draco había estado empeñándose en molestarla a ella y a sus amigos. Aunque ahora podían llamarse amigos, aunque la gente lo confundiese, ellos fueron conociéndose mejor y es así como se dan cuenta que realmente ellos no eran tan distintos como parecía.

Ahora ambos jóvenes se encontraba en camino a Kings Cross a embarcarse rumbo a Hogwarts, por otro lado los Weasley como era costumbre iban todos juntos con Harry, pero ese año se sentía la diferencia, porque al llegar se dieron cuenta que ya no iban a encontrarse con su amiga la castaña, aunque ellos muy n el fondo sabían que ella era la misma, aún tenían su dudas aunque no lo quisiesen, ese día vieron la plataforma diferente, habían algunos reporteros esparcidos que al ver a Harry y a Ron hicieron el ademan de acercarse pero al ver al padre e este último no lo hicieron aunque hubo uno que se acercó tímidamente y silenciosa.

 **-¿Puedo hacerle solo un par de preguntas? Prometo no molestarlos más.-** Era un joven que por su forma de hablar y su aspecto no parecía ser mucho mayor que ellos.

 **-Claro si solo son un par.-** Ron miró a su amigo que aunque no estuviese del todo acuerdo accedió.

 **-¿La señorita Hermione sospecho alguna vez de esto o hubo alguna señal?-**

 **-La verdad es que al menos a nosotros no nos dijo nada y no vimos nada fuera de lo normal.-** Harry fu el que hablo primero.

 **-Además de ser tan brillante no dio señal alguna.-** Continuo Ron.

 **-¿Siguen siendo amigos de ella?-** El hombre parecía escribir cada palabra que decían

 **-Si aunque aún hay mucho que aclarar ya que a nosotros nos cayó como balde de agua la noticia al igual que la mayoría.-** Harry miró a Ron para esperar respuesta pero este solo se limitó a asentir aunque él sabía que él estaba en problemas con Hermione.

 **-¿Por qué no confían en ella, hay razones para no hacerlo? ¿A la mayoría se refiere a todos a excepción a los Malfoy, correcto?-**

 **\- Si, no es novedad que nosotros no nos llevamos bien con los Malfoy, aunque ella no nos ha dado algo por la cual desconfiar ellos sí lo han hecho.-** Esta vez fe Ron quien intervino primero al no contenerse.

 **-Pero aun así tiene nuestro apoyo, porque aunque sabemos que habrá más cambios tenemos que estar ahí para ella.-** Dijo Harry tranquilamente.

 **-Gracias por su tiempo y cooperación.-** El hombre se fue notablemente feliz al haber conseguido la entrevista.

Luego de unos minutos en los que se despedían los Weasley y Harry se escucharon mucho murmullos y a los paparazzi tomando fotos y uno que otro reportero haciendo preguntas, intuitivamente sintieron que era Hermione llegando con Draco y su familia pero al darse vuelta para ver se dieron cuenta de una no grata sorpresa de que era Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Malfoy y claro Hermione que andaba rodeada por las serpientes impidiendo que así los reporteros la fastidien, todos nos perdían su porte pero aun así impidieron que fastidiasen a aquella rubia que parecía estar cansada con el tema.

Los chicos iban todos muy bien vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro a excepción de Blaise que era azul y una camisa manga corta, lo único que hacia la diferencia era el color de esta, Theodore tenía una color celeste, Blaise iba con una blanca pulcra, Draco iba una completamente negra que hacia un buen contraste con su piel blanca, mientras las chicas iban en vestidos hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, Pansy llevaba un vestido rosa pálido con un listón y con una falda circular con sus ballerinas blancas que le quedaban muy bien siendo una chica alta, mientras que Hermione llevaba un vestido rojo manzana y con un detalle en el cuello negro el vestido caía en A y os acompaño con sus media negras y tacones del mismo color con un moño plateado. Atrás de los chicos iba una pequeña elfina con al parecer la maleta de Hermione, mientras los demás elfos iban delante de sus amos esta iba casi a la de la chica que en su mano llevaba una pequeña maleta que no quería soltar por nada del mundo.

 **-Todo fue hablado y aclarado en el baile, Hermione no quiere hablar ahora merece su espacio al igual que nosotros.-** Draco alzo la voz para captar la voz de todos y agarro la mano libre de Hermione y pasó al tren antes que todos los flashes los invadieran, su elfina dejo su equipaje y entro a despedirse de su ama la cual quería hablar con ella antes de que se retire.

 **-Gracias Delfina aunque te dije que no era necesario.-** Hermione no le gustaba cuando su pobre elfina tenía que hacer cosas que ella podía.

 **-Órdenes del señor Malfoy, dijo que la atacarían los reporteros.-** A Delfina le encantaba servir a su ama Hermione.

 **-Muy inteligente.-** Volteo a ver a Draco por un par de segundos y luego volvió a su elfina **.- Ya sabes, descansa, al igual que los otros, no volveré hasta Navidad, cualquier cosa ven a avisarme quiero estar al tanto de todo y si puedes ayudar a los Malfoy.-**

 **-Está bien Hermione.-** La elfina asintió la cabeza. **\- Me despido, buen viaje amos.-**

 **-Realmente tienes una elfina muy…peculiar.-** Dijo Pansy luego de que desapareciese la criatura.

 **-Créeme Hermione la volvió peculiar.-** Draco respondió con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

 **-No es difícil de creer que Hermione haga cambiar a alguien…-** Theo claramente se refería a la elfina pero indirectamente se refirió a Draco, lo cual no fue pasado desapercibido.

Los chicos se habían olvidado que estaban en medio del pasillo así que se iba a disponer a buscar un lugar donde estar hasta que una mano agarró el brazo de Hermione fuertemente.

 **-Ahora que Ronald.-** Hermione se zafó del agarre y en su voz se escuchaba notablemente que aún estaba herida.

 **-Hermione ¿Eres tú? ¿Desde cuándo das órdenes a un elfo?-** Ron ignoro la forma que le hablaba.

 **-No son ordenes, le pido como favor o le intentó pagar a cada uno de mis elfos.-** Hermione vio por donde quería ir su "amigo" así que se tranquilizó y lo encaró.

 **-¡Tienes más de uno! ¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿Él te está cambiando?-** Hermione trato de apartarlo pues se acercaba amenazadoramente.

 **-Me ofendes y tu…-** Miro a Harry que se había mantenido atrás de su amigo y al margen. **\- Me decepcionas, puedo ver que también crees lo mismo que este zopenco. No Ronald no lo tengo porque necesite muchas atenciones, lo hago porque han cogido mi casa como su hogar, botarlos sería dejarles sin hogar además que teniendo el mundo mágico como está dudo mucho que vaya a parar en buena manos así que por lo tanto los cuido yo y ellos me cuidan a mi.-** Hermione se posiciono a lado de Draco y agarro su brazo y antes de voltearse habló **.- Sé perfectamente que yo ni nadie puedo hacerte cambiar, pero al menos metete en la nuez que tienes de cerebro que yo tampoco he cambiado.-** Miro a Harry para dirigirse a él **.- No hagas que me arrepienta en confiar en ti.-**

Sin más Hermione se volteo dejando al par de Gryffindors boca abierta por la forma que se había expresado su amiga, la cual se metió al primer compartimiento vacío que encontró y se tiró en el acolchonado dejando su pequeña maleta, más bien bolso en forma de maleta, sobre la pequeña mesa que había en el medio, los demás entraron de lo más normal, Draco se posiciono al lado de la rubia y levanto su cabeza y la puso en sus piernas a lo cual ella simplemente respondió con una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos para relajarse, mientras sus ahora amigos hablaban de lo más normal de su temas sin preocuparse de que Hermione escuchará o no.

 **-Chicos tengo una pregunta sería para ustedes.-** Todos posicionaron sus miradas en Blaise que estaba más serio de lo común, Hermione no lo miró pero si captó su atención **.- ¿Los han llamado? ¿Han tenido alguna señal?-**

 **-¿De él? Para nada menos mal de mi parte…-** Respondió Theo entendiendo a quien se refería su amigo.

 **-A mis padres sí, pero al menos yo no porque ni ellos son tan importantes en sus filas.-** Aunque Pansy trataba de sonar tranquila se notaba la ansiedad de lo que decía.

 **-Bueno…ustedes saben que me quería en sus filas, pero desde que llego Hermione no hubo actividad alguna así que supongo que ha cambiado de opinión o encontró alguien mejor que mi familia.-** Draco acariciaba el pelo de Hermione que aún se mantenía callada y cada vez se relajaba más.

 **-A mí no me han llamado directamente, pero unas lenguas por ahí me han dicho que si le interesa la idea, algo de lo que Hermione se salva.-** Dijo Blaise mirando a la ventana.

 **-Por el momento al menos…-** No quería abrir sus ojos aún.

 **-¿Tu madre no está metido en eso no?-** Draco hablo lentamente casi siseando.

 **-Claro que no, con las justas puede con su nuevo esposo, espero que este sobreviva.-** Hermione conocía la historia de la madre de Blaise y eso que dijo le causo algo de gracia.

 **-Bueno, cambiemos de tema que ando con dolor de cabeza.-** Hermione se sentía mal por la pelea que tuvo con Ron, sentir las caricias de Draco se sentía relajada y empezó a oír como los Slytherin empezaban a hablar, así que se dispuso a descansar en lo que quedaba de trayecto hasta que sintió que alguien la movía.

 **-Hermi aunque realmente es relajante verte dormir creo que deberías ir a cambiarte y Draco igual.-** Hermione apenas abría los ojos y vio una gran sonrisa de un castaño que estaba al costado de Draco que seguía moviéndola muy delicadamente. **\- Vamos ojiazul ¿Me harás rogar?-**

 **-Creo que ya es suficiente, está despierta.-** Aunque sus palabras sonaban fría pero el mostraba una gran sonrisa a Hermione.

 **-Gracias, entones me pondré lista para mi selección.-** Miro a los chicos tratando de esconder su nerviosismo y salió con Draco pero antes de separarse lo agarró del brazo y se acercó a ella.

 **-No estés nerviosa, en Gryffindor te adora, en Slytherin me tienes a mí y a los chicos, en Ravenclaw eres brillante así que encajaras perfectamente y en Hufflepuff que tú sabes que no soy fan los superaras y como siempre serás perfecta estés donde estés.-** La mirada de Draco que aunque no fuese o más cálida que había transmitía tranquilidad.

- **Es eso lo que realmente me asusta, si realmente no pertenezco a ninguna casa por el hecho de pertenecer a todas.-** Cualquiera pensaría que lo que dijo Hermione era solo una broma pero ella realmente denotaba su angustia, había bajado todas tus defensas y se mostró tal y cual.

 **-Princesa eres realmente brillante pero aun así te ahogas en un vaso con agua, te complicas mucho.-** Draco le acaricio la mejilla para luego darle un dulce beso sobre ella.

 **-A veces me pongo así, me iré a cambiar, tú también has lo mismo.-** Draco simplemente asintió y la soltó para irse a cambiar y luego entraron de nuevo al compartimiento por escasos minutos y salieron todos en silencio y se dirigieron hacia los carruajes, todos entendían la situación de la chica.

Luego de entrar por la gran puerta se separó de Draco y sus amigos, fue tras los chicos de primer año, la profesora McGonagall ya estaba enterada así que no dijo comentario alguno y le dio una mirada de aliento para su mejor alumna.

Hermione no dejaba de ver a todo el mundo muy ansiosa pues iba a ser la última, veía la mirada de todos sobre ella, eso no ayudaba mucho contra sus nervios, volteaba a ver a Gryffindor ahí vio a Harry mirándola pero realmente ella los sentía realmente inexpresivos ella intentaba ver más allá de esa mirada pero real mente no encontró nada, sería por el remolino de ideas que tendría con respecto a ella, luego miró a Ron que parecía no querer cruzar mirada con ella "seria vergüenza tal vez" pensó pero ella aún estaba molesta así que no lo miró por más que unos segundos para luego fijar su mirada en su hermana que al igual que Harry no expresaba mucho pero si denotaba más su confusión y algo de inseguridad ¿Será que también se sienta intimidada como Ron?. Luego fijó su vista en Ravenclaw donde una rubia de ojos azules y con una mirada tan particular le regalaba un sonrisa que a Hermione se le hizo muy agradable, al principio Hermione y Luna no se llevaban de lo mejor y eso no era historia nueva pero aprendió a aceptar sus locuras y es la hizo apreciarla mucho más. También miró por escasos segundos en Hufflepuff pero ahí no miró mucho, la mayoría eran caras neutras o de confusión, Hermione sentía algo de miedo de quedar en esa casa a la cual no encajaría del todo, aunque de con sus valores ella ya estaba acostumbrada a la adrenalina y lo viva que se sentía con los Gryffindor aunque había encontrado cierto gusto por las serpientes pues se sentía también a gusto con ellas se amoldaban bien con su nueva vida. Por último miro a Slytherin donde su mirada se fijó de frente con la de unos ojos color mercurio, si bien su mirada podía ser algo fría como su comportamiento, Hermione aprendió a saber e interpretar sus gestos del rubio, además de que aunque fuese corto el tiempo compartido pudieron aprender mucho del otro, él era muy inteligente y eso le atraía de sobre manera a Hermione aunque ella no lo fuese a decir en voz alta, era un secreto a voces porque más de uno pudo haberse fijado en ese detalle, luego de una larga mirada entre ambos jóvenes Hermione se fijó en la chica que estaba al costado del platinado, Pansy, ella la miraba con una media sonrisa simplemente para hacerla sentir mejor y confortarla porque aunque ellas no hayan podido convivir mucho y conocerse sentía que le debía mucho, luego frente a ellos estaba Theodore, un chico que n se podía saber mucho de él, en especial en el tan poco tiempo que Hermione le iba conociendo solo podía decir que estaba entre las muy pocas personas de las cuales podía sentir completamente su apoyo, el no sentía un sentimiento de remordimiento pues él nunca ha insultado a un solo hijo de muggles, si bien había sido cómplice de alguna que otra broma por la cual pido disculpa y fue entendido por la pequeña Hermione él se estaba esmerando de sobremanera en agradarle ahora, Hermione no pudo evitar ver a Blaise Zabini que se encontraba al costado del castaño que le mostraba sus pulgares y le daba una sonrisa ancha y muy graciosa.

 **-¡Hermione Griffin!-** a profesora interrumpió sus pensamientos abruptamente y espero que estuviese la chica sentada frente a todos para susurrar. **\- Todo le ira bien señorita.-**

Hermione luego de eso respiro profundamente y sintió el sombrero sobre su cabeza y es cuando el gran gorro hablante empezó a analizar.

 ** _-Miren l que trajo el viento, señorita Hermione un gusto volver a verla aunque en estas circunstancias, veo que el apellido ha cambiado pero no solo eso usted misma lo ha hecho.-_** El sombreo empezó a moverse un poco.

 ** _-Conseguí amigos y puedo decir que casi una familia.-_** _Hermione respondió en voz baja._

 ** _-Lo puedo ver, tu mente es cada vez más brillante es casi un diamante, definitivamente tu encajarías a la perfección en Ravenclaw es más, casi naciste para esa casa.-_**

 ** _-¿Es una decisión?-_**

 ** _-¿Qué opinas? Ya sabes lo que dicen a veces te tengo en cuenta.-_** _El sombrero seguía moviéndose._

 ** _-No sé dónde pertenezco, no sé dónde pertenece mi propia familia.-_**

 ** _-Tu madre era Francesa pero tu padre era un Gryffindor definitivamente pero tú por otro lado…veo más, mucho más de lo que tú misma podrías analizarte…tus amigos que has cultivado está bien pero ahora hay algo más en tu vida Hermione algo que no vi la anterior vez, ya he tomado mi decisión.-_** _El gorro estaba apuntó de exclamar su respuesta cuando fue interrumpido._

 ** _-Solo quiero saber porque esa casa.-_**

 ** _-Porque tú lo has dicho has cultivad amistades, pero ahora toca ir más allá de eso, encontrar otro tipo de personas que se amoldarían mas contigo ahora…-_** _El sombrero se acomodó de nuevo . **\- Eres muy brillante Hermione Griffin y un talento así no se desperdicia.-**_

 ** _-¿Me va a gustar?-_**

 ** _-Te va a costar.-_** _Sin dejar que Hermione lo interrumpiera otra voz alzo la voz y gritó **.- ¡Slytherin!-**_

 _No se escuchó nada en el gran comedor luego del grito, la profesora no quitaba el sombrero, todo estuvo paralizado hasta que Draco se paró recibió con aplausos a su nueva compañera lo cual fue seguido por otros Slytherin que hizo que Hermione reaccionará y se levantara yendo directo a su ahora nueva mesa mientras que de reojo veía a unos leones con una mezcla de miedo con confusión en sus caras, es que ese día había sido extremadamente estresante para Hermione, se sentó a lado de Draco y es ahí cuando recién respira._

 ** _-_** **Tranquila ya ha terminado.-** La abrazo por los hombros y la intentó reconfortar.

 _Lo que no sabían es que no todo había terminado ahí y es que aun venían más cosas por venir..._


	7. Capítulo 7: Un nuevo comienzo

Luego de que todos los alumnos se empezaran a retirar siendo guiados por los prefectos los cuales Hermione no presto atención por estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos y es así como se encontraba en su nueva sala común, al no tener ganas de ir a su habitación simplemente se acomodó ahí a esperar a sus amigos o simplemente pasar el rato, de un momento a otro se vio rodeada por muchos Slytherins, sus amigos acababan de subir a sus habitaciones, no pensó que su tranquilidad sea tan rápidamente interrumpida, sabía que pasaría pero pensó que al menos la iban a dejar respirar y si tenía mucha suerte seria ignorada, pero se dio cuenta que la suerte no está siempre de su lado.

 **-Veamos quien está aquí ¿Dónde están tu amiguitos ahora bibliotecaria?-** La chica se encontraba frente a Hermione era alta pero de contextura bastante delgada inclusive más que Ginny, su cabello era largo y rubio pero no l extremo como el de Draco era más bien de color oro, parecía ser menor que ella, también lo supuso por el hecho que no la había visto en clases.

 **-Hasta donde sé tengo varios…amigos así que tendrás que ser un poco más específica.-** Hermione jugó con sus palabras para darle cierto sarcasmo que había adquirido en este último mes. **\- Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres?-**

 **-Como no sabes quién soy yo.-** La piel blanca y pálida de la chica se había tornado rojiza notablemente por el enojo y con un poco de vergüenza.

 **-¿Debería?-** Aunque era cierto que Hermione no sabía con exactitud de quien se trataba estaba también molestándola de manera muy certera.

 **-Cállate mugrosa ¿Es que no te enseñaron a respetar a tus superiores?-** Esta vez intervino una chica más baja pero de contextura gruesa cabello marrón oscuro y de ojos oscuros, piel oscura también.

 **-Superior por donde Millicent, ya ni siquiera son más ricos que yo. Ni siquiera Draco lo es, técnicamente tenemos la misma fortuna.-** Hermione les dio una mirada breve e hizo un gesto con su mano con desgano. **\- La verdad es que no estoy de humor para explicar en estos momentos, si es que ni siquiera leen las noticias no es mi culpa, por favor retírense.-**

 **-Que tales agallas Granger, pero esto no es Gryffindor, aquí no se premia la valentía.-** Millicent se había acercado más Hermione en un intento de intimidarla, el cual no le estaba funcionando del todo.

 **-Acá las peleas no son de ajedrez sangre sucia.-** Otra vez volvió a intervenir la chica de la cual Hermione seguía desconociendo su nombre, aunque tampoco tenía el interés de preguntárselo.

 **-¿Quién dijo que yo peleo con ajedrez?-** Hermione ya hastiada se acomoda en el mueble para mirarlas fijamente **.- No pensé que estuvieses tan desinformada Bulstrode pero mi apellido no es Granger es Griffin, que empiece con la misma letra no significa que sea lo mismo, por si no te has dado cuenta.-** Ahora miraba directamente hacia aquella rubia **.- ¿Y tú quién eres? Quien crees que eres para decirme un insulto que ni al caso mocosa, mi sangre esta tan limpia como la tuya aunque bueno ni al caso, porque conozco muchos que siendo más "impuros" son mucho mejor persona que lo que eres tu niñata.-**

 **-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que esto no es una farsa? Y solo eres una huérfana de muggles engañando al mundo mágico para conseguir fama y fortuna.-** Volvió a intervenir la chica.

 **-Creo que solo necesitas ojos, es que no has notado que no soy la misma, aunque pierdo saliva explicándotelo si lo puedes ver en cualquier periódico.-** Respondió Hermione sin siquiera mirarla. **\- Además que los Malfoy no son estúpidos ¿No crees?-**

 **-Ahora muy atrevida por ser sangre limpia ¿No? Pero sigues siendo la misma rata de biblioteca no hay quien te quite la mugre.-** Aquella chica estaba sacando de quicio a Hermione.

 **-A ti no hay quien te quite lo perra pero no veo que interrumpan tu tranquilidad por ello.-** Hermione se levantó del mueble quedando cara a cara con aquella muchachita que había hecho hervir la sangre como solo Draco supo hacerlo. **\- Prefiero ser alguien que se mete en los libros a que meterse en las camas, disculpa si te lo digo de frente pero yo no soy de las que andan diciendo las cosas a las espaldas.**

 **-Tú ni siquiera sabes mi nombre ¡¿Cómo vas a saber eso?!-**

 **\- No necesito conocerte para darme cuenta mocosa, que bueno que ya admitas que no todos sabemos tu nombre, no eres tan importante.-**

 **-Te la estas ganando rata.-** Millicent empezó a acercarse más a ella.

 **-Tú ya no la cuentas Griffin, terminaras como tus padres, muerta, no mereces llevar su apellido.-** La chica estaba roja de furia. **\- Aquí no perteneces, nadie te va a defender, acá no está tu clan de pelirrojos o el niño que vivió.-**

 **-A la que no defenderán será a ti, Greengrass.-** En ese momento todos le hicieron espacio al príncipe de Slytherin dándole pasó directamente hacia aquella chica.

 **\- Sé que tu familia estaba a cargo de esta por obligación pero no la tienes que defender, la mugre no se limpia de un día a otro.-** La chica miró con seguridad a Draco mientras este no la miraba ni de reojo, aquella chica estaba segura que Draco la apoyaría, pero había mucho que se había perdido de aquel joven, ya no era el mismo y se estaba empezando a notar.

 **-Claro Astoria…-** Al fin la miró con una mirada que era peor que Crucios **.- Nadie puede sacar la mugre que dejas en las camas.-** Ahora se dirige hacia Millicent **.- A ti nadie te sacará la cara de perro.-** Se posiciono a lado de Hermione. **\- ¿Quién más se va a atrever a fastidiar a Hermione? ¡Que osadía de desafiar a una de las brujas de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico! ¡A la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación! Ella merece el mismo respeto que me dan a mí si es que no quieren terminar petrificados o desfigurados, si no es peor.-** Miró de reojo a Hermione dándole una sonrisa.

 **-Yo puedo defenderme Draco.-** susurró haciendo que el chico volteara a verla **.- Gracias.-** No pudo evitar darle una sonrisa y agarrar su brazo.

 **-Siempre pequeña.-**

Draco y Hermione iban a salir de la sala cuando Astoria lanza un grito.

 **-Expeli…-**

 **-¡Expulso!-** Astoria salió volando por los aires por el hechizo lanzado por Hermione.

Draco se dirigió hacia una rubia que estaba cerca de nosotros. **\- Si no controlas a tu hermana tendrá muchos problemas ¿Me entiendes?-** La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se fue a ayudar a su hermana, aquella chica era Daphne y su hermana que ahora se encontraba tumbada en el suelo era Astoria Greengrass.

 **-¿Alguien puede explicar qué pasó?-** Venia Theo seguido de Pansy y Blaise que no entendían porque tanto alboroto.

 **-Una tal Astoria y Bulstrode me empezaron a molestar, ahí está el resultado.-** Hermione se mostraba bastante hastiada del tema.

 **-Hermione tu si tienes agallas.-** Dijo Pansy con cara de asombro.

 **-No es nada, solo me hicieron perder mi tiempo, el cual pude aprovecharlo en algo al menos.-** Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia **.- Me ha llegado una carta hace un rato de dirección, creo que es porque ya no seré prefecta de Gryffindor.-**

 **-Aquí la prefecta es la odiosa de Pansy y bueno Draco es el prefecto claro.-** Blaise intervino en un tono burlesco.

 **-Pero tienes que abrirlo Hermione.-** Pansy con una gran sonrisa ignorando el insulto de Blaise.

 **-Está bien aunque no creo que sea nada interesante.-** Dijo Hermione mientras abría el sobre y empezaba a leer en voz alta.

 ** _Buenas noches señorita Griffin tengo que comunicarle que por razones que se ha cambiado de casa por ende ya no se le pudo otorgar el cargo de prefecta de la casa de Gryffindor el cual ha sido asignado para Ginevra Weasley. Pero me alegra comunicarle que se le ha sido otorgado el puesto de prefecta en la casa de Slytherin, su nueva compañera de casa Pansy Parkinson atribuyendo que usted está mucho mejor calificada para el puesto, así que tengo el honor de felicitarla por acoplarse e instalarse de manera tan satisfactoria y certera en su nueva casa y que disfrute de su nueva compañía._**

 **-No sé qué decirte.-** Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacía Pansy.

 **-Con un simple "Te haré las tareas todo el año" me basta.-** Hermione estaba en una posición relajada. **\- Es broma, lo he hecho con gusto, yo no nací para ser Prefecta.**

 **-Me debes un galeón Pansy.-** Theodore era ahora quien mostraba los dientes en una gran sonrisa.

 **-¿Cómo? Es que no entiendo, es que me he perdido de algo.-** Draco mostraba una cara de tal confusión al no entender nada.

 **-Te explicaré querido amigo.-** Pansy mostraba un humor peculiar **.- Theodore me aseguro que la falta de ánimo, el mal humor y el cansancio de Hermione era debido que estaba segura que ella sería cambiada de casa y que ya no sería prefecta.-**

 **-Me alegra ver que me conocen tan bien aunque lamento haberme comportado de manera tan tonta.-**

 **-Oh querida Hermione tu estas lejos de ser una molestia.-** Pansy le respondió con cariño.

 **-Claro también tuve en cuenta en que por lo que eres nueva sería algo extraño compartir cuarto, no sabíamos con quién te tocaría en tu habitación así que esta fue la mejor solución.-** Theo explico rápidamente casi sin respirar.

 **-Claro, me iré a instalarme a mi habitación, tengo que levantarme mañana temprano, en serio gracias por todo chicos.-** Hermione se despidió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza leve, ahora miró a Blaise que andaba muy callado **.- Gracias por ser mis amigos.**

 **-Mañana te veo Hermione, será un día especial créeme.-** Blaise le dio una gran sonrisa.

 **-Duerme bien pequeña, mañana te vemos.-** Theo e acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

 **-Te acompaño a tu habitación.-** Draco quien aún seguía siendo sujetado por su amiga, acomodo u brazo para así guiarla mientras Hermione tenía una cara de total confusión.

 **-¿Acaso tu puedes acompañarme?-** Hermione no recibió repuesta del rubio pero si se escuchó un carcajada por detrás.

 **-Te dije Blaise, me debes 10 galeones.-** Pansy saltaba como niña alrededor del moreno.

 **-Pobres Gryffindors.-** Fue lo único que dijo el chico mirando divertido a la pelinegra saltando a su alrededor.

 **-No pensé que fuese cierto de ese hechizo.-** Draco miraba a Hermione para confirmar su duda.

 **-Sí, es solo para las habitaciones de las mujeres.-** Afirmo la rubia.

 **-Ahora veras que acá es muy diferente, sígueme, te va a encantar.-** Esta vez agarro su mano y la guio sin protesta alguna.

Pasaron atravesó la sala común y de ahí se dirigieron a unas escaleras que llevaba a un tipo de sala especial, la cual solo podías ingresar con una contraseña que era "lealtad", y ahí había dos escalera pero estas daban a lo que se podría denominar un segundo piso, aunque eso fuese las mazmorras, la sala estaba decorada con el característico color verde y plata de Slytherin, habían mesas de estudio, libros y muebles largos para echarse tranquilamente, Hermione se quedó muy ensimismada con la decoración de aquella sala, la elegancia del lugar y todo.

 **-Es la sala de los prefectos, el cuarto de la izquierda es mío, lo que más me gusta es la conexión con las cocinas podemos pedir cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento.-** Draco vio la cara de Hermione y agregó **.- Me imagino que trabajan por turnos.**

Hermione estaba segura que aquello era mentira pero le dio risa el hecho que quisiese mejorara lo dicho así que lo dejo pasar. **\- Este lugar es hermoso, como Pansy pudo renunciar a esto.**

 **-Pansy no era muy fan de este lugar, decía que tenía olor a "estudios y lectura" y no es su actividad favorita.-**

 **-Qué beneficios tienen ustedes definitivamente.-**

 **-Fue cosas que fueron pasando por los padres de los prefectos.-**

 **-Seguramente…-** Hermione se estiro en su sitio y luego miro a Draco **.- Me siento agotada, me iré a acostar, buenas noches torre.-** Le dio un beso por encima de camisa en el pecho porque ella no quería que él se agache y ella aún era mucho más pequeña que él.

 **-Descansa rubia.-** Ensanchó su sonrisa y vio como aquella chica se dirigía a su habitación mientras él se sentó a pensar en uno de los muebles.

 _Pensamientos de Draco:_

 _-Es muy raro que Hermione quiera dormir tanto, este mucho más callada y ni siquiera ha agarrado un solo libro. Ya es prefecta y tiene un lugar hermoso, ella estaba segura que iba a ser cambiada de casa, sus amigos no le han dicho nada ni mucho menos la han mirado mal._

 _No es justo que Hermione tenga que vivir todo esto, es muy triste que estés envuelta en tantos líos, siempre tenga que ser ella la que soluciona la vida a Harry el tonto y su sombra, ella es una chica que merece mucho más._

 _¿Será que aún le duele lo del pobretón? No puede creer aun que alguien como él puede si quiera tener como amiga a alguien como Hermione, dejarla ir será para siempre el peor error que habrá cometido, desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar con alguien tan perfecta como Mione es una estupidez._

 _Hermione, si es lo que te duele, lo que te fastidia, te prometo que yo te protegeré, yo te ayudare a levantarte cuando lo necesites, seré o tú amigo, compañero, todo lo que necesites, ahora estamos más cerca que nunca, seré yo quien te ayude en todo, ya no harás todo sola, palabra de honor._

 _Yo prometo cuidarte hasta que tú me lo permitas Hermione Daiana Griffin Bellerose._

Así es como Draco se levantó del mueble y se fue decidido a su cuarto a descansar pues mañana sería un día nuevo, un día que intentara hacer feliz a su rubia compañera que tan bien lo ha tratado, que no lo ha juzgado, que lo ha perdonado y por eso, según Draco, Hermione se merecía el mundo entero, pues el corazón de aquella chica es tan grande y bondadoso que merece lo mejor.

Por otro lado la joven muchacha de ojos celestes, que recién se estaba adelantando a su nueva vida entro a su habitación nueva, era tan distinta, tan bonita pero diferente, los colores plata y verde oscuro sobresalían de aquel lugar, una ancha cama adornada con muchas mantas y almohadas, era realmente una cama soñada, el piso de color negro como la misma noche y las paredes con una serpiente dibujada en un fondo blanco, un gran armario, un pequeño mueble y un tocador junto a la puerta de su baño, era todo hermoso, sus baúles ya estaban ahí, ella solo andaba con un pequeño bolso del mismo juego, ella se sentó sobre su cama, y abrió su bolso.

 _Pensamientos de Hermione:_

 _No puedo creer que de nuevo esté acá, desempacando, trato de no llorar, este lugar tiene mis mejores y peores momentos, pero tengo que afrontarlos ahora, no puedo seguir así._

 _Yo sé que soy causante de que Ron y yo no funcionará, ahora el será feliz con otra chica, menos problemática, como recuerdo aquel momento, ese final de clases, recuerdo como lo hable, como me lo agarre todo con él, este dolor me desgarra, la culpa y la ira._

 ** _-No prometas que estarás conmigo ¡No prometas que me escribirás! Sabemos que no lo harás, ni siquiera ahora que sabes que mi padres están en coma me apoyas, me haces sentir tan sola Ron…-_**

 _Aquellas fueron mis palabras, cada palabra fue un error, cada palabras fue una estaca al corazón para él y yo no me di cuenta, ahora entiendo porque me han seleccionado a Slytherin, no era quien yo pensaba que era, tal vez siempre pertenecí aquí solo que no quise darme cuenta, me cegué completamente sin ponerme a pensar que tanto los Slytherin como los Gryffindor tienen sus problemas, no tuve empatía con los que ahora son mis amigos y compañeros, no me di cuenta que ellos también sufrían con t0do esto._

 _Ahora me doy cuenta de todo esto, tan tarde, pero aun no es el final, aún no ha terminado esto, tengo formas de remediar esto, de casi todo, excepto con Ron, él es feliz con Lavender Brown, él tiene su corazón en otra chica, será hora que yo haga lo mismo, encontrar a alguien que me quiera, que me valore, alguien que me cuide y se fije en mí, donde los silencios no sean incomodos, donde las miradas se mezclaran como una sola, donde el compás de los corazones sea un vaivén sin cesar como una melodía, nuestros labios se unan y sea siempre como si fuera el ultimo bes, con amor, con pasión, quiero enamorarme a lo cuento de hadas, quiero mi príncipe y yo ser una princesa, quiero mi castillo y mi fantasía soñada, quiero pensar en el cada noche y que él piense en mi todo el día, quiero que nuestro amor no sea unilateral, que sea un amor correspondido, un amor verdadero, un amor sincero, que él sea solo mío y yo prometo ser solo suya, ser su amor de verano, invierno, otoño y primavera, quiero vivir feliz y sin preocupaciones._

 _Sé que no será hoy ni mañana pero anhelo que cuando me enamore sea para siempre, porque aunque Ron sea el primer chico del cual me fijo, no es amor, no, no llegue a enamorarme, me gusta, claro aún me gusta y no hay como negarlo, pero no es amor, lo quiero como mi amigo eso también es cierto y le agradezco por soportarme y aceptarme porque yo sé que puedo ser difícil a veces._

Así fue que Hermione termino de ordenarse y se fue a dormir, quería descansar, quería ser una nueva Hermione mañana, quería hablar también con Harry porque tenía mucho sin poder hablar realmente con él, es como su hermano así que esa era una de las razones por la cual se sentía tan sola.

 _Mañana es un nuevo día…_


	8. Capitulo 8: Ron

Hola! Aquí la autora mostrando señales de vida, disculpenme por no actualizar estuve de viaje y no pude llevar mi lapto pero aqui estoy de vuelta.

Haniel SG: Aquí viene la primera prueba, gracias por seguir mi historia mil besos.

Pichonsito23: Aqui e viene un poco de Dramione, algo de romance, gracias por tus comentarios, enserio gracias me alienta a seguir escribiendo.

Silvia 566: Aqui la contiuación ojala sea de tu agrado.

Espero sus comentarios con mucho cariño, son mi aliento, me anima a seguir escribiendo sabiendo que les agrada, denme opiniones, sugerencias y todo será bien recibido.

Para hacer esto divertido, el primer comentario será a quien se dedique el siguiente capitulo, me dicen si les gusta o no.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos jóvenes se levantaron con otros ánimos, ambos tenían en claro como serian a partir de ese día luego de su noche llena de pensamientos.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? no era rebelde pero aun así estaba acostumbrado a dejarlo así, al bajar por las escaleras se encontró con la sorpresa de una taza de chocolate caliente con dos malvaviscos sobre la mesita de la salita.

 **-Espero que te guste mi elección para ti.-** Draco estaba a un lado de la sala recostado sobre la pared. **\- Buenos días leona.-**

 **-Muchas gracias, Draco, me encanta y buenos días, me gustaría decirte que no, soy leona.-** Hermione mostraba una gran sonrisa, aquel detalle le había alegrado el día.

Draco era Consciente De que la chica ya no pertenecia un Gryffindor y por eso respondio **.- Créeme Que Estoy muy Consciente de ola, Pero el apodo de leona va Mucho Más allá de ello.-** Draco se fue Acercando A Ella un paso pausado **.- Eres valiente, muy fuerte, te sabes defensor muy bien y mi nariz lo dice ... además de la sala de la sala común, tu gran melena ahora rubia.-** Draco ya estaba bastante cerca de Hermione y la miraba de la manera penetrante. **\- Puedes ser Slytherin ahora pero para mí eres una leona.-**

 **-Draco… gracias.-** Hermione tomo de la pequeña taza con la mirada penetrante de aquel rubio encima.

 **-Nunca es una molestia para mi decir lo que pienso.-** Draco pasó por su **lado.- Apura pequeña para comer algo en el comedor, además, si no me acuerdo tu tenías que hablar con Harry ayer.-**

 **-¡Demonios! Tienes razón, vamos.-** Hermione se tomó toda la taza de una y salió corriendo.

 **-Ay Hermione, siempre sorprendiéndome.-** Salió Draco a paso largo pero sin perder su postura.

Hermione se encontró con Pansy a la cual saludo con la mano y salió de nuevo rápidamente mientras Draco iba llegando rápidamente.

 **-¿Qué pasa con Hermione? -** Pansy no salía de su desconcierto aún por la manera de comportarse de Hermione.

 **-Se acaba de dar cuenta que planté anoche a Potter.-**

 **-¿Estamos hablando de Hermione Griffin alias el amor de tu vida?**

 **-Hermione, sí, pero no podría atribuirle tan rápido eso.-**

 **-Me acabas de confirmar que te gusta Draco Malfoy.-** Pansy llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque ella había tenido un flechazo con el joven se dio cuenta que no era para ella por sus diferentes personalidades.

 **-Pansy no tengo tiempo para acusaciones, me voy te veo en el comedor.-**

 **-Como digas Draquito.-** Pansy sabía muy bien que a él no le gustaba que le llamaran así.

Draco al retomar su camino tuvo que apurar su paso si quería alcanzar a la rubia que había desaparecido del panorama, luego de unos minutos llego al gran comedor donde vio que estaba a punto de comenzar una acalorada discusión entre Hermione y Ron, lo cual le parecía muy fuerte, Hermione parecía que se iba a lanzar encima del pelirrojo a golpearlo mientras el chico estaba rojo de furia, lo peor del caso es Harry no hacía mucho por separarlos o detenerlos, actuaba de lo más normal.

 **-Ron no sé cómo mas puedo decir el motivo por el cual me he retrasado.-** Hermione tenía una ganas de golpear a su supuesto amigo.

 **-No hay forma que lo pruebes, no significa nada.-** Le respondió Ron desde su asiento sin moverse.

 **-La palabra de Hermione es más que suficiente Weasley.-** Draco intervino en la acalorada pelea.

 **-¿Es que no puedes dejar a Hermione sola un rato?-** Ron parecía que no podía enrojecer más.

 **-Para empezar bájale a tu tonito que si es que no te insulto es por ella.-** Volteo a mirarla y luego volvió su vista a Ron **.- Yo puedo estar con ella hasta cuando ella me lo permita.-**

 **-Hermione Granger se honesta con nosotros, dinos la verdad.-** Ron se señaló a él y a Harry que comía de lo mas tranquilo.

 **\- Es Griffin, no Granger, pero si tanto te molesta Weasley le puedes decir Malfoy.-** Draco mostró su característica sonrisa de cuando un niño hace una travesura.

 **-¡No lo aguanto! Me largo.-** Ron se levantó de golpe y salió del comedor.

 **-Harry dime que tu si me crees.-** Hermione estaba desesperada porque sus amigos le creyeran.

 **-No lo sé, aún tenemos que hablar.-** Harry se mantenía neutro y sin expresión **.- ¿Tienes clases a las 9?-** Hermione negó rápidamente. **\- Perfecto te veo en el pasillo de la biblioteca.-**

 **-Si está bien, nos vemos al rato.-** Hermione se dio media vuelta y Draco la siguió por detrás, vio que la rubia no se encontraba del todo bien, pero al salir se encontraron con una escena de Ron con su novia, al darse cuenta de la presencia de los rubios en el pasillo y es cuando empieza besar apasionadamente a la joven, la expresión que puso Hermione fue casi sin emoción pero se dio media vuelta y a paso firme salió de allí pero al dar la vuelta al pasillo salió corriendo hacia un lugar donde sabía que no sería molestada, mientras tanto Draco con una ara de completo desagrado y al ver como huyo su acompañante hizo que se molestará aún mas pero por el hecho de que no quería perder mucho e ir en busca de Hermione simplemente se aproximó a la pareja.

 **-Tu solo te estas ganando que ella te odie, si lo logras nada me detendrá a mí que te haga daño comadreja.-** sin esperar respuesta Draco se encaminó rápidamente hacia la dirección en la que se había dirigido la rubia.

Draco al darse cuenta hacia donde llevaba ese pasillo corrió rápidamente hacia e lugar en el que podría estar escondiéndose la pequeña serpiente, no era muy difícil saberlo, ahora que la conocía mucho mejor sabía que la biblioteca era su lugar favorito por la paz que encontraba en aquel lugar, así que de inmediato al entrar se fue al último pasillo donde encontró a aquella rubia que él había prometido así mismo proteger, al verla con el corazón roto en el piso sintió una ira tremenda en no poder haber evitado que ella se sintiera así.

Se acercó a ella muy despacio, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de Hermione ella voltea y sus miradas se conectan, él tenía los ojos como el mismo mercurio, su mirada era profunda y trataba de analizar la de ella que sus ojos ya no eran azul eléctrico, ese color tan vibrante que le estaba empezando a caracterizar se había vuelto más sombrío, parecía un cielo lloviendo y es cuando se agacho para estar a su nivel y poder hablar con ella.

 **-No tenías que seguirme Draco, soy muy débil, no puedo aun.-** Los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de lágrimas sus ojos-

 **-No estoy acá porque piense que eres débil, estoy acá porque quiero salvarte.-**

 **-¿De quién?-**

 **-No de alguien cariño, vengo a salvar tu corazón del pelirrojo pobretón.-**

 **-No le digas así Draco.-** Dicho esto Hermione sonrío ya que no podía negar que cuando lo decía Draco daba risa.

 **-Que bella sonrisa tienes, vale mucho y lo sabes.-**

 **-Ojala así pensaran otros.-**

 **-Hermione a veces me sorprende que seas la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación.-** Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo por su comentario **.- Es que princesa, todo el mundo mágico piensa que eres preciosa, ahora y siempre, lo único que ha cambiado en ti ha sido tu cabello, el color de tus ojos y tal vez un poco tu contextura.-** Le dio una nada disimulada mirada a Hermione, que hizo que esta se sonrojara **.- Pero con tu cabello rebelde también eras muy bella, tus ojos eran adictivos como el café que tanto te gusta tomar y aunque escondías tu cuerpo en esos ropones que llamabas uniforme eras de las chicas más hermosas de Hogwarts, si Weasley tuvo que esperar tanto años para darse cuenta es porque es realmente un idiota.**

 **-Estas diciendo Draco Malfoy que siendo sangre sucia pensaste que era linda.-**

-Draco se tornó serio.- **No .-** La mirada de Hermione bajo y su sonrisa casi esfumo, se convirtió en una expresión de "lo supuse".- **Te estoy diciendo que pensé que eras bella.-**

 **-Draco me estoy sonrojando.-**

 **-Otro punto para la lista "Porque Hermione es perfecta"-** Hermione empezó a reír por lo bajo **.- Así deberías estar, no como hace un rato.**

 **-Es que Ron…-**

 **-El solo te romperá el corazón, es más trol que humano, si sigues pensando en el** **te** **dejará destrozada, soy mago pero tampoco hago maravillas, esto.-** Señalo el corazón de Hermione, le estaba hablando mirándola a los ojos **.- Es muy valioso y no debes permitir que la comadreja lo arruine, siempre sintiéndose tan opacado, intimidado por ti y por Potter.-**

 **-Draco…-** Hermione parecía tener la intención de decir algo pero se quedaba callada.

 **\- Lo que tú necesitas es amor de verdad, por un hombre de verdad, no alguien que haga que llores porque aunque yo lo quisiese yo no siempre podre limpiarlas.-**

 **-Gracias Draco.-**

 **-Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir estaré para ti.-**

Luego de decir eso cayeron en cuenta que sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca pero no se sintieron incomodos con esto, tampoco se movieron hasta minutos después, en el que Draco se paró y le tendió la mano a Hermione.

 **-Bueno preciosa, me retiro, tengo entrenamiento.-**

 **-¿Tan rápido?-**

 **-Claro o dime tu como crees que le ganaremos a los leones.-** Hermione rio negando la cabeza.

 **-Como siempre lo hacen…-** Ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa **.-Discúlpame sé que ahora soy Slytherin pero no puedo dejar de ser realista.-**

 **-No te culpo pequeña pero ahora con el nuevo capitán será muy diferente, este año será asombroso.-**

 **-¿Quién es el nuevo capitán?-** Aunque sospechaba la respuesta no pudo aguantarse a preguntar.

 **-Yo claramente, no hay nadie más genial que yo.-**

 **-Entonces serán dos capitanes Buscadores.-**

 **-¿Potter también…?-**

 **-Si.-**

 **-Entonces me voy ahora porque enserio quiero patearle el trasero.-**

 **-Está bien, ve, yo me quedaré acá a esperarlo.-**

Hermione se sentó en una banca a que sea la hora mientras ojeaba un pequeño libro, luego de esperar salió hacia el pasillo en espera del gran Harry Potter, era casi como un hermano para Hermione pero hasta el momento se había vuelto muy indiferente y cortante con ella, por ello Hermione se moría de nervios.

Luego de diez minutos de retraso apareció el niño que vivió, de lo más tranquilo, y se paró frente a ella.

 **-Hola Herms.-**

 **-Hola Harry.-**

 **-Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte, lo sabes, para comenzar ¿Por qué no estuviste en contacto con nosotros?-**

 **-Verás…-** Hermione se agarró su trenza de cabello que hacía denotar su nerviosismo aún mas. **\- Estuve con los Malfoy, eso ya lo sabes, pero antes de eso, mientras que esperaba los documentos que había enviado al Ministerio para que investiguen yo me había aislado mucho de ustedes por lo de mis padres, así que al enterarme me pidieron discreción hasta que sea público, por el momento tuve una serie de tutorías.-** Hermione ya calmada dejo de tocar su cabello y miro a Harry que no mostraba sentimiento alguno, completamente neutro **.- Tenía que comportarme como persona de sociedad y todo, entonces con ayuda de Narcissa y Draco pude separar esa etapa.-**

 **-Es relativamente justificable, te entiendo, en realidad siempre creí que fue por algo como ello pero de todas maneras duele Hermione, recuerda para nosotros Malfoy aún es el enemigo y que él sepa antes que yo tu mejor amigo, soy casi tu hermano.-** Por primera vez Harry dejaba demostrar lo que sentía **.- Y por eso mismo te entenderé, ahora dime ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme con mi padrino?-**

 **-Es complicado en realidad pero posible, a él lo acusan de matar a Pettigrew y Draco sabe cómo atraerlo a nosotros.-**

 **-Eso me lleva a mi tercera pregunta ¿Son confiable los Malfoy?-**

 **-Completamente, ya no tienen tantos prejuicios, y ruegan cada día por ya no ser llamados por Voldemort, al igual que yo ahora.-**

 **-¿Tu familia ha pertenecido?-**

 **-No, por eso me escondieron, mi familia es muy antigua además de adinerada.-**

 **-Claro, entiendo ¿Qué tan amiga eres de Draco?-**

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse **.- No voy a negarlo, él es muy cercano a mi ahora, me ha apoyado mucho y además de que me entiende, ahora que conozco mejor claro.-**

 **-¿Te gusta Hermione?-**

 **-No sé qué te puedo responder ahora Harry, pues ahora honestamente solo me siento muy dolida por lo de Ron así que cuando mi corazón se cure te responderé eso.-**

 **-¿Sigues siendo mi Hermione?-**

 **\- Nunca cambiare, mi esencia al menos, siempre seré la misma aunque mi aspecto sea muy distinto.-**

 **-Tengo que admitir que te ves muy bien, tus rasgos son casi los mismos aunque un poco más delicados, tus ojos y un gran cambio de menos en color porque siguen siendo la misma mirada, tu cabello ha sido un cambio total, yo me gusta mucho mejor que tu cabello anterior y el color rubio es muy lindo como el color blanco que tiene Malfoy.-**

 **-Acosar…-**

 **-Cuesta acostumbrarse a Hermione.-**

 **-Lo sé a mí también me costó demasiado, gracias por lo que dijiste.-**

 **-Siempre ha sido bella Hermione, que nadie te haga creer lo contrario.-** Se fundaron en un warm y fraternal abrazo.

Luego de su pequeña charla se fueron a Pasear por Hogwarts hasta su próxima clase, hablando de cosas como la comida, la nueva casa de Hermione, y de una manera más relajada y con la confianza que siempre ocurre.


	9. Capitulo 9: Ella no tiene miedo

_Este capítulo está dedicado a Silvia566, mil gracias por tu apoyo._

 _Estaré actualizando lo antes posible, estoy escribiendo bastante y para no dejar de actualizar tengo una nueva idea, lee hasta el final de la historia para enterarte._

 _Ella no está asustada._

 _Ella es muy fuerte._

Hogwarts entero murmuraba eso al ver pasar a Hermione Griffin, y no es para menos porque al ver pasar, con su porte, con su mirada, tan pulcra y perfecta en todo, como siempre lo había sido, se podría atribuir eso pero Hermione mas allá de la máscara que había hecho estaba muy insegura, débil y sin ganas de nada realmente, había bajado de peso al estar deprimida durante una semana o tal vez mas… de la cual solo Draco estaba enterado, sus amigos solo lo sospechaban, y aunque intentará subirle el ánimo duraba escasos minutos o solamente esa noche.

La pobre chica de cabellos dorados como los rayos del sol estaba aprendiendo a sobreyevar la nueva vida que se le había dado, era casi como volver a nacer pero con la diferencia que ella ya tenía una vida hecha, tenía el apoyo de su mejor amigo que era realmente su hermano de otra sangre pero el cual había compartido valiosos años, pero eso no era suficiente para pegar todos sus pedacitos de corazón, ahora tenía un nuevo amigo que la apoyaba y la protegía con su vida ¿Era eso suficiente para llenar ese vacío? Es que para la brillante mente de Hermione no tenía sentido la razón por la cual su vida había cambiado tanto solo por el hecho que ahora si sangre era pura, y no era cualquier sangre, no era cualquier familia, era un poderosa familia, de gran linaje y antepasados, para felicidad de Hermione, el hecho de que no pertenecía a una familia seguidora de Voldemort era quitarse un peso de encima, aúnque eso no quitaba el miedo de que intenten reclutarla, siendo de gran utilidad para el mestizo más loco de todo el mundo, de esa manera solo tendría una opción, opción que odiaba con su alma entera.

Draco era consciente de todos los demonios que acechaban a la ojiazul, especialmente por las noches, aunque no pudiera evitar que esto sucediese al menos hacía que durmiera bien aunque sabía que a la mañana volvería a aparecer su peores temores el volvería a hacer lo mismo. Ya era una rutina levantarse en mitad de la noche para encontrar a Hermione merodeando por la pequeña sala de compartían, así es como cada noche le ayudaba a descansar, su sentimiento protector le impulsaba a querer acompañarla toda la noche pero Hermione nunca lo permitiría, al menos eso pensaba, si fuera el caso que ella aceptara es porque ella estaría muy vulnerable y el era lo suficientemente considerado para saber que no debían llegar a esa situación.

Así que a solo dos días del cumpleaños de la castaña Draco se levantó como cada noche, su sorpresa fue no encontrar a la pequeña ojiazul en la sala, pero no pasó desapercibido para el oído Draco los casi imperceptibles sollozos que parecían salir del cuarto de Hermione, entonces el bajo las escaleras de su habitación con rapidez para cruzarse a la de ella, cuando estuvo frente a su puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, sin previo aviso entró a la habitación para encontrar a la dulce chica de espaldas tapándose el rostro con su almohada en su intento de que Draco no escuchara su llanto, el rubio al verla se le rompió el corazón de mil maneras y es así que no dudo cercarse abrazarla por la espalda.

 **-Draco…-** La voz de Hermione sonó quebrada y al mismo tiempo sorprendida, además Draco no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que se sobresaltó al sentir sus brazos rodeándola.

 **-Espero que no hayas pensado que alguien más vendría.-** Draco susurro esto en su oído con un tono algo burlesco.

 **-No claro que no.-** Hermione apenas podía hablar, agachó la mirada **.- Solo que pensé que no me escucharías, bueno al menos eso esperaba.-**

 **-Soy tu caballero de armadura negra Hermione, que siempre intentara protegerte incluso de ti misma, de tu mente que es tan brillante como peligrosa, te autodestruye.-**

 **-Es que es mucho…y no sé cómo sobrellevarlo.-**

 **-Lo sé princesa, lo entiendo, pero no sientas lastima por ti misma, tú no has hecho nada malo, tu solo fuiste un ángel que cayó en el momento y lugar equivocado.-**

 **-Soy débil…-**

 **-Claro que no.-**

 **-No era una pregunta Draco.-**

 **-Hermione Griffin, estas diciendo que la fiel amiga de Potter que se ha metido en cada uno de su líos, que hizo que mi nariz sangrara como nunca antes habían podido lograr, gracias a ti el bobo de Weasley y Potter siguen vivos, eres la chica más valiente de todo Hogwarts, no por nada vienes de Gryffindor.-**

 **-Es que me duele, todavía me duele.-**

 **-Mientes ya no te duele, tienes miedo.-**

 **-¿Miedo? ¿A que yo voy a tener miedo? Si dices que soy valiente no debería tener miedo.-**

 **-Te equivocas querida, tener miedo no significa que dejes de ser valiente, ser valiente es que a pesar de morir de miedo lo hagas y tú siempre has demostrado serlo, tu miedo va más allá de todo lo normal.-**

 **-¿Y qué es?-**

 **-Ven acompáñame.-** Draco le estiró la mano que Hermione dudosa acepto.

Draco la guió hasta el balcón que se encontraba en el primer piso de su pequeña estancia, y ahí es cuando se posicionan y Draco le señala las estrellas para que las mire junto a él.

 **-Hermione tú tienes miedo a que te rompan más el corazón, pero no temas eso a no volverá a pasar.-** Hermione lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos. **\- Puedes engañar a Potter, a todo Hogwarts pero cariño nosotras las serpientes somos astutas y muy observadoras.-**

 **-Draco me siento muy tonta por seguir así.-** Hermione soltó un leve sollozo.

 **-No deberías, eres un humano, con todos los sentimientos vivos.-**

 **-Como hago para no tener miedo.-** Draco la miro con ternura durante breves segundos.

 **-Tal vez no puedas.-** Hermione agacho la cabeza **.- Pero eres valiente como una leona así que lo superaras.-**

 **-Draco ahora soy Slytherin.-**

 **-Ahora y siempre.-** Draco hizo una pausa, parecía estar meditando bien la palabras que iba decir **.- Pero también Gryffindor, aunque no me agrade mucho, eso te hace más especial que cualquier otro que haya pisado Hogwarts.-** Draco volteo a verla por breves segundos, al verla tan concentraba en la estrellas volvió su vista a ellas **.- Pero sigues siendo un humano como cualquier otro, no eres indestructible, tienes que dejar todo atrás y avanzar, arriesgar un poco aunque tengas miedo a perder.-**

 **-Gracias Draco, tu eres realmente muy bueno conmigo pero también tengo algo que decirte.-**

 **-¿Qué cosa princesa?-**

 **-Tu no me debes nada, no tienes que sentirte obligado a levantarte cada noche a ayudarme, no me debes nada, lo pasado es pasado, aunque no sea el más favorable, tú ya has sido perdonado.-**

 **-No lo hago del todo por eso, aunque me tranquiliza mucho que me digas eso.-** Draco en parte si se preocupaba mucho el hecho de que si había sido perdonado aunque sabía que igual viviría siempre en su consciencia como la había tratado años anteriores.

 **-¿Por qué lo haces entonces?-**

 **-Porque me interesas mucho.-** Draco no quería decir eso realmente eso, ahora era él el que se sentía vulnerable **.- Te traje aquí porque los mejores momentos pasa baja la luz de la luna y el titilación de las estrellas, quiero que pienses bien lo que te he dicho, quiero que dejes de sufrir pequeña, no lo mereces, alguien como tu no merece si quiera sentir dolor.-**

Sin más palabras ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones dándose una última mirada antes de entrar y caer en los duces brazos de Morfeo, había sido una noche muy cargada de emociones, pero fue una buena noches tanto para Draco como para Hermione.

A la mañana siguiente ambos jóvenes despertaron más tranquilos, con la sensación que se había quitado una tonelada de encima, aunque luego de la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior no estaban lejos de ello, habían abierto más hacía el otro, mostrándose más indefenso hacia el otro. Hermione se alisto sin hacerse mucho detalle mientras que Draco salió reluciente y casi perfecto de su habitación, así es como ambos prefectos se encaminaron a su sala común, donde se encontrarían con sus amigos, Pansy, Theodore y Blaise. Hermione y Draco cada que salían de su estancia llamaban la atención como si fueran dos súper estrellas, Draco siempre saliendo tan pulcro y perfecto, Hermione con su belleza al natural completamente, un cabello amarrado en una trenza dejando caer un par de mechones y un poco de bálsamo en los labios que le daba un aspecto dulce.

Hermione en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí ya era considerada la princesa de Slytherin y para otros una reina sin corona, se había ganado su respeto desde el primer día, además que generaba casi un 80% de los puntos para su casa y había demostrado ser una altiva serpiente, para los pocos que pensaban que no era digna de dicho nombramiento eran escasos, un pequeño grupo que les daba envidia las atenciones que tenia de Draco.

Hermione y Draco se acercaron rápidamente al divisar a su grupo de amigos.

 **-Bueno supongo que ya está decidido a qué hora celebraremos tu cumpleaños ¿No?-** La pregunta de Blaise realmente no era hacia Hermione sino más bien para Draco porque aunque era cumpleaños de la rubia todo iba a ser coordinado con el ojigris.

 **-Lo intenté chicos, créanme, pero no hay manera de persuadir a Mione así que no quedo de otra que tener que compartir a la princesa en su onomástico.-** Pansy soltó u bufido al igual que Theodore, Blaise se limitó solo murmurar algo y poner sus ojos en blanco, Draco sonreía al ver como sus amigos reaccionaron de la misma manera como había estado Draco en sus tantos intentos de convencer a la pequeña de melena dorada.

 **-Eso significa que debemos dejarlo al azar supongo.-**

 **-Lamentablemente si Theodore y para ello debemos de verlos o al menos a uno, Harry Potter.-** Respondió Draco sin mucha gana al ver que la chica se había quedado sin palabras.

Hermione no creía que enserio quisieran celebrar su cumpleaños, ella siempre la pasaba con Harry, Ron, Ginny y algunas veces Neville, se limitaba a solo recibir regalos y muchos abrazos después estar contando historias y pasarla juntos en la sala común, nada muy especial. Al ver la reacción de los Slytherins se dio cuenta que Draco no exageraba con que enserio querían celebrarlo, se veían muy entusiasmados y como coincidentemente su cumpleaños caía un sábado hacia más perfecta la ocasión.

 **-Ya que todos han accedido vamos al comedor para ver a qué hora estaré con ustedes y a qué hora estaré con os Gryffindors.-**

 **-Está bien.-** Los Slytherin respondieron casi al unísono todos desganados.

Al llegar al gran comedor entraron y ahí encontraron a Harry y a Ron.

 **-Bueno chicos primero quiero saber cuáles son las horas que quisieran pasarla conmigo.-**

 **-La noche obviamente.-** Respondió Potter casi de inmediato.

 **-Igual nosotros.-** Pansy respondió un poco desafiante pero Hermione sabía que se estaba conteniendo, al menos un poco.

 **-Vale está bien entonces será a lo muggle.-** Hermione cogió un moneda y miro a ambos **.- Harry ¿cara o sello?-**

 **-Sello.-**

 **-Está bien, les explico, tirare la moneda y caerá en mi mano e inmediatamente la volteare, si sale sello entonces Harry gana si sale cara ustedes ganan.-** Hermione miro a Slytherin para ver si alguno no había comprendido pero parecieron comprender.

Lanzo la moneda con su dedo pulgar todos veían como esta daba vueltas por los aires, el ambiente estaba tenso porque al estar parados frente la entrada hacia que esto fuese atención principal de todos los presentes, era como una guerra fría entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, rojo y verde, era el Ying y el Yang. Y como si la vida fuese en esa moneda al caer en la mano Hermione y esta voltearla mira hacia ambos lados con nerviosismo porque de esto dependía más que solo su cumpleaños, los Slytherin no se caracterizan por saber perder y tampoco los Gryffindor, así que Hermione rogando a Merlín de que todo saldría bien y con un poco de esperanza Hermione saco su mano y fue…

Hola lectores y lectoras vengo acá con la gran noticia que hará que no deje de actualizar y hacer esta historia algo realmente emocionante.

Por el hecho que tengo unos problemas con mi computadora es la razón por la cual no pude actualizar seguido, además que justo tuve un viaje importante y no pude llevar la laptop.

Así que ahora haré unos capítulos más pequeños que tratará más que nada de los pensamientos de ambos Slytherins, en especial de Hermione que es la que realmente sufre acá y de quien se centra esta historia, de esta manera se podrán acercar mucho más al personaje, sus sentimientos, como ve ahora las cosas, su vida, sus amigos, absolutamente todo, de modo que si me hacen alguna pregunta lo responderé por medio de ese capítulo.

De esta manera no dejare de actualizar y así ustedes podrán estar más cerca a este fic.

Los amo quiero saber en los comentarios qué tal les pareció.


	10. Capítulo 10: Cumpleaños

SORPRESA! Por el hecho que quiero actualizar antes les estoy dando un capitulo que si bien no es el más largo, pero esta lleno de cosas que les encantarán! (eso espero al menos) Esta historia la dedico a Pichonsito23 que gracias a su comentario tan alentador me inspiró en escribir este capitulo. xoxo

Durante unos pocos segundos, aunque para la incertidumbre del resultado de la moneda. Draco tenía todo lo que tenía que ver. Harry por otro lado no estaba muy seguro que harían, había elegido la noche porque también había sido la hora de elegir la serpiente exigencia de Ron, y este punto Harry ya estaba empezando a cuestionarme porque odiar tanto a los Slytherins.

Después de que la tensión se siente en pocos segundos cuando sacó su mano para el resultado, la sala se quedó en silencio.

 **-La queremos para antes de la cena, gracias.-** Theodore rompió el silencio para luego voltearse y es cuando vio a una pequeña rubia que parece que ha sido un nuevo suya, hablo más bajo para sus amigos no voltearan también **.- Hola… Luna ¿Verdad? -**

 **-Hola Theodore.-** Luna respondió con una sonrisa y con una voz tan brillante que parece que está ensimismada en alguna otra cosa. **\- Felicidades por haber ganado, la suerte debe estar por su lado.-**

 **-Muchas gracias Luna, ha sido un poco de suerte.-** Theodore se agacho un poco para ver mejor a la muchacha, tenía el pelo rubio casi blanco, que se ha vuelto más claro que saltones y bonitos, da un aspecto dulce con su collar de corchos y sus pendientes de rábano.- **Pero desearía que me llamaras Theo, me agrada más que mi nombre entero.-**

 **-Está bien Theo ... Aunque no se han escuchado bien.-** Aunque no te he entendido bien **,** has sido lo último que dijiste **,** te he dado la curiosidad de saber más de ella, Harry que he escuchado esto último Se quedó en el mismo lugar que lo que había dicho. Luna era más bien un cumplido, casi se podría decir que un coqueteo. **\- Discúlpame Theo si soy descortés pero debo ir a pociones y no quiero que los torposoplos me retrasen.-**

 **-Bueno en ese caso déjeme acompañarte, como dices que mi nombre los largaría, me imagino que puedo servir como repelente ¿Verdad? -** Le mostro una sincera pero pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Puede funcionar si ... -** Luna se puso a analizar y analizar la situación.- **Pero soy Lunática Lovegood ¿No crees que no iría bien con una sangre pura, Slytherin como tú? -**

 **-Pero… me acabas de decir que eres la Luna, no sé quién será la Lunática, ni una chica ni un estilo de la moda extravagante y atrayente.-** Theodore le muestra una mueca de pensador y miro como si estás buscando una realidad en la ciudad. Como acaba de decir, luna.

 **-Si es así, me gustaría mucho que me acompañase Theo… -** Luna le hablo casi en un susurro.

Así es como Theo y Luna se alejaron del Gran Comedor, en donde The admiró completamente y se le ha quitado el corazón. Como una niña.

Mientras tanto, esta es una conversación interesante, una pareja, una pareja peculiar, los Slytherins que una excepción de Hermione no se tiene una cuenta que se está celebrando su victoria con los Gryffindors casi como s hubieran ganado en Quidditch.

 **-La queremos para antes de la cena, gracias.-**

 **-Gracias Gryffindors por darnos la noche.-** Draco **use** su característico tono burlón.

 **-Sin burlas Draco… -** Musitó Hermana al ver la cara de Ron.

 **-Vale está bien, solo quería agradecer al gran Potter por la victoria.-** Draco esperó unos segundos para que Harry estuviera viendo a otro lao completamente distraído. **\- Potter vuelve a este mundo que es de mala educación no responde a un agradecimiento.-**

 **-Ya Draco ya entendí.-** Harry le respondió al darse cuenta que se dirigía a él, estaba muy distraído viendo que estaba pasando con Luna y Theodore. **\- Hermione.-** Llamó a su amiga cuando estaba tan distante como él hace unos momentos.

 **-Dime Harry.-** Respondió al darse cuenta que estaba muy distraída.

 **-Te parece que desayunan temprano con ellos, pero luego de que se termine con nosotros, almorzamos, juntos y luego venimos, para que cenes con ellos.-** Los Slytherins se quedaron en boquiabierta en lugar de Potter. Beneficios, totalmente justos y ellos.

 **-No pudiste decir algo mejor Harry Potter.-** Hermione lo abrazó en agradecimiento.

 **-Gracias.-** Harry respondió de la misma manera afectuosa que Hermione **.- Hasta luego Hermione ... -** Harry dudó un poco pero finalmente se dirigió a los Slytherins les contó **.- Hasta luego serpientes.-** La manera de que su expresión pudiera haber sido interpretado como algo ¿Qué es eso? Harry fue casi amigable, Ron solo se limitó a despedirse con la mano y con los medios sonrisa, pero con la cabeza, ágata, se limitó a solo la presencia y no a los lectores. .

Los pensamientos de los Slytherins reaccionaron solos, asintiendo con la cabeza y luego se fueron hacia su mesa viendo como medio Hogwarts estaba con la boca hasta el suelo, ojos sobresalidos o tal vez en contra de desmayarse.

 **-Pansy, se han portado bien, déjalos que vengan.-** Draco le susurro cerca de su oído para que Hermione no escuchará.

 **-Tu realmente deseas impresionar a tu princesa ¿verdad? -** Pensamiento para su clásico tono insinuador y burlón.

 **-Es por ella, ayúdame esta vez.-** Draco la miraba directamente a los ojos y cuando Pansy se estaba sentando en la mesa de las serpientes y Harry Potter se retiró del comedor se volvió a parar para seguirlo.

 **-Ahora vengo hermosuras no me extrañen tanto.-** Guiño el ojo luego de decir esto.

 **- _Amore_ Mi Vida Es vacia Cuando No estas.-** Blaise le contesto ONU de la estafa mueca de Como Si fuese a llorar Y Voz dramática.

 **-Ni te suicides querido que no creo demorar mucho.-** Pansy salió con la cabeza en alto y con su característico andar del comedor, apenas cruzó la puerta y mira hacia ambos lados para un Potter que se encuentra casi al final del pasillo. **\- ¡Potter!**

Potter saltó al escuchar su nombre y su asombro aumento al ver quien lo llama así que se quedó estático donde fue así que Pansy tuvo que casi correr para alcanzarlo.

 **-Disculpa por gritar pero es que avanzabas muy rápido.-**

 **-Si… está bien pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pasó algo a Hermione? -** Harry se tensó con solo cuestionando que su amiga le había pasado algo que Pansy tuvo que negarlo rápidamente.

 **-Todo bien con ella, la cuestión es que ...-** Pansy lo miró y se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran como una esmeralda y tenían un brillo peculiar. **\- Habrá una sorpresa para Hermione y quiero que estén presentes.-**

 **-¿Estén? -** Harry que estaba muy confundido no pudo evitar fijarse en sus grandes ojos verdes que eran distintos a los de él, eran color aceituna, más oscuros pero claros a la vez, era muy difícil para el poder explicárselo incluido el mismo .

 **-Claro… tú, los Weasley y los amigos de ella cercanos, nada de bocadillos porque esta fiesta no es ilegal pero tampoco es muy legal ¿Me entiendes?**

 **-Perfectamente.-** Harry rio por lo bajo para darse cuenta de que era muy parecido a las situaciones que él había vivido en sus años en Hogwarts, que no había sido desapercibido por Pansy que contagio un poco la risa pero se limitó solo un sonido . **\- ¿Dónde será?**

 **-En Slytherin ... -** Al ver la cara de Harry se adelantó, más bien completo lo que harían **.- Bueno es una estancia que queda en Slytherin pero que solo es una Hermione y Draco para ser prefectos, es muy amplia y acogedora, si te preguntas como los haremos pasar, será la misma manera que la comida, los elfos que tienen un acceso especial con la sala, ellos han accedido y les hemos pagado con los dulces porque no aceptaron galeones.-**

 **-Hermione ha influido en ustedes… -** Parecía ser una pregunta pero era realmente una afirmación.

 **-De sobre manera… -**

 **-Es así, además de ganarse el cariño, los influye e inculca.-**

 **-Por eso estamos haciendo todo esto ... -**

 **-Cuenta conmigo e intentaré de convencer a los demás.-**

 **-No olvides que es una sorpresa, haré también unos juegos para ella así que lleven regalos.-**

 **-Está bien, me gusta cómo suena… -**

 **-Créeme cuando te digo que será _la mejor sorpresa para Hermione.-_**

Pansy y Harry se dan con las manos y cada uno con su lado sin que Ginny se oculta en una esquina, no se puede escuchar nada durante todo el tiempo y se hizo muy extraño el hecho de que Harry habla con un Slytherin, no Sin embargo no hay nada mejor que lo que he tenido hasta el momento con Harry, aunque sea una nota mental, no tengo miedo, es más insegura de lo común No, pero no tengo nada que ver con la derrumba, _al menos por ahora._

 _¡Lo sé! no me odien por favor,_ sé que nuestros protagonistas no han tenido mucho lugar aquí, pero quería ir un poco mas allá que el cliché de Dramione ademas tienen que admitir que es emocionante lo que esta pasando.

Respondiendo a Haniel SG: CALMAD! No pondré rellenos, sería incapaz, dije que pondría lo que pasaba con Hermione, pero no en forma de relleno, mas bien en forma de narradora mas que nada. No soy NARUTO jajajaja, seguiré con mi historia porque ando bien inspirada y tengo muy buenas que tal vez me odies y me ames.

Respondiendo a Silvia566: Gracias por tus comentarios, no sabes como me alegra ver como está siendo recibida mi historia, eso da ganas de escribir!

Respndiendo a pichonsito23: ¡Te extrañé! al no ver tus comentarios me hizo pensar de que te había dejado de gustar mi historia, me asusté al no er tus locos comentarios, como ya dije, me inspiran y me dan mucha risa ademas, gracias por tu apoyo.

¡GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA! Tenemos para rato así que...HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN.


	11. Capítulo 11: Feliz cumpleaños Princesa

Hermione ese día amaneció con un buen humor, estaba alegre que iba a pasar tanto con los Gryffindors como con los Slytherins, la casa de las serpientes la ha aceptado tan bien que no pudo evitar encariñarse con ellos, tienen un carácter muy distinto a los Gryffindors pero aun así se sentía muy a gusto ahí. Se fu a bañar luego de estirarse lo más que pudo para quitarse a flojera, era muy temprano. Luego de una larga ducha se puso unos pantalones negros pegados, una blusa de varias capas rosa bebé, su casaca de cuero y sus botines negros que tenían un poco de taco, su cabello lo dejo suelto para que sus ondas se sequen con el aire.

Por otro lado estaba Draco Malfoy que hasta el momento se mantenía tranquilo enviando lechuzas a todas las tiendas que le faltaba recoger para la fiesta sorpresa a Hermione, sus padres le habían estado enviando todo lo que el pedio desde hace una semana, incluyendo el regalo de su parte. Él tenía su gran regalo minuciosamente hecho, desde que le dio el detalle antes de ingresar a clases le había hecho prometer que no volvería a hacer regalos _con los que fácilmente se podría comprar una casa._ Su regalo estaba pensado en ella, eran muchas cosas pero eran cosas que ella iba a adorar con solo verlas.

Los demás Slytherins que estaban invitados a la fiesta que eran casi todos exceptuando a un pequeño grupo que estaba del lado de Bulstrode y Astoria pero realmente solo quince personas pensaban igual que ella.

 **-Amo Malfoy buenos días.-** Delfina apareció en el cuarto de Draco que hizo que este se sobresaltará **.- Discúlpeme amo, Delfina no tuvo la intención de asustarlo.-**

 **-No te preocupes, haz llegado temprano.-** Draco bajo la voz para que Hermione no los escuchará aunque su puerta estuviese cerrada.- **¿Está todo cómo lo planeamos?-**

 **-Si amo Draco, estamos haciendo un verdadero banquete para la señorita Hermione.-**

 **-Recuerda que deben estar presentes en el momento que ella llegue, les gustaría mucho verlos.-**

 **-¡Sí! A Delfina y los demás nos haría muy felices.-**

 **-No olviden de la ropa que dejaré acá "por casualidad" para que todos ustedes usen.-** Draco le guiñó el ojo le dio una leve sonrisa.

 **-Muchas gracias amo Draco, Delfina se retira para terminar todo para esta noche.-** Así es como la elfina desapareció dejando a Draco solo.

Al terminar rápidamente con las cartas y darles a sus tres lechuzas para hacer el enviado más rápido, Draco se levantó de su escritorio y asegurándose de que este impecable y perfecto bajó y fue hacia el curto de Hermione.

 **-Buenos días…-** Draco se fue adentrando al cuarto luego de tocar la puerta.

 **-Hola Draco justo estaba saliendo.-** Hermione estaba radiante, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **-En ese caso vámonos juntos.-** Draco le ofreció el brazo como siempre pero esta vez le dio una vuelta de forma que sus manos se apoyaron en su pecho y el la rodeo con sus brazos **.- Feliz cumpleaños leona.-** Luego le dio un casto beso en la frente.

 **-Gracias Draco.-** Cerró sus ojos casi como un instinto.

Luego de un breve momento que permanecieron en silencio y abrazados ambos bajaron agarrados del brazo, para sorpresa de Hermione encontró a todos sus amigos esperándole con una sonrisa.

 **-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña.-** Theodore se acercó a Hermione para darle un corto abrazo.

 **-Hazme espacio.-** Pansy lo empujó para abrazar a Hermione **.- Feliz cumpleaños Hermi, que rápido creces.-** Pansy se retiró con un llanto fingido.

 **-Pequeña, estoy tan orgulloso, creces muy rápido.-** Blaise la cargo por unos segundos a lo que Hermione solo reía **.- Hoy en la cena te engreiré.-**

 **-Cuidado Blaise que Draco ya te está mirando mal.-** Theo señaló Draco que bajo la mirada y sonrió **.- No te preocupes amigo no te la robará.-**

 **-Aún.-** Blaise sonreía pero cualquiera que lo escuchará pensaba que hablaba en serio.

 **-Gracias chicos, los quiero.-** No podía dejar de sonreír realmente le había gustado mucho ese cumpleaños.

 **-Bueno vámonos que Hermione tiene que irse con los Gryffindors.-**

Así es como los chicos se encaminaron hacía el comedor, Hermione había vuelto al brazo de Draco, Blaise caminaba al otro lado de Hermione y también la agarraba del brazo, todos caminaban sonrientes y con la cabeza en alto. En el camino muchos saludaban a Hermione a o cual ella respondía con unas gracias o una sonrisa, así fue hasta que llego al comedor y se sorprendió al no ver a casi ningún Gryffindor, pero como era temprano no le extrañó mucho de que aun durmieran.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor Harry acababa de decir sobre la fiesta que organizaba los Slytherins. Luna también había sido llamada porque era muy querida por los Gryffindors y sobre todo por Hermione.

 **-Realmente me parece muy tierno lo que hace Draco por Hermione.-** Luna fue la que cortó el silencio después que Harry les comunicará acerca la invitación. **\- Yo iré, no sería educado de mi parte que no vaya, por más fríos que se muestren ellos, tienen sentimientos.-**

 **-Luna tiene mucha razón, además es por el cumpleaños de Hermione, ella siempre está para nosotros.-** Harry intentaba a sus compañeros.

 **-Si pero son los Slytherins.-** Acotó Ginny.

 **-Hermione es Slytherin.-** Respondió Harry.

 **-Por eso.-** Ginny se mostraba muy dura con respecto a Hermione. **\- No sabemos cuánto ha cambiado, tampoco sabemos porque el sombrero la puso ahí, tal vez la fama y fortuna la ha cambiado.-**

 **-Hey Ginny, estamos hablando de Hermione además yo ya viví en mis carnes haberla juzgado.-** Ron la defendió.

 **-Bueno…los Slytherin ya no se han portado mal con nosotros, ya no nos fastidian además Hermione se le ve muy feliz junto a ellos.-** Para sorpresa de todos fue Neville quien dijo esto, el chico tímido que por lo general no hablaba mucho o decía lo que pensaba.

 **-Sí, Neville está diciendo la verdad, además ustedes son como una familia para Hermione.-** Luna empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala común de Gryffindor. **\- Pobre Hermione ella ya no tiene familia, quiero decir, no tiene ni la adoptiva ni la real, está sola e indefensa y lo único que le queda son…Los Malfoy, así como Harry tiene a su padrino y no lo juzgamos por eso ¿Verdad?-**

Así es como Luna dejó el lugar dejando a todos con la boca abierta, definitivamente ella era una Ravenclaw, siempre veía más de lo que mucho podían ver y sin miedo a decir lo que piensa les hizo ver a todos lo mal que estaban actuando. Luego de caer en la realidad, sin decir palabra alguna, todos los leones que estaban ahí reunidos se fueron al gran comedor quedando de acuerdo todos que asistirían a la fiesta de Slytherin.

 **-Harry tú qué opinas con respecto a Draco y Hermione.-** Ron que estaba al lado de Harry le susurro esto para que nadie más lo escuchará.

 **-Ron yo solo la quiero ver feliz, nada más que eso, amigo a ambos lo quiero son mi familia pero tu amigo has hecho llorar muchas veces a Hermione, más de las que quisiera saber.-** Harry respondió de la misma manera para darle luego una mirada dura **.- Llevo viéndola un par de semanas y créeme que Draco está haciendo puntos, hasta me empieza a caer bien, exceptuando por su muy cínico o irónico sentido del humor.-** Hizo una pausa para luego hablar rápidamente porque estaban por llegar al comedor **.- Además Ron tu estas con Lavender, te guste o no, por algo sigues con ella, no puedes ni debes quejarte, Hermione tiene derecho a ser feliz aunque no nos agrade del todo el.-**

 **-Lo sé pero es que Lavender puede soportarme aunque sea muy besucona, pero no es Hermione, no es perfecta.-**

 **-Ron, Hermione siempre fue perfecta, siempre fue hermosa, el problema es que te has dado cuenta cuando todo el mundo mágico lo hizo también.-** Harry y Ron entraron al comedor y al pasar no pudieron evitar mirar a aquella rubia que era la protagonista de un profunda conversación **.- Era hermosa aun con su ojos del color de la misma miel, cabello tan ondulado y voluminoso de color chocolate, tenía una belleza extraña, era tierna e inocente como una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de un mujer.**

 **-Harry cualquiera pensaría que estás enamorado de ella.-** Ron sonaba realmente preocupado.

 **-Ron dime quien no lo estaría.-** Con esto último casi como una declaración se sentó, a su lado aun atónito Ron se puso a pensar en la palabras de su amigo, si eso significaba que Harry cambien tenía un amor platónico por la ojiazul significaba que el casi no tenía oportunidad y eso lo desanimo más, deprimido empezó a comer.

Hermione al darse cuenta de loa presencia de los leones en el comedor se despidió de todos de su mesa y se encamino hacia la mesa Gryffindor donde se sentó al costado de Harry.

 **-Chicos apúrense que quiero hablar con ustedes de un millón de cosas.-**

 **-Mientras no sean nuestros deberes…-** Respondió Ron. **\- Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, terminaste el trabajo… ¡Auch!-** Ginny le había dado un golpe en la cabeza, zona en donde ahora Ron se sobaba mientras miraba a su hermana en forma de reproche.

 **-Intenta de nuevo, si vuelves a cometer un error te golpearé más fuerte.-** Ron al no entender cambio su mirada a una de estar perdido hasta segundos después.

 **-Feliz cumpleaños Hermione.-** Ron le sonrió **.- ¿Terminaste el trabajo de McGonagall?-** El pelirrojo miro a su hermana que se limitó a solo asentir con la cabeza en señal de que se corrigió.

 **-Si Ronald, mañana podría ayudarte si deseas y gracias.-** Hermione reía por lo bajo ante aquella escena tan usual entre los hermanos.

 **-Feliz cumpleaños Herms.-** Ahora fue Harry quien hablo.

 **-Gracias Harry.-** Hermione lo abrazó por unos segundos.

 **-Espéranos unos segundos para salir a pasear.-** Harry tomo la mano de su amiga y le dio una suave caricia.

 **-Está bien los espero.-** De pronto aparece una pequeña tarta con la descripción de "Feliz cumpleaños" frente a Hermione que la hizo sobresaltar. **\- ¿Fueron ustedes?**

 **-No pero si no quieres…-** Ron hizo el ademan de estirar sus brazos pero su hermana lo piñizcó a lo que él solo le envió otra de sus miradas.

 **\- ¡Está deliciosa!-** Hermione ignoro el comentario de Ron y le dio un bocado **– Se parece demasiado a la de Delfina.**

 **-¿Tu elfina?-** Preguntó Harry. El no necesitaba que responda y es cuando posa su mirada en la de cierto Slytherin que no dejaba desapercibido ningún movimiento de Hermione.

 **-Si qué raro, la extraño.-** Hermione empezó a comer a grandes bocados pero sin olvidarse de su gracia y modales.

 **-Bueno Hermione yo ya he acabado podemos ir yendo hacia los jardines y ya que ellos nos alcancen.-** Ginny se levantó y le tendió la mano a Hermione para que la siguiese, una vez que se paró Ginny se lanzó a sus brazo **.- Feliz cumpleaños amiga.-**

 **-Gracias Gin.-** Respondió el abrazo con el mismo cariño.

Así es como por arte apenas Ginny y Hermione cruzaron las puertas aparecieron todas lechuzas, en la mesa de Slytherin habían por lo menos unas treinta lechuzas entrando de las cuales Draco, Blaise y Pansy eran dueñas de tres, al parecer habían enviado muchos recados ese día pero nadie le ganó a Theodore que había recibido cuatro paquetes y dos notas. En la mesa de Gryffindor también había una cantidad de Lechuzas considerables, al parecer todo habían comprado un regalo para Hermione.

Harry y Ron tuvieron que levarse casi de inmediato al recibir el paquete, tenían que ir a guardarlo y tenían que darse prisa porque no querían llegar tarde a su paseo con Hermione.

Mientras que Draco que se encargaba de la decoración había aprovechado en que podía ir a Hogsmeade junto a Pansy, Blaise y Theodore se encargaban de verificar la comida y bebidas estén hechas y perfectas, cada una de las cinco familias había enviado a uno de sus elfos para hacer se trabajó más sencillo para los elfos que de por sí ya trabajaban en Hogwarts como Dobby y Winky, el elfo de Draco que tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la de Delfina se había encargado de organizar a todos los elfos, Theo y Blaise al ver esto no pudieron evitar pensar "igual que el amo".

Hermione se había sentado con Ginny en el pasto cerca al lago, sabían que los chicos no tendrían que buscarlas mucho ya que ese era uno de los lugares preferidos de Hermione al ser tan alejado y silencioso.

 **-Dime ahora, de mujer a mujer, que es estar en Slytherin.-** Ginny no pudo evitar romper el silencio.

 **-Silencioso.-** Hermione respondió casi sin pensar **.- La verdad es que es muy silencioso, nunca había estado en un lugar tan silencioso es casi como la biblioteca y tiene millones de libros, por eso he dejado de ir a la biblioteca, no hay necesidad aun.-** Hermione empezó a recordar cómo es su sala común. **\- ¡Es que ni siquiera los pequeños de primer año hacen bulla! Si no fuera por el verde diría que es Ravenclaw.-**

 **-¿Qué los diferencia?-** Ginny realmente se sentía muy intrigada con el tema de las serpientes.

 **-Honestamente en Slytherin no te van a mostrar los dientes fácilmente y por sorprendente que suene no son hipócritas, si les caes mal te lo dirán a la cara.-** Hermione realmente había reflexionado mucho de aquello **.- Pero una vez que te ganas su cariño son realmente muy buen0s y leales.-** Hermione estaba tan concentrada en lo que decía que no se percató que Harry y Ron estaban detrás de ella con una cesta escuchando atentamente **.- La verdad es que no puedo negarlo me he sentido muy augusto ahí, los chicos son muy atento y hasta podría decir que cariñosos.-**

 **-Entonces quieres decir que no son tan malos después de todo ¿Verdad?-** Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Harry detrás suyo pero inmediatamente se relajó y contesto con bastante soltura y tranquilidad.

 **-No son malos, son tal vez sarcásticos, cínicos y algo fastidiosos, pero no son malos, no son perfectos y ahora caigo en cuenta que hemos muchos prejuicios con ellos.-**

 **-Tampoco es que Malfoy y su pandilla se ha portado de lo mejor con nosotros.-** Ron se sentó al costado de Hermione y fijo su mirada para darle a entender que tenía toda su atención.

 **-Llevan buen tiempo que nos han dejado en paz, eran niños además que también deben tener apariencias a ellos también los perjudica la guerra, todo es un lio.-**

 **-¿Tú también estas en peligro?-** Está vez fue la pelirroja quien habló.

 **-Demasiado, mis padres no quisieron unirse en sus filas y eso lo hace peor, los Malfoy me han acogido pero eso no mejora todo, solo espero que esto llegue a su fin.-**

 **-Te apoyaremos y confiamos en ti Hermione, siempre.-** Harry abrazó a su amiga y todos se unieron al abrazo, luego de eso cambiaron de tema y se pusieron a bromear en lo que comían una pequeña merienda que había hecho Dobby especialmente.

Por otro lado estaba Draco que iba de una tienda a otra, buscando cada detalle para la fiesta de Hermione.

 **-Draco creo que con esto es más que suficiente.-** La pelinegra iba cargando tres bolsas con paquetes dentro mientras que Draco llevaba el doble. **-A mí no me has hecho nada ni remotamente parecido.-**

 **-Tu no me gustas.-** Draco respondió tan rápido que o se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hasta que vio la cara triunfante de su compañera **.- No tomes conclusiones aun, Hermione es muy bella y solo un ciego no le gustaría.-**

 **-Ay querido Draco, no sé si eres lento o simplemente eres muy tonto.-** Pansy dio una pausa para mirar al rubio que la estaba matando con la mirada **.- Es posible que Hermione te guste desde que era Granger y no desde que es Griffin.-** Pansy esperó la respuesta de Draco que no la miraba pero que seguía caminando.

 **-Vamos a la tienda de globos y de ahí hacia el castillo 0ara que tus delicados pies no se sigan maltratando.-** Soltó esto sarcásticamente luego de un rato.

 **-Gracias por tu consideración además si mis cálculos no me fallan tenemos 4 horas para alistar todo y estar listos.-**

 **-Entonces date prisa que debe salir perfecto.-**

Mientras tanto en las cocinas de Hogwarts dos jóvenes iban verificando cada plato que los elfos hacían.

 **-Estoy empezando a creer que pedimos mucho.-** Blaise miraba las tantas bandejas y luego a su amigo.

 **-Yo me di cuenta de eso desde el momento que probamos treinta aperitivos diferentes y tu pediste cien de cada uno.-** Theo sin mirar a su amigo le respondió con notable irritabilidad.

 **-¡¿Por qué entonces no dijiste nada?!-**

 **-Tú mismo dijiste que tu querías encargarte de la comida y tus palabras exactas fueron "no te interpongas entre mis decisiones"-** Hablaba Theo con una voz aburrida e imito la voz de Blaise un poco más chillona de lo que realmente es.

 **-¡Pero todos saben que tomo decisiones terribles!-**

 **-Lo sé hermano pero es muy gracioso como metes la pata.-** Theo suspiro luego de reír un rato **.- Bueno por es he pedido que pongan una mesa para la bebidas y Draco ha ido a comprar dos recipientes para poder llenarlos de bebida y así cada uno se sirva.-**

 **-Tengo un amigo muy brillante.-**

 **-Lo sé.-** Sonrió arrogante.

Pasaron unos segundos en lo que revisaban todo o que hacían los elfos cuando Blaise.

 **-¡Mi voz no es tan chillona!-** Theo empezó a llorar de la risa luego que su amigo haya reaccionado tan tarde.

Ya había oscurecido y Hermione caminaba con Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville y Dean que se les habían unido a la pequeña reunión y caminaban tranquilos hacía el comedor, sabían que ya era hora para que Hermione vuelva con los de su casa, además que ellos debían alistarse también.

Al llegar se despidieron todos de ella y de repente toda la mesa de Gryffindor grito un "Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione" Esto hizo que la chica se le aguaran los ojos de felicidad, luego de decir un gran "gracias" se fue con sus amigos que la esperaban sonrientes y apenas se sentó con ellos la abrazaron, Draco que estaba a su lado con Pansy al otro y Blaise con Theo que se pusieron atrás suyo para así poder tener un gran abrazo grupal, fue algo extraño ver está escena ya que no se acostumbraba ver que se muestren cariño públicamente las serpientes porque eran "frías".

 **-¿Tanto me han extrañado?-**

 **-Hemos pensado en ti todo el día.-** Blaise se ganó un muy disimulado golpe de Pansy.

 **-Que tiernos.-**

 **-Te amo Hermione pero debo ir corriendo a la sala común, te veo allá, te tengo un regalo.-** Pansy se levantó rápidamente y sin que Hermione se diera cuenta le mando una mirada a Potter para que lo siguiese, el niño que vivió salió detrás de ella sin levantar sospecha alguna.

 **-Qué extraño.-** Hermione tomaba su jugo de calabaza mientras todos la miraban con unas sonrisa en su cara. **\- ¿Sucede algo?-** Instintivamente se tocó la cara pensando que tenía algo a lo cual los Slytherin solo respondieron riéndose.

 **-Cuéntame querida ¿Qué tal te ha ido con los leones?-** Blaise empezó la conversación.

 **-Muy bien la verdad, era como si aún estuviera en su casa, no había diferencia alguna.-** Hermione se rio para sí misma **.- Hasta los ayude a terminar a Ron y Harry su ensayo de Transformación.-** Comentó en casi un murmullo.

 **-Esto debe ser una broma.-** Masculló el rubio poniendo su mano en su frente.

 **-Definitivamente Hermione Griffin eres un ser único en tu especie, extraño y muy diferente.-** El moreno ensanchó su sonrisa. **\- Eso me agrada mucho.**

 **-No es tan malo…me gusta ayudar, en especial en lo que soy buena.-**

 **-Eso quiere decir todo.-** Interrumpió Theo ganándose así una seria mirada de Hermione que el ignoró.

 **-Mi punto es que me sentí como si nada ha cambiado, al menos hoy.-** La rubia sonrió de una manera dulce. **\- Realmente me ha gustado mi cumpleaños.-**

 **-Princesa aún no ha terminado, si nos apuramos para poder darte tus obsequios.-** Draco le miro con una arrogante sonrisa **.- No queríamos dejar mal a los Gryffindor con tus regalos, por ello nos hemos aguantado por dártelo aquí mismo.-** Draco se acercó a la chica para susurrarle en el oído. **\- Además que con mi regalo dejaré desencajada algunas mandíbulas, aunque no me importaría poner celoso a cierto pobre pelirrojo.-** Hermione no se dio cuenta que sus mejillas se habían tomado un ligero color rosado, le daba una apariencia muy tierna.

 **\- Está bien podemos ir yendo, estoy emocionada por ver que me van a obsequiar.-**

Así es como los Slytherin se levantaron para encaminarse hacia la mazmorra, apenas cruzaron la puerta todos los Gryffindor que asistirían a la fiesta de la rubia se levantaron y llamaron a la Ravenclaw para que se fuera con ellos.

Harry les había explicado cómo iban a hacer, había hablado con Pansy minutos antes para que no se estropeara nada y había ido a la sala común a traer todos los obsequios para Hermione que previamente habían previsto, así que sin más demora se encaminaron hacia las cocinas en la que cada uno agarro a un elfo y desaparecieron del lugar para aparecer en la gran sala de Hermione, todos quedaron maravillados con aquel lugar.

 **-Que candelabro para más hermoso, es muy elegante.-** Comento una de las gemelas.

 **-Que techo para más curioso.-** Respondió la otra al ver como en el techo color plata tenia reflejos y en los bodes serpientes de plata.

 **-Bueno todos alistémonos que Hermione está por llegar.-** Habló Ron.

Sin más palabras se acomodaron en un lado de la sala, en un lugar que cuando Hermione entrará no se diera cuenta de inmediato, todos estaban en un silencio en el que solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, cuando escucharon la voz de Hermione acercarse no pudieron evitar sonreír todos.

 **-¿Dónde está Pansy?-** Preguntó a centímetros de la puerta.

 **-Creo que adentro.-** Respondió Draco.

 **-¿Cómo…?-** Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque al momento en el que abrieron la puerta se pudo ver la decoración que tanto se habían esmerado hacer Draco con Pansy. **\- Draco…-** Empezó a balbucear pero inmediatamente se calló y dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al percatarse que sus amigos estaban ahí.

 **-¡Sorpresa!-** Gritaron al unísono y Ron hizo que salieran fuegos artificiales que formaron un "Feliz cumpleaños Hermione".

 **-Es por parte de los gemelos.-**

 **-Yo…simplemente no puedo creerlo.-**

 **-Créelo que esto no es un sueño princesa.-** Susurro cerca de su oído Draco para luego levantar la voz a los presentes **.- Comencemos la fiesta, coman las exquisiteces que aquí nuestros queridos elfos han preparado.-** Draco señalo a las pequeñas criaturas que estaban vestidas muy elegantemente y las hacían ver de manera muy curiosa, Draco con un movimiento de varita encendió una radio muggle que tenía las canciones favoritas de Hermione.

 **-¡Ama Hermione!-** Gritó con alegría la elfina **\- Le extrañado mucho ¿Le ha gustado la tarta que le he preparado está mañana?-**

 **-Estaba segura que era tuya, nadie se compara con tus tartas, estaba deliciosa.-** Sonrió la rubia agachándose más al nivel de la elfina, todos estaban atentos a aquella escena. **-Te vez muy bonita hoy día, es por mi cumpleaños que te has vestido así ¿Verdad?-**

 **-El amo Malfoy nos dio ropa de manera que no seamos libres.-** Susurro de manera muy chistosa como si fuese un secreto. **\- Y nos han dado dulces en forma de paga, aunque a mí me encanta estar aquí.**

 **-¿Eso hizo? Pues me encanta este vestido deberías usarlo más.-** La elfina llevaba un sencillo vestido morado con su ya características zapatillas. **\- ¿Tu organizaste toda la comida?-**

 **-Yo les di instrucciones de cómo preparar cada cosa y estuve supervisando todo pero fue el elfo Tomas quien nos organizó realmente, es muy ordenado y un poco mandón.-**

 **-Es que elfo de Draco.-** Hermione se rio despacio al ver a mirada seria del rubio ante aquel comentario. **\- Me harías probar lo mejor de hoy aunque estoy segura que todo me va a encantar.-**

 **-Espera Herms antes de eso debes ver mi primer regalo.-** La detuvo Draco. **\- En un rato cada uno te dará el suyo pero es necesario que este sea visto ahora, junto al de mi madre.-**

Así es como Draco agarró la mano de Hermione delicadamente y la guio hacia el cuarto de ella bajo la mirada de casi todos los presentes.

 **-¿Quién duerme ahí?-** Preguntó Ron

 **-Hermione.-** Respondió tranquilamente Theo.

 **-¿Cómo es que Draco puede entrar?-** Inquirió Harry.

 **-Acá no hay hechizo en las escaleras.-** Respondió Pansy que estaba al costado de Theodore.

 **-No piensen mal de Hermione, ellos tienen bastante confianza ya, además ellos viven acá solos.-** Intervino Blaise, recalcó la palabra solos. **\- Y normalmente pasan más tiempo acá que en la misma sala común, bueno realmente quien no lo haría si este lugar es ameno y tranquilo.-**

 **-Nosotros también pasamos mucho tiempo acá pero ellos a veces se quedan solos y juntos.-** Agregó Theo. **\- No son pareja ni duermen juntos si es lo que le preocupa, pero son muy unidos ahora.-**

 **-Hermione es de las mejores chicas que conozco, nos ha hecho cambiar demasiado en solo este par de meses que la conocemos, tienen mucha suerte de tener una amiga como ella.-** Blaise hablaba con tal seriedad que no parecía ser el. **\- Es guapa, inteligente y bondadosa, es casi imposible no enamorarse de ella, yo lo entiendo pero no porque no le gustes.-** el moreno miro a los chicos y luego fijo su mirada en Ron. **\- O ya pasó tu momento debas sacrificarla, simplemente apoyarla porque eso hacen los amigos.-**

En la sala los chicos reflexionaron en las palabras de los Slytherin ¿Será que les están advirtiendo de un futuro amorío? Sabían que eso no era muy difícil de creer ahora que veian como se trataban Hermione y Draco.

Mientras los Gryffindors y Slytherin tenían tan intensa conversación Hermione y Draco se habían encerrado en el cuarto de la joven y es cuando ve sobre su cómoda dos paquetes y dos cartas.

 **-Mis padres te han mandado la más pequeña y ambas carta.-** Señaló el rubio.

Hermione sin preguntar nada abrió el paquete donde encontró una diadema al estilo griego, muy parecida a la que Draco le obsequio solo que esta iba solo hacia ambos lados.

 **-Me encanta, es tan griego.-**

 **-Sabemos que te fascina la cultura griega.-**

Hermione respondió con una sonrisa y fue a abrir el otro paquete donde se encontraba una caja de zapatos con un vestido abajo. Hermione al no poder decir palabra alguna saco el vestido y vio que era un vestido griego color blanco con una detalles dorados en los hombros y cintura, el escote era en forma de corazón y los tacones eran de sandalia dorada.

 **-Me encanta Draco esta bellísimo.-**

 **-¿Deseas usarlo para esta ocasión?-**

 **-Definitivamente.-**

 **-Te espero afuera entonces.-**

 **-¡No te vayas!-** Hermione se sonrojo al ver la mirada picara del rubio y agregó **.- Quiero decir…puedo cambiarme en mi baño, para bajar juntos.-**

 **-Te espero aquí entonces.-** Draco se iba sentado en la cama de la chica.

Luego de unos tantos minutos sale Hermione con el cabello recogido en media cola y la diadema ya puesta, tenía un maquillaje bastante suave y sencillo pero con ese vestido Draco pensó que no había conocido a una mujer tan hermosa.

 **-Realmente eres toda una diosa.-** Draco se acercó a ella hasta un punto que sus narices casi rozaban pero se dirigió a su cuello y le puso una cadena dorada delegada con una H de dije, se alejó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla y mirarla a los ojos **.- Este es regalo de mi padre y déjame decirte complementa tu atuendo perfectamente.-**

 **-Gracias Draco.-** Hermione tenía las mejillas rozadas por el cercamiento del rubio y por los halagos que recibidas.

 **-Andando bella diosa.-** Draco le dio su brazo que Hermione aceptó gustosa.

Bajaron las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, no había una sola persona allí que no pensara en lo hermosa que se veía Hermione.

En cuanto bajo el último escalón Hermione se dirigió hacia sus mejores amigos, miró a Draco y sin decir palabra alguna entendió y se soltó de su brazo, con un paso lento se posiciono frente a sus dos amigos que aún estaban sorprendidos por la forma que lucía.

 **-Hermione te encuentras realmente bella.-** Comentó Harry.

 **-Definitivamente, no exageraría al decirte te ves como toda una diosa.-** El pelirrojo demoró unos segundos para reaccionar. **\- ¿Me concederías bailar contigo esta pieza?-**

 **-Claro Ron, no puedo negarlo.-** Hermione le estiro la mano a lo cual ella agarro y la guio hasta el centro del lugar donde empezaron a bailar junto Blaise y Pansy, Harry y Ginny.

En otro lado de la sala estaba una chica de larga cabellera rubia mirando la escena con un aire nostálgico.

 **-Bella Luna ¿Es que usted le gusta bailar? -**

 **-Me gusta mucho.-**

 **-Entonces déjeme ser su pareja en esta pieza.-**

 **-Me temo Theo que aunque me guste mucho hacerlo, no soy una buena pareja, no quiero que se burlen de ti por mi manera tan diferente de bailar.-**

 **-Luna…-** Le sostuvo la mano con delicadeza **.- Soy Slytherin, lo que digan de mi me resbala y sería un verdadero honor bailar contigo.-** La guío unto las demás pareja bajo la mirada dudosa de Luna.

Ya una vez ahí no se pronunció palabra alguna, se miraron muy intensamente y es cuando Luna se relaja y al compás de la música empieza a moverse de un lado a otro con paso suave para luego rodear a su acompañante con pequeño saltos y es cuando Theo le sostiene la mano y empieza a darle vueltas sobre sí misma para luego pegarla a su cuerpo y deslizarse con un paso muy parecido con el que había comenzado Luna pero juntos, luego la alzo poniendo sus manos en su cintura y ella respondió moviendo la piernas como si estuviera montando una bicicleta en el aire y al tocar el piso volvieron al paso con el que comenzaron, así hasta que acabo la canción y con una sonrisa en sus rostros se dirigieron hacía la mesa con las bebidas.

Hermione luego de bailar con Ron se dispuso a bailar con Harry, fue un baile lento que aprovecharon para que, sin decirse palabra alguna, decirse todo al mismo tiempo. Hermione se dispuso a bailar con varios de sus amigos hasta que Draco la saco a bailar una dulce melodía, lenta en la que ella cruzo sus brazos sobre su cuello y descanso su cabeza sobre su pecho así que con cada paso que daban ella sentía el vaivén de su corazón mientras el llevaba sus manos en su cintura, fue un baile profundo como si estuviesen solos disfrutando uno del otro.

 **-Déjame decirte que hoy te ves perfecta.-**

 **-Me lo han dicho.-** rio un poco al recordar todos los halagos que había recibido ya.

 **-Pero hay una diferencia.-**

 **-¿Cuál es?-**

 **-Yo creo que estas perfecta no por la forma que te has vestido, yo creo que siempre estas perfecta pero hoy más que ayer.-**

 **-Draco…-**

 **\- No solo por lo bella que eres también es por lo inteligente que eres y lo buena que eres.-**

 **-No sé qué decirte.-**

 **-Podrías decirme que me veo muy guapo.-** Hermione rio por el comentario **.- No tienes que decir nada, yo daré todo de mi para ti sin esperar nada a cambio, porque Hermione déjame decirte que usted señorita merece el mundo entero.-**

Termino de sonar la canción y se retiraron de la pista del baile.

 **-Te ves muy guapo Draco Malfoy.-** le susurro en el oído con una sonrisa traviesa

Draco se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa y seguirla por detrás. Luego de unos minutos en la que Hermione había hablado con todos los que estaban ahí, algunos Slytherin ya se habían retirado, así como unos pocos Gryffindor, así que Pansy decidió comenzar con la entrega de regalos.

 **-Bueno comenzaré con este.-** Era un cofre pequeño **.- Esto definitivamente es de las gemelas Patil, me encantan estas pulseras.-**

 **-Son traídas desde India.-** Habló Padma.

 **-Y como sabemos cómo te encanta, no dudamos regalártelas.-** Continúo Parvati.

 **-Muchas Gracias chicas.-** Hermione dejo el cofre a un lado y cogió otro regalo.

Así fue pasando regalo por regalo, Luna le regaló un perfume para espantar a los nargles que alguna vez creo su madre para ella, Pansy le regaló una chaqueta con una serpiente en la espalda que decía Hermione con unas letras góticas, Neville le regaló una peculiar planta que aromatiza el lugar con el olor preferida de su dueño, Theodore le regalo un vuela pluma personalizada bañada en oro y con su nombre grabado, Dean le regaló los tres volúmenes de "lenguas muertas y no tan muertas" que Hermione tanto buscaba, Blaise le regaló un diario de pasta gruesa y es anti-chismosos, Ginny le regaló unos casete con sus canciones favoritas sabiendo que Hermione siempre llevaba su _Walkman._

 **-Vamos Harry quiero ver tu regalo, no te hagas de rogar.-**

 **-Está bien Hermione.-** Harry le entregó divertido a su amiga que estaba ya un poco mareada a causa de las bebidas que habían comprado Blaise y Theodore.

Al sacar la envoltura Hermione vio un álbum lleno de fotos mágicas y otras pocas muggle que tenía tanto con Harry como Ron.

 **-¿Cómo…?-**

 **-Con un poco de ayuda de la Señora Weasley.-**

 **-Es hermoso.-** Al casi terminar vio que aún quedaban muchas páginas vacías **.- Pero falta llenar.-**

 **-Ahí es donde intervengo yo.-** Ron se levantó y le entrego su regalo **.- Feliz cumpleaños Hermione.-**

Hermione con una sonrisa agradeció y abrió la caja que dentro había una cámara muy bonita y mágica.

 **-Ron esto es…demasiado.-**

 **-No te angusties Herms, Harry me ayudó un poco y yo tenía dinero ahorrado.-**

 **-Muchas gracias…a todos, esté cumpleaños ha sido fantástico.-**

 **-Gracias por ser tan buena amiga.-** Dijo Neville a lo que todos asintieron.

 **-Y aceptarn0s.-** Dijo Theo.

 **-Aguantarnos.-** Intervino Ron.

 **-Gracias chicos por intentar convivir juntos.-**

 **-Todo por nuestra rubia favorita.-** Blaise la abrazó de los hombros.

Luego de ese momento y que cada Elfo se llevará a los Gryffindors, los Slytherins se fueron a dormir, Hermione cerró el cuadro y fue corriendo hacía el sofá donde se tiró, estaba bastante cansada pero sintió dos manos cubrirles los ojos.

 **-¿Que deseas Theo?-** Hermione rio sabiendo perfectamente que esa manos pertenecían al rubio y que ese comentario lo molestaría.

 **-Hermione Griffin esto si me ha herido.-** Un ofendido Malfoy se fue de la sala dejando a una preocupada Granger que luego de unos segundos le siguió.

Hermione se ganó un fuerte portazo del rubio, ya lo conocía y sabía muy bien de su humor y por supuesto de sus ataques.

 **-Draco déjame entrar.-** Se escuchó un pequeño sonido del seguro **.-Por favor.-** De nuevo se escuchó el sonido del pestillo pero esta vez se abrió la puerta unos centímetros **.- Lo siento Draco…-** No pudo decir más porque sintió el dedo del mencionado sobre sus labios, ella instintivamente cerró los ojos.

 **-Está bien pequeña.-** Fue lo único que musitó el ojigris tras ver la cara relajada de Hermione. **-Ven, siéntate por favor.-** le señaló su cama donde Hermione se sentó delicadamente y Draco le tendió un viejo libro. **\- Míralo por favor, es un regalo de todos los Malfoy.-**

Hermione a abrirlo vio fotos mágica de una joven pareja, eran sus padres, riéndose, también había una donde las madres de ambas jóvenes reían al ver sus panzas de embarazadas, era el álbum de la familia Griffin en el cual se le veía mucho a los Malfoy como buenos amigos que eran, Hermione sentía su corazón latir a una velocidad que nunca antes había sentido, sintió la mano de Draco en su mano libre.

Una pequeña lagrima cayó sobre su mejilla de Hermione **.- Era realmente muy hermosa.-** Draco acarició su mejilla limpiando el rastro de la lagrima.

 **-Realmente hermosa como tú.-** Draco la miraba fijamente a la rubia.

 **-Y mi padre muy apuesto, desearía parecerme más a él.-** Draco se fijó en la foto que veía Hermione, la mamá de Hermione miraba primero a la cámara y luego veía a su esposo el cual hizo lo mismo, la mujer era de largo cabello con hondas en las puntas como el de Hermione pero en castaño con una piel tan blanca como la de Malfoy y unos ojos azules como los de Hermione, el hombre era alto con la piel más rosa que la de su esposa y el cabello rubio tenía los ojos aguamarina y con las facciones más toscas que las de su esposa que parecía ser una muñeca.

Draco soltó una suave risa **.- Eres muy parecida a él, pero con os ojos y facciones de tu madre.-** Draco vio caer otra lagrima en cuanto llegaba al final del álbum **.- Ya los habías visto…-**

 **-Fue muy diferente porque hasta ese momento no tenía nada de ellos a excepción del apellido, cuando me transforme la pasé en tu casa sin volver a ver su foto detenidamente y verlos acá tan naturales y felices, enamorados.-**

 **-Pequeña el sacrificio que hicieron lo hicieron por ti, por ello es que aun vives ahora, por ello debes vivir feliz, disfrutar y enamorarte.-**

 **-Gracias Draco.-** Al llegar al final encontró una página vacía y la cara de desconcierto de Hermione se hizo notar.

 **-Lo sé déjame explicarte.-** Draco se acomodó en su cama donde se echó e invito a Hermione a que haga lo mismo, la cual lo imitó dejando el álbum en su cómoda del chico. **\- Ese álbum es mágico, mientras un miembro de la familia siga vivo, es decir tus hijos, no se cerrará al menos hasta que se casen en el caso de las mujeres.-**

 **-Ese pensamiento es medieval y machista.-**

 **-No malinterpretes es por lo que pierden el apellido.-** Draco habló pausadamente para que Hermione entendiera lo que decía **.- Mis padres es de esta manera que se dieron cuenta que aun vivías y cada año en tu cumpleaños lo corroboraban, tus padres no usaban árboles genealógicos por ello no supimos nunca tu identidad.-**

 **-Draco no tienes idea de lo significativo que es esto para mí, no conocí a mis padres pero siento que los amo de una manera que no entiendo, aun siendo criada por otras personas que también llegue a amar.-**

 **-Tienes un corazón noble y grande Hermione, por eso eres tan hermosa, no solo eres una cara bonita, tienes la inteligencia de una misma diosa y eres demasiado bondadosa.-**

 **-Draco no soy perfecta.-**

 **-No claro que no…-** Ambos rieron hasta que Draco sujeto su muñeca con delicadeza y una pequeña serpiente de metal se enredó en su muñeca **.- Este regaló es solo mío, es de los Malfoy un reliquia, yo tengo uno igual.-**

 **-Es hermosa pero… ¿Por qué me la estás dando?-**

 **-Griffin eres muy importante para mí y esta es mi manera de demostrarlo, esta pulsera me avisará cuando me necesites cuando pases tu mano por ella y automáticamente sabré en donde estas, lo mismo aplica conmigo.-**

 **-Draco gracias es hermosa.-** Le dio un suave beso en la nariz y luego se separó algo sonrojada por el impulso que tuvo a lo que Draco solo sonrió y la abrazó. **\- Feliz cumpleaños princesa.-**

 **-Gracias a ti cariño.-**

Una par de minutos después ambos e quedaron dormidos profundamente pero antes de que Draco quedará completamente rendido pronuncio un "Te quiero mucho Granger" a lo que Hermione no muy segura si estaba alucinando, si era parte de su sueño no respondió más que acercándose un poco más a él recostando su cabeza en su pecho aun con los brazos del rubio rodeándola.

 _¿Será que Draco le quiso decir que Hermione le gustaba mucho antes de que sea una Griffin? ¿Lo dijo inconsciente o fue su manera decirlo?_

* * *

 **Comunicado y mil disculpas!**

Primero quisiera disculparme por no haber sido publicado, no tengo perdón, quería terminar el año con un capítulo nuevo pero no pude porque iba a ser un poco más en la mitad de una inspiración que tenía en mi computadora. comenté) sin darme tiempo de guardar solo se puede recuperar los primeros 3 párrafos, me dio una cólera terrible y se bloquea el bloqueo porque todo esto ocurre a las 3 de la mañana, hora que usualmente me toca para terminar de escribirles, todo esto sucedió El 24 de diciembre y fue imposible para mi poder escribir después de Navidad y luego 3 días fue cumpleaños de mi padre y bueno entonces el año nuevo, No puedo dejar de leer y escribir. No tengo nada que ver. No tengo nada que ver. No hay nada como. es el tiempo más largo de lo que he dicho.

Quiero AGRADECER a las personas que han comentado y me apoyan a la verdad que me ha animado mucho y le ha gustado mucho mejor, ganas de madrugarse, solo por ustedes, y espero que sean un buen año nuevo.

El comunicado es el momento del trabajo. El tema se publicará hasta el próximo sábado, pero no se verá molesto por esto. alarde por lo que tomará algo en el tiempo para que tomes la forma que yo quiero, esperar sus comentarios sobre esto ultimo porque también puedo ir a los capítulos que serán subidos cada 3 días, es decir se publicaría este sábado, luego el martes y por ultimo el viernes

Gracias por su apoyo a los ama Nayo.


	12. Capítulo 12: Baile

Hermione amaneció en los brazos de Draco, no se extrañó de esto pues era la segunda vez que sucedía algo así, ella al no querer levantarlo se movió manera muy delicada, pero el agarre del rubio fue más y es por ello que ella voltea al no tener otra escapatoria y queda cara a cara con él, lo cual hizo que las mejillas de la rubia se tornaran de un suave color roj0, pues el rubio ahora estaba muy cerca y con los ojos de par en par con sus ojos brillantes grises mirándola directamente.

 **-Muy buenos días preciosa ¿Qué gran mañana no crees?-**

 **-Buenos días Draco, deberíamos levantarnos ¿No crees?-** Respondió evadiendo su pregunta así como su mirada.

 **-Es casi perfecto estar aquí pero creo que tienes razón.-** Habló Draco sin soltar su agarre.

 **-Draco creo que para ello debes soltarme.-** Dijo una divertida Hermione y el rubio sonriendo pero a regañadientes la soltó.

 **-Me iré a cambiar, no nos dará tiempo para ducharnos.-** Draco asintió **.- Te veo en cinco abajo ¿Esta bien?-**

Hermione se fue de la habitación de Draco y se pasó a la suya, vio el reloj, eran las once, había dormido mucho aunque ella suponía que se había dormido a las dos de la madrugada, no estaba muy segura de esto porque no se percató al haberse quedado dormido.

Draco por otro lado tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya había dejado de lado la negación de que no sentía algo por Hermione y se lo había demostrado con su fiesta aunque él sabía que necesitaría muchas más que eso para que ella lo aceptase o si quiera se dé cuenta, porque Hermione puede ser una bruja brillante pero a veces no nota las cosas tan simples de la vida como el hecho de que le gustes a alguien.

Tanto Hermione y Draco tenían sentimientos mutuos que habían crecido con el poco tiempo que llevan conociéndose a consciencia, pero Draco por un lado tenía la inseguridad por su pasado con ella, Hermione por su lado tenía miedo a que el pensase que los sentimientos por Ron seguían vivientes, y aunque ella aun no demostraba señales de sus sentimientos, la química se notaba por sus poros, la forma en que se miraban y como uno hablaba del otro. Algunos corazones se rompían con esto, habían los que tenían leves sentimientos hacía Draco o Hermione, otros que si tenían fuertes sentamientos como cierto pelirrojo que cometió un grave error o cierta rubia que nunca logró conquistar el corazón del príncipe de Slytherin.

Hermione se había demorado mucho pensando en lo que la noche anterior, muchas preguntas se habían pasado por su cabeza, preguntas que solo Draco podía responderlas pero que no se atrevería nunca a hacerlas. Hermione optó por ponerse un suéter que le llegaba a la cintura color mostaza con unos pantalones negros que comenzaban en la cintura con unos zapatos bajos del mismo color del suéter, con una cartera negra, se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo alta despeinada y bajo rápidamente donde encontró a Draco con el cabello también despeinado y con su capa de mago, se sonrieron al darse cuenta que ambos iban muy desarreglados.

Al salir de su sala y de Slytherin se encaminaron agarrados del brazo y muy ensimismados en sus pensamientos hasta que se toparon con sus amigos.

 **-¡Wow! Que gran noche para que la perfecta Hermione se levante tarde y el gran Draco ande tan desarreglado.-**

 **-Nos hemos quedado dormidos Blaise.-** Contesto el rubio de manera brusca.

 **-¿Hemos? ¿Es que han dormido juntos?-** Theo insinuó en son de broma pero ambos jóvenes les delataron sus mejillas tornándose de rojo y se quedaron callados **.- No puedo creerlo ¿Ya es oficial?-**

 **-Solo dormimos.-** Respondió Hermione entre dientes muy sonrojada.

 **-¿Entonces no están juntos? ¿No hubo emoción en la noche?-** Pregunto una muy intrigada Pansy a lo que ambos jóvenes solo negaron con la cabeza.

 **-Qué pena, yo ya me había ilusionado con la idea de ustedes como pareja.-** Blaise hizo un pequeño puchero.

 **-Bueno ya que ustedes "se han quedado dormidos" les daré la gran notica que nos ha dado Dumbledore, habrá un baile, la razón es porque el viejo esta de buenas.-** Dijo Theo despreocupado **.- Me iré a pedirle a la chica Lovegood para que sea mi pareja, si me disculpan, recomendaría que hagan lo mismo, las buenas chicas se agotan.-** Le guiño el ojo a Hermione y se retiró.

Hermione y Draco siguieron su camino, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que habían dicho sus amigos o al menos eso querían aparentar.

Una vez alejados Blaise y Pansy empezaron una interesante conversación.

 **-Aun sientes algo por el.-**

 **-No.-** Pansy contesto de manera tajante.

 **-No es una pregunta Pansy.-**

 **-No siento nada.-**

 **-Pansy todos nosotros sabemos que te gusta Draco desde los once años.-**

 **-Excepto Draco.-**

 **-No te puedo asegurar si lo sabe o no, pero él te quiere…-**

 **-Como una hermana, lo sé, desde que tengo once.-** Pansy con una mueca de aburrimiento miro a Blaise **.- Sé que le gusta, sé que a ella le gusta, sé que me debo olvidar y es lo que hago, no necesito pena, tranquilo.-**

 **-Pansy no es pena, soy tu amigo, solo me preocupo.-**

 **-Ya Blaise, soy consciente que soy tu amiga ¡Soy la maldita amiga de todos! No puedo ser una Greengrass, ni una Brown para que me vean como algo más que eso, hasta Lovegood.-**

 **-Pansy sabes que no quise decir eso.-**

 **-Ya, pero es lo que siento yo en este momento, me iré a mi habitación a terminar mis deberes, te veo luego.-**

No falta decir que Blaise no volvió a Pansy en todo lo que resta del día.

Por otro lado en lo que resto del día, la pareja de Slytherin favorita no se vio después de comer, escapó uno del otro, luego de saber del baile por "una extraña razón" se tensó su ambiente.

Draco se dedicó a pensar como pediría a Hermione que sea su pareja de baile, tuvo unas mil ideas pero ninguna de ellas sirvió, hasta que supo que la mejor manera de hacerlo es al estilo Malfoy, despreocupado y siendo el mismo, sin grandes ceremonias ni espectáculos públicos.

 **-¿¡Que carajos es esto!?-** Frente a Draco había aparecido un papel un papel.

 _Lista de las chicas más pedidas para el baile:_

 ** _-Hermione Griffin_**

 ** _-Ginny Weasley_**

 ** _-Astoria Greengrass_**

 ** _-Daphne Greengrass_**

 ** _-Hannah Abbott_**

 ** _-Luna Lovegood_**

 ** _-Pansy Parkinson_**

 ** _-Gemelas Patil_**

 ** _-Lavender Brown_**

 ** _-Cho Chang_**

 ** _-_** ** _Otras_** ** _._**

 **-No puedo creerlo.-** Masculló incrédulo **.- Si las chicas se enteran quien fue, lo mataran o la mataran.-** Draco cogió su pluma y marcó el nombre de Griffin y el papel se evaporó casi de inmediato.

A los minutos escuchó la puerta de la sala sonar fuertemente.

Draco murmuró un hechizo y la puerta se abrió, de ella salieron Theodore y Blaise que subieron directamente a la habitación de Draco.

 **-¿Cómo sabías que éramos nosotros? Pudo ser Astoria.-** Theodore entro sin esperar que Draco le dejará pasar.

 **-Por qué en el techo se ve quienes son los _intrusos_.- **Escupió Draco por la interrupción de sus amigos.

 **-Qué manera de tratarnos, nosotros tus leales amigos.-** Draco molesto pero Blaise no dejo de sonreír **.- ¿Hermione? ¿Está acá?-**

 **-¿Acaso la estás viendo por acá?-** Contesto con su característico tono sarcástico **.- Hoy se ha ido a la biblioteca todo el día.-**

 **-Ahora entiendo tu humor de perros.-** Soltó Theo **.- Eso quiere decir que te ha llegado la nota.-**

 **-¿Ustedes fueron?-**

 **-¿Estás loco Draco Malfoy?-** Blaise puso su mano en la frente del rubio quien la quito bruscamente. **\- Apreciamos mucho nuestra vida y la de nuestro miembro viril.-**

 **-Eso ultimo estuvo súper fuera de lugar pero si, técnicamente si.-** Contribuyó Theo con aire despreocupado **.- Quiere decir que ya las has respondido.-**

 **-Si.-**

 **-Querido amigo, si no has puesto Hermione o si no pensabas decirle eres hombre muerto.-** Blaise le dio palmaditas en la espada a Draco en señal de apoyo.

 **-¿Por qué?-** Draco ignoró completamente el gesto del moreno.

 **-Porque por ahí anda rondando el chisme que o bien esa lista será revelada a las chicas o será mostrada ante todos.-** El rubio se puso pálido al escuchar las palabras de Theo para luego enrojecer un poco.

 **-¿Qué inútil fue el que hizo esa lista?-**

 **-Eso es lo más costeante, nadie tiene ni la mínima idea, creen que son los gemelos o algún profesor porque todos los alumnos les está apareciendo.-** Dijo Theo.

 **-Lo gracioso es que no aparece ante alguna mujer, eso me hace creer que lo ha hecho una chica, pero honestamente no creo a ninguna capaz además de hacer un hechizo de esa magnitud además de Hermione Granger.-** Agregó Blaise

 **-Griffin.-** Corrigió Draco.

 **-Tecnicismos.-** Respondió Blaise haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia **.- Lo que decía es que nadie más que ella sería capaz de hacerlo, es muy elaborado y c0mplicado, porque siendo honestos, chism0sas hay mil en cada casa.-**

 **-Es increíble pero Blaise tiene toda la razón.-** Afirmó Theo.

 **-Aunque esto es muy Weasley.-**

 **-¿Ginevra o Ronald? Porque te tengo una lista muy larga para contradecirte esto.-** Dijo Theo.

 **-Obviamente ellos no tarado.-** Espetó molesto Draco que ignoraron sus amigos **.- Los gemelos.-**

 **-No los conozco mucho pero a sus productos si y aunque son buenísimos esto ya sería otro nivel.-**

 **-Nivel no imposible para esas mentes Blaise, son dos y honestamente hasta donde los conozco creo que son lo mejor del clan Weasley.-** Contestó Draco. **\- Theo ¿Has invitado a Lovegood?-**

 **-No, no la he visto en todo el día.-**

 **-Creo que hoy las chicas han optado por esconderse de la población masculina.-** Murmuró Blaise

 **-He visto su nombre en la lista.-** Dijo Draco **.- Si esa cosa está ordenada por puntuación, déjame decirte que Luna no está al final.-**

 **-Lo sé perfectamente, yo también la he marcado y no me hace nada de gracia saber que ella está en el "top 10".-** Theo puso sus ojos en blanco para luego relajarse **.- Bueno me iré a mi habitación, no quiero ojeras mañana.-** Dijo Theo levantándose de la pared donde estaba recostado y se fue con un simple ademan de cabeza.

 **-Bueno aunque adoro tener que soportarte con tu humor de perros.-** Draco le lanzo una mirada cargada de odio **.- A eso me refiero, creo que también me iré a dormir porque mis admiradoras no les gustaran verme todo demacrado.-**

 **-Ya Blaise, vete.-** Dijo Draco irritado **.- Espera ¿Tú también has marcado?**

 **-Yo también te quiero Draquin.-** Blaise se dio para lanzarle un beso al rubio. **\- Si lo he hecho, es obligatorio, si no lo haces te persigue todo el día, sin dejarte en paz a eso me refería que es un hechizo muy complejo y perfectamente elaborado.-**

 **-¿Te preocupas?-**

 **-Como no tienes idea.-**

 **-Creo que será una catástrofe.-**

 **-Yo también.-** Blaise sonrió y con asentamiento de cabeza empezó a salir **.- Buenas noches Dragón.-**

Luego de un par de horas se escuchó la puerta de la sala sonar, Draco inmediatamente se levantó de su cama y fue a ver, pues eran casi media noche y la biblioteca cierra a las diez.

 **-Hermione.-** Habló secamente el rubio al ver a la chica subiendo hacia su habitación.

 **-Buenas noches Draco.-** Hermione no lo miraba a sus ojos, trataba de evitarlo más bien.

 **-Mañana tenemos clases, es muy tarde.-** Habló tajantemente Draco **.- ¿Me podrías decir al menos en donde te has metido Hermione Daiana?-**

 **-Si hubiera conocido a mis padres posiblemente ellos me hubieran llamado así cada vez que me metía en problemas.-** Las facciones del rubio se relajaron levemente al escuchar a la ojiazul.

 **-Dudo mucho que te hayas metido en muchos problemas en tu vida, que no sea por los que te metías acá gracias a tu par de Gryffindors preferidos.-**

 **-Tienes mucha razón.-** Hermione lanzó una amarga risa y miro al piso **.- Me he quedado en la biblioteca leyendo algo que quería saber.-**

 **-La biblioteca no está hasta tan tarde.-**

 **-Tienes razón, pero la Señora Pince me ha dejado cerrar la biblioteca, como sabrás, ella me conoce muy bien.-**

 **-Es cierto y te creo, por lo que notó no has estado leyendo nada respecto a los cursos.-** Draco cambio a una expresión de total preocupación **.- ¿Está pasando algo Mione?-** Al decir ese apodo Hermione alzo la mirada y lo miró directamente a sus ojos grises.

 **-No es nada malo, estaba averiguando sobre algo que me dijo Dumbledore y también para ayudar a Sirius, también he leído sobre mi apellido.-**

 **-Para comenzar no crees que debiste decirme que te ha dicho Dumbledore, tal vez puedo ayudarte ¡Joder Griffin! ¿Aún no confías en mí?-** Hermione dio un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar a Draco gritar, llevaba tiempo sin verlo irritado **.- Discúlpame, pero es que te desapareces y me vienes con esto.-**

Draco poco a poco fue bajando y cruzando la escaleta para llegar a Hermione.

 **-Me dijo sobre las reliquias de la muerte y estaba investigando sobre eso y también de los Horrocrux, de Voldemort, creo que eso si estas enterado.-**

 **-Si eso si lo sé, también de lo primero pude haberte ahorrado mucho tiempo, Hermione, pensé que éramos amigos.-**

 **-Lo somos, solo que quise hacer esto sola, creo que más bien no quería molestarte como siempre hago.-**

 **-Nunca me he quedado Griffin.-** Draco se acercó y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca relajo completamente su cuerpo **.- Lo de tu apellido a que te refieres.-**

 **-Es que hay un par de leyendas, este apellido tiene miles de años de antigüedad.-**

 **-Así es, me imagino que te referirás al Grifo familiar.-**

 **-Dime que existe.-**

 **-Si existe, al menos eso dicen pero no lo han visto por siglos.-**

 **-Es gracioso porque los Grifos son de Grecia pero yo soy de Inglaterra.-**

 **-Tus antepasados eran muy viajeros sin mal no me acuerdo, ellos descubrieron mucho más que los grifos.-**

 **-Es cierto, también fueron, los de la idea de los faraones.-**

 **-¿Qué antiguo no?-**

 **-Concuerdo completamente contigo rubio.-**

 **-¿Has visto lo de Bellerose?-**

 **-Un poco, dice que comenzaron como veela pero fue hace siglos.-**

 **-Algo quedó créeme.-**

 **-Yo no siento que heredé eso.-**

 **-¿Has visto por casualidad tu oj0s Hermione? ¿Te has percatado de tu piel si quiera?-**

 **-Draco tú también tienes buena piel.-**

 **-Se dice que también hubo una veela en la familia pero no era directamente Malfoy, por eso no es muy seguro, era esposa de un Malfoy.-**

 **-Eso tiene mucho sentido.-**

 **-Hermione ¿Por qué tantas dudas acerca de ti? ¿Dónde está esa actitud guerrera tuya? La Hermione que conozco nunca pondría en duda su belleza.-**

 **-Déjame decirte Draco Malfoy que siempre he tenido dudas, ahora más que no puedo ver a mi padres, pero está bien, solo fue un momento, ya volví a ser yo.-**

 **-Así me gustas.-** Draco le do un suave eso en su frente **.- Descansa por favor Hermione.-**

 **-Está bien Draco Malfoy.-** Empezó a subir los escalones y luego volteo para ver al rubio **.- Gracias tonto, ten buena noche.-**

Draco quedo algo perplejo ante las palabras de la chica, ella siempre lo había llamado por su nombre, aunque siempre le daba halagos sobre su imagen nunca le había seguido el juego de los apodos tiernos, vio como Hermione se adentraba a su habitación y ante el sonido de la puerta salió de su estado de shock y se fue a su habitación.

Ahora ya en su cama en lo único que podía pensar era en la dichosa carta, el dichoso baile, la dichosa pedida. Draco no dejaba de pensar de cuantas personas le ha pedido ya a Hermione para que sea su pareja, no los culpaba pero Hermione era solo de él, solo él podía ir con ella, su miedo más profundo de Draco es que ella ya la haya dicho a alguien que sí, seria súper frustrante para Draco, además no quería volver a ir con Pansy, aunque era su amiga, era algo incómodo, la quería mucho pero solo como su hermana y nadie lleva a su hermana a un baile, solo deja ver dos cosas, que eres fracasado, que te animaste muy tarde para pedir pareja y Draco Malfoy no era nada de eso. El iría con Hermione cueste lo que cueste.

Antes de quedar completamente rendido, recordó de nuevo el dichoso rumor sobre la dichosa lista o todos los hombres estarían muertos, no de vergüenza sino por Draco si pusieron Hermione Griffin…

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **Iba a separar este capitulo en tres para poder publicar más** **rápido** **, pero luego me he** **decido** **que en dos para que sea mas emocionante, esta historia tiene para mucho mas.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo dado, siempre me animan los comentarios.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.**_


End file.
